


Bishop's Knife Trick

by br0jangles, LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Ambrose "Bro" Strider, Bro has a huge Dick, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dave is Seventeen, Emotional Sex, First Times, Found Family, M/M, Oral Fixation, POV Alternating, Roleplay, Runaway Dave Strider, Shotgunning, Subdrop, Throat Fingering, Unrelated Striders, cumming untouched, dom/sub themes, mentions of child abuse, thigh fucking, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave runs away from home, and Bro finds him alone behind his bar. Dave just needs someone to tell him he's okay, and Bro can't resist.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 41
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [The playlist for Bishop's Knife Trick can be found here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2GiRA6T0bvlrPDgCQOF997?si=47V-ZnkXR4283ZYRotSsUw)

Dave is _done._ He’s had enough of this stupid fucked up family bullshit, and he’s not going to take it anymore. He’ll die before he stays in this house for one more fucking second. He’s not a kid anymore, he doesn’t have to just lie back and take it.

His dad is screaming at him, but he’s not listening anymore. It’s the same old bullshit that it always is, it doesn’t matter what he’s saying.

He grabs his school backpack and stuffs a few extra things into it. His phone charger. A clean set of clothes. He considers grabbing his tooth brush, too, but there’s a hurricane between his bedroom and the bathroom, so that’s not going to fucking happen. He’ll just borrow someone else’s, who fucking cares. He’ll wait a month before he brushes his teeth again if that’s what it takes.

Suddenly, the house goes quiet. 

Well that’s never a good thing.

Dave walks carefully to his bedroom door, backpack strapped over his shoulder, and peeks his head out the door to listen.

Instead of an earful, though, what he gets is a fist in his hair and his head twisted and wrenched back. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going!? You think you can just ignore me, boy?-”

More screaming. His thoughts scatter as the fingers in his hair _yank_ and he nearly crumples to the floor. His knees give out from under him, and he does go down. Ugh, fuck, it _hurts._

Fuck the front door.

Fuck _this._

He punches his dad in the dick and the man goes stumbling away, still yelling under the ringing in Dave’s ears. Run, it’s time to fucking run.

Dave scrambles to his feet and He’s out the door in thirty seconds flat. He doesn’t stop running until he’s six blocks away, and he’s collapsing into a garbage can to hold himself steady on shaking legs while he tries to catch his breath. There was no _reason_ for him to run that far, it’s not like the old man was actually going to come after him. He’d sooner call the cops on Dave for running away than come after him himself.

Cunt.

He fishes his water flask out of his bag and downs half of it in messy gulps that leave his face wetter than his stomach. It grumbles at him, and he groans, so he digs through his bag again. Maybe he has a granola bar or something, but of course he comes up empty. That would be too lucky.

With a sigh, he throws his bag over his shoulder again and decides to keep walking. It’s not like he can stop in the middle of the street for the night, he’s gotta find somewhere to stop and sleep.

He walks for over an hour, probably, not really in any discernible direction. The neighborhood gets thinner, the streets get dirtier. That’s just perfect, he thinks. Very cinematic of him, to find the dirtiest alleyway possible to camp out in for the night. Maybe he can even find himself a nice cardboard box to sleep in.

There’s a small wooden porch attached to the back of a brick building with no sign, and Dave decides that’s as good a place as any to finally sit down. The wooden step is old and creaks under his ass. His head thumps against the post of the railing.

He closes his eyes. It’s quiet. He thinks he can maybe hear music coming from inside the building.

It’s also kind of chilly. He probably should have grabbed a jacket on his way out, but beggers can’t be choosers, he guesses. It’s not that bad, he’s been through worse. It’s not like it’s winter yet. At least out here, he can breathe.

Ambrose "Bro" Strider is a pragmatic kinda guy. 

He runs his bar and grill, The Deviant, with a tight fist and doesn't tolerate any bullshit or backtalk from customers, and supports his staff with a calm rationality that makes them loyal as hell. Which, loyalty is important in this part of town. It's not exactly Ritz-class dining, around here.

Bro largely works in the back, doing the payroll and orders long into the night, but he jumps in whenever there's a hand needed. Someone calls out sick? No problem. He's got it. Dependable, reliable. Always put together. 

Can't show any weakness in front of slurring drunks furious at being cut off. Oh, that's another thing he does, too. There's been more than a few cases where he's had to pick men up off of their chairs, take their wallets from their pockets to have his wonderful bartenders copy down their information, and then dump them on their ass in the streets.

It's not exactly hard when he's 6'2" and basically solid muscle. 

Tonight, though, is a fairly chill night. The Deviant always pulls in enough money that he never has to worry about paying his employees when they don't have any customers, but he always gives his employees the option to go home early if they want. One of his waitresses already did and the other is chatting with the cooks, so when he emerges from the office, locking it behind himself, he cracks his neck, and runs right into the waitress in question as she returns out to the floor. 

"Hey, Bro!" Roxy- a bubbly girl with a nasty drinking problem- greets him cheerfully. Everyone calls him Bro because the last person who tried calling him fucking _Ambrose_ got decked. "Pretty slow night tonight, huh?"

"Could be worse." Bro says. "At least we have some customers instead of none." Roxy giggles. 

"Sure, if you call the old man in the corner who gets endless free coffee refills a _customer."_

"Be nice." Bro says mildly. "He paid his dollar-ninety-nine for that coffee. The man gets as many refills as he wants." 

"Yeah, yeah." Roxy waves him off with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll keep them coming." 

"You better." Bro says, mock-serious. "I'm stepping out back. Holler if the world ends."

"You got it!" Roxy saluted. 

Bro goes out the back to the porch there where he and his employees smoke and- well. There's a kid there. That's new. 

He steps up to the railing and slips his cigarettes from his pocket, taking one out and lighting it. He takes his first pull, then, "you lost, kid?"

Dave nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the door open behind him. Of _course_ someone would come outside right now, of course they would, why would they not? It’s not like he was busy fixing his fist-fucked hair or _crying_ or anything ridiculous like that.

Just for good measure, though, he furiously wipes at his eyes with the backs of his hands before there’s a voice to go along with the footsteps.

All he can do is hope that his face isn’t red as he looks up to see… holy shit, probably the hottest man he’s ever laid eyes on. Maybe it’s the shitty back alley lighting, but he’s pretty sure he can _see_ the guy’s muscle definition under his polo shirt. He might as well not even be wearing a fucking shirt, the way it pulls tight over his shoulders, and--

Focus, Dave, he asked you a question.

“Uh, no, I’m not lost,” he says, which, technically, isn’t a lie. He can’t be lost if he doesn’t have anywhere to go. 

He stands and leans casually against the railing, in a motion that nearly mirrors the other man’s. “I’m just… waiting for a friend. We were gonna head inside and grab something to eat.” _Please be a restaurant, please be a restaurant, please be a restaurant._ “But I realized I forgot my wallet, and, you know…”

He rocks on the balls of his feet, averting his eyes so he won’t watch the way the guy's lips wrap around his cigarette.

Bro takes a long pull on his cigarette, face completely blank- his shades hide a lot. _Christ, has no one taught this kid how to lie?_ He thinks, blowing the smoke out. He looks the kid over.

Backpack, sure. Maybe he's off from school, but the shifting stance and wary expression, tinged with tell-tale red eyes, tells Bro there's more than something up here. He's a cute kid, all skinny and just out of that awkward stage that teens have, in the stage where he's starting to look like an actual adult instead of a vaguely-human-shaped lump of playdough. 

"Right." Bro muses. "A friend." He turns his face a little more towards the kid as a more direct indicator of looking at him. "Have you ever been to The Deviant before?"

“Oh, yeah, totally. All the time. This place is the best.” Dave seems to find his voice, now that he’s recovered from the fact that he’s being spoken to like a normal human being instead of screamed at by a monster.

His stomach is still empty and his legs still ache from running, but he thinks he still pulls off the casual railing lean.

Bravery boosted, he continues, “Yeah, I’m good friends with the owner. He usually doesn’t mind if I hang out back here.”

Well, if that doesn't tell Bro that this kid is lying then Bro'd be a goddamn fool. He's either out to make some kind of trouble or _in_ some kind of trouble, and judging by his puffy eyes it's probably the latter. 

He should really just come out and call the kid on his bull, but Bro's kind of impressed at how ballsy he's being, so instead he looks back to the alley and takes another drag.

"Really?" Bro asks, breathing the smoke out. "That's interesting." He can't resist adding, wanting to know how far this kid would take it, "how'd you meet him?"

God, it’s really not fair for a guy to be that fucking hot. Stone-faced. At _least_ six inches taller than Dave. All cool and mysterious and shit. Stacked to all hell. Sucking the smoke outta that cigarette like a damn professional.

Maybe Dave would look hot if he smoked, too.

Arousal starts to throb under his skin, in that stupid way it seems to do every five minutes or so, considering Dave is a healthy seventeen-year-old boy. Suddenly, he’s not so chilly anymore. He shifts again, his hands fidgeting with the straps of his backpack.

Not cool, he’s wearing a _back pack._ This guy probably thinks he's a child, ugh.

“Oh, you know. Family friends,” he says. It’s the best he can come up with on the spot, but at least it’s believable. “Hey, can I bum one of those?” he asks, gesturing to the guy's cigarette. He congratulates himself on the use of the word _bum,_ like he’s a regular degenerate who smokes all the time. He’s hip to the lingo, dude, just give him the cigarette.

He takes a step away from the rail he’s leaning on. “I’d go buy my own, but like I said, I lost my wallet…” Did he say he lost it? Or did he say he forgot it? Whatever, it’s not like the guy will remember, either.

Bro barely stops his brows from raising up. Family friend, huh? As generic of an excuse as any. It's almost enough to make Bro call his bitch ass out for being so boring with his lies. He refrains, though, because, well. Something holds him back, saying the more he can get this kid to string out the lie, the harder it'll hit when Bro brings it down to pointedly throw it in his face about how he should learn to lie better.

"You barely look old enough to drink, kid, let alone smoke." He says. 

Forget the fact that Bro started smoking at fifteen, kids shouldn't smoke. Yeah, he's a hypocrite, so sue him. He takes another deliberate pull, letting the smoke slip from his mouth instead of blowing it.

"You want one, you'll have to pay for it like any other delinquent-wannabe." He says, shifting on the railing so that he's resting his elbow on it, fully facing the kid now. "But since you don't have your wallet, I guess you better wait until your _friend-"_ putting the tiniest inflection on the word, telling him that Bro didn't believe this 'friend' existed, "gets here."

Dave chews the inside of his cheek a bit, watching smoke slowly waft out of the man’s mouth. Those perfectly sexy lips, parted just so, like he’s not even trying. He’s probably _not_ even trying, and that only makes him sexier.

Dave’s heart does another little leap that thankfully doesn’t quite reach down to his cock.

Yet.

“My friend’s asthmatic,” he starts, before he realizes that that’s a _stupid_ excuse, what the fuck, think of something better. “-I mean… He doesn’t know I smoke. It’s kind of a secret, you know, he thinks it’s bad for me an’ all. He’s kind of a tool.”

He’s leaning forward, without realizing he’s doing it. A desire to be closer to the larger, older man. It’s not even just because the guy is hot, he’s also just… _cool._ Dave wants to be cool, too.

“How much does one of those cost, anyway?” he asks. He tries to make it sound like he means how much he’s charging, not how much a regular pack of cigarettes cost, because he totally knows that information already.

Asthmatic? Is this kid serious? Bro gives him points for creativity, but docks them immediately because he doesn't commit to the lie. 

This kid's so _damn_ eager, too, leaning forwards slightly, that almost wide-eyed expression on his face- it's enough to make a prickle of interest slide down Bro's spine. He's always been a sucker for the innocent-looking ones. 

When the kid asks how much they cost, Bro raises a brow at him. "More than you have on you." He drawls. "A bit hard to pay for one without your wallet, unless you want to get _creative."_

What the fuck, Bro, is this turning into _Scared Straight?_ Well, might as well push the kid until he folds or until Bro has enough to drive the point home. The point being... don't talk to strangers maybe? Don't lie? He's not actually sure at this point.

Oh, come on. It’s just a cigarette. Is it really that big of a deal? Is this guy really gonna hold it over his head like this?

It’s honestly not that big of a deal to _Dave_ , he’s not a big smoker, he’s tried it and he actually kind of hates it, but he’s cool and he knows how to fit in with a crowd. And this guy is making him want to push for it.

“Creative?” he asks, quirking a challenging bro at the older man. “Well, I _am_ an artist.” Maybe an exaggeration. Not the point. “I can get pretty creative. What did you have in mind?”

Bro takes a long pull. His cigarette's almost done, now. He tilts his head slightly, looking down at this kid. He's really pushing it, huh? Honestly, it's kinda cute, in a bratty kind of way.

He's honestly surprised that this kid's still going, hasn't backed off. It's making his blood quicken, making him want to take this kid in hand and bring him down, make him into something open and vulnerable.

Bro blows the smoke out slowly, letting it plume out between them, wafting in the air. He watches the kid for a long moment, then says, deliberately. "I'm sure you can think of something, kid. Use that _head_ of yours."

“Use my-?” Dave makes kind of a face at the other man. If he _wants_ something, he should just _ask._ What the fuck does ‘use your head’ mean? Does he-

...oh.

Realization dawns plainly on Dave’s face, along with rising color. Hopefully it’s too dark for the other guy to see it. This is exactly like straight out of some shitty porno. 

_Oh, you can’t pay? Why don’t you pay me with your body~_

But there’s no way someone like… like _that_ could be desperate enough to weasel a blow job out of some teenager for a cigarette. There’s no fucking way. Not that Dave doesn’t think he’s hot or something, Dave is totally hot, he’s just… Wow, didn’t think he was in the same league.

But maybe he is? And that same arousal settles hotly in his gut, and this time his dick _does_ jump. If he’s wrong, the worst that’s going to happen is he gets thrown off this little porch and has to find somewhere else to sleep. But if he’s right…

“My head, huh?” he asks, in his best attempt at something sultry yet subtle. He doesn’t know when he got so close to the bigger man, but he’s leaning on the rail right next to him now, looking up at him. He dropped his backpack a few steps back. “I just wanted to smoke a cigarette, but I guess I could smoke something else first.”

 _Wow,_ what a shitty, juvenile pickup line.

“I-I mean… if that’s what you’re trying to get at… I’ll do it. Give you my head, I mean…”

And he stuttered, too!!!! Soooo coooool, Dave, really attractive.

He swallows the lump that’s suddenly forming in his throat, fighting the instinct that’s telling him to run away. He fucked this up royally, there’s no way he’s not about to get his face laughed in.

Bro stares this kid down. This kid, who is apparently so desperate for a cigarette that he's willing to blow a stranger. This kid, who's blushing in the dim evening light, stuttering over his words and lying poorly and pretending like he's here to meet someone and "knows the owner", who's apparently ready to go down on his knees in front of a random stranger. 

And Bro, who is most certainly fucked up for doing this, is about to agree. He wants to see this most-certainly-a-virgin kid go to his knees and try and suck Bro off, he wants to see him struggle to try and fit Bro's cock in his mouth and choke. 

Bro straightens up from the railing and takes one step forwards, closing the space between them. He looks down at this kid, cigarette held loosely in his hand, and raises it to his mouth. 

He takes in a long pull and holds it as he drops the butt, crushing it under his foot to put it out, then leans in and presses his mouth to this kid's, this bratty, eager kid, and slowly breathes the smoke into his mouth. 

Once his lungs were empty, Bro rose back up, let his tongue slip out of his mouth to wet his lower lip and says, "have at it, kid, since you want one that badly."

Dave is stunned, when this beautiful stranger steps up and kisses him right on the mouth. He can’t move, when that sexy mouth opens up and pushes Dave’s lips open with his tongue. Can’t even be repulsed by the foul taste and smell of the smoke being pushed between them.

And he’s _still stunned_ when the guy pulls away from him.

Dave is pretty sure he’s not breathing. He’s pretty sure that any blood that had previously been in his brain is now in his dick, because his thoughts are short circuiting, and--

_And that guy just fucking kissed him._

He almost doesn’t register what the man says to him, he’s still too shocked, but when the words catch up, suddenly his heart is fucking racing. 

Is he serious? Is this real? This can’t be real.

He looks up at the man’s face and- _holy shit it’s real._

Okay. Okay. He can do this. Totally. Yeah. He’s touched a dick before. Maybe he’s never had one in his mouth, but he’s always been told that he’s a quick learner. So, “Okay…” he says out loud, breathless, and then he’s slowly lowering himself down against the railing.

Slowly, coming down to face level with the crotch of this strangers dark jeans. On his knees. On some shitty old porch behind what is probably a bowling alley or a bar or something. _Outside._ Where anyone could see him.

His mouth is dry.

He just stares at it for a long moment, probably too long, before he realizes that it’s not going to get _itself_ out. His heartbeat thuds in his ears as he brings anxious fingers up to the buckle of this guy's belt. He doesn’t even know this guy’s _name._

Fuck, why is that so hot? _Why is this so hot??_

The kid looks like he's about to combust from being kissed- it's _adorable._ Bro can practically see the steam coming from his ears, the kid's face burning a bright red that's _incredibly_ cute. 

_Definitely_ a virgin. 

This kid's really just going down to his knees to give his first blowjob in an alleyway, and that fact make Bro's cock throb, a hunger in his chest. This kid is so malleable, Bro just knows if he sinks his fingers into this kid then he won't want to let go- so he should stop him.

The kid's trembling fingers are on his belt. Bro doesn't stop him. He just looks down at this kid as he works Bro's belt free and pulls out Bro's cock, which- yeah, Bro will be impressed if he can get more than two inches of it in his mouth. 

Bro's not exactly a small guy, and he's got the dick to match.

The entire time Dave’s fingers work open the guy’s belt, they’re shaking. It feels like everything is happening in slow motion. He can’t believe it’s happening, this is a dream, holy shit, it’s not a dream, suddenly the fattest cock he’s ever seen is right in front of his eyes and maybe he hasn’t seen all that many cocks in person but he was _pretty sure_ cocks like this only existed in pornos holy shit he’s freaking out _relax._

He touches it with the pads of his fingers, and _wow_ it’s _hot._ Like, physically, it’s hot to the touch, it’s kind of incredible, and-- it’s _hard._ Holy shit, Dave got this guy hard! Okay, maybe he can do this.

Maybe it’s a stupid boost, but it’s a confidence boost nonetheless, and he more confidently wraps his hand around it. His fucking hands are sweating, which actually comes at a bit of an advantage when he goes to stroke the length of it.

“Jesus christ…” he mutters, still eyeing the absolute girth of the thing. There’s pretty much no fucking way that thing is going to fit in his mouth. He should get, like, at least _two_ cigarettes for this. He would think this deal is a little bit lopsided, if he weren’t so fucking eager to do it.

The first time he opens his mouth and leans in, it’s almost too late before he realizes he’s goin in teeth first.

An abrupt stop.

A confused look. Focused.

He sticks his tongue out over his bottom teeth and tries again. The inside of his top lip fits perfectly between his teeth and the head of the guys cock and _holy shit he’s got a cock in his mouth._ He sucks in a surprised breath through his nose and closes his eyes with a little noise.

He gives it a tentative little suck and a thrill runs through him.

It takes everything Bro has not to grin as the kids expression flits between unsure astonishment and nervous determination. His light touches are a little tease, just making Bro run all that much hotter. He knew his virgin kink'd get him in trouble someday, but shit- looking at this kid, could anyone blame him?

He does smirk a bit though, at the kid's mutter. His first dick, and it's Bro's huge cock- he'll be ruining the poor kid for life and he can't even bring himself to feel bad about it. Bro's never encountered another guy whos both thicker _and_ longer than him- so this poor kid will constantly be comparing them to his first and they'll never be able to live up. 

The idea that he's imprinting such a thing into this twinky, nervous virgin is _so_ fucking hot. Bro wants to push him all the way, take this twinky brat home and dick him down so good that he'll forever remember his first time, and be _ruined_ forever.

Bro watches this kid take an aborted start at a blowjob, taking the extra couple seconds to rein himself in. No point in thinking ahead- focus on the now. 

When the kid wraps his mouth around Bro's cock, his lips stretching wide, Bro decides to give him a bit of encouragement, letting out a little bit of a pleased sigh, encouraging him.

Wow, the noise the guy makes when Dave sucks is just so fucking hot. It makes Dave’s face hot, his skin hot, his heart pound away in his chest and in his ears. Dave did that, _he made him make that noise._

Excitement and nerves make his head spin and he does it again, another little suck at the head, before getting braver and taking some more of it in his mouth. He doesn’t make it very far- he wasn’t wrong about it not fitting. It presses into the curve of his soft palate and stops, his mouth stretched open so wide that it aches.

He still has his eyes closed, so he can’t see how much _more cock_ is still _not in his mouth,_ but he knows it’s a lot, because there’s still room for him to stroke his hand down and back up. 

He’s seen enough porn to at least pretend like he knows what he’s doing, so when his hand meets his lips again, he pulls up, bobbing his head, saliva smearing under his fingers wetly. He goes down again, back up, suckles at the head again, trying to find a rhythm that feels comfortable. 

Everything is careful and kind of slow, the guy tastes like salt and skin and it’s kind of weird, everything about this is kind of weird, but he also fucking loves it?? He loves having something in his mouth, it feels good, it feels right, and suddenly all his chewed up pen caps make a lot more sense. 

He moans around the cock again, finally getting more comfortable, letting himself get lost in it a bit. He almost forgets that there’s an incredibly hot man attached to the delicious cock in his mouth.

Fuck, this kid is making his blood boil. He's so cute, stuffing Bro's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking at it- he's trying to bob his head and suck and it's barely an inch or two that he's fitting in his mouth but just the sight of it makes Bro grin.

He settles one hand on the railing behind the kid, shifting slightly to press his hips forwards just that tiniest bit, encouraging him to take more. His fingers on Bro's cock are just tight enough to feel good.

Bro wants to see this kid sink all the way to the base, wants to feel his throat grip and ripple around Bro's dick, wants to see those pretty red eyes go watery and his mouth strain around Bro's dick as it kisses into the hairs at the base. 

So Bro just leans a little on the railing, his other hand going to his pocket and pulling out his smokes again. He taps one out, sets it on the railing for the kid, then lights another, giving a pleased hum as the kid moans. He glances down to see the kid's eyes closed, losing himself in the act of sucking cock and Bro grins to himself.

Kid really must be a natural slut to be looking so damn rapturous from having a dick in his mouth. Bro lights the cigarette, takes a pull, then says, "you can do better than that, kid," letting his mouth slip back into a more neutral line with just a hint of a smirk on his face.

The shift of the guy's hips sends a shock of arousal up Dave’s spine. The cock presses just slightly deeper into his mouth, and it borders on too much, makes Dave dizzy. He’s sinking into some kind of place he’s never been before, and he’s more than willing to just let it happen.

Fuck his real life. Fuck his family and fuck his classes. None of that matters, not anymore.

Dave sucks in a breath through his nose at the reminder that there _is_ in fact a person attached to this dick, his reverie broken. He panics for a second over the negative feedback- is he not doing a good job??

He looks up, mouth still wrapped around that dick, to see- what the fuck, is he smoking again? He must _really_ be bored, fuck. That’s so humiliating.

Red flares in Dave’s cheeks, hot all the way up to his ears and down to his shoulders. He feels small under the way he’s being boxed in against the railing, nowhere to go, no way to get out. Totally pinned under this stranger's bored gaze and thick, muscley body. The shades the guy is wearing are more unsettling than any of the rest of it.

He makes an affronted noise, like he can’t believe that he’s being treated this way. He probably deserves it; maybe he is bad at this. He was going at it like it was candy and not like he was actually trying to please someone.

He can do better. He can.

He bobs his head a few times, with more determination, sucking hard, stroking more firmly with his fist. He’s ramping himself up, his own little pep talk, before he tries to take things further. 

When he bobs deeper, it scares him; his throat rejects the cock before it even touches it, and he has to back off to give a little cough. His cheeks puff around the dick because he refuses to drop it, even if it’s getting harder and harder to breath around it. 

He refuses to look up again.

Anxiety raises in him, makes his skin prickle for a whole new reason. His thoughts are racing, and it’s hard to focus. Fuck. Get it together Dave, you can do this.

Just don’t choke. It’s not that hard.

He takes a shaking breath and tries again. He forces himself to relax, the way he forces himself to shut down when he’s being beat. If he can take _that_ then he can take this no problem. It touches the back of his throat again and anxiety flares in him again, but it’s muted and dull. Fuzzy around the edges. Fall back into that safe place, it’s okay.

His throat tickles and struggles not to reject, and Dave still barely has half the cock in his mouth. It’s not even _in_ his throat, just pressing at the hole of it. His eyes are starting to sting.

Fuck, watching the kid ramp up his efforts is the hottest fucking thing Bro's ever seen- his face flushed a cute red, bobbing his head a little harder, gripping a little firmer, trying to take more of Bro into his mouth- and then he gets enough that he actually chokes on it and the feeling of it make's Bro's stomach clench.

Fuck. He can't let this kid go- Bro needs to take this kid home and absolutely wreck him. 

Bro tilts his head down enough to watch the kid's expression, watch his face go a little slacker, a little hazier, as he tries to take more of Bro's cock and stops- his brows furrowing, his eyes squeezing shut, clearly trying to push himself.

Bro wants to be mean. Bro wants to be _really_ mean. Instead, he reaches his free hand down, sinks his hand lightly into the kid's hair, and guides his head back.

"Don't hurt yourself." Bro says, taking a drag. He lets go of the kid's hair to bring his hand around and slip two fingers into his still-open mouth, rubbing them along the kid's tongue. "You have to take it slow on your first cock." He says, breathing the smoke out. 

He's wearing his usual fingerless gloves, so the pads of his bare fingers glide and rub over this kid's tongue as he gently fucks them between those thin lips. 

"Suck on these first, kid." Bro says. "Warm yourself up. You'll never get any deeper if your throat isn't used to it." His tone is amused- he wants to see if this kid can even get Bro's fingers in his throat without retching. "Swallow 'em down- and squeeze your thumb in your fist when you do it. Makes it easier."

Dave grunts at the sudden lack of cock in his mouth. It’s shocking, going from stuffed 100% full to having nothing, and the guy’s words are swirling in his head with his own muddy thoughts. He’s got about a hundred things to say to what he’s being told. Does the guy want him to try harder or not? Is it that obvious he’s never sucked a cock before?

Everything drowns out when fingers are stuffed in his mouth, though. Now, the words are warm honey tinted, instead of barbing. He _wants_ to listen, to take the advice and be the best that he can be. They taste terrible, like stale cigarettes and dirt and dried alcohol, but that’s okay. He’s tasted worse.

The fingers are significantly smaller in his mouth, easier to manage. He lets the man play with his tongue, press into it, licking around them. His own hands squeeze into his own thighs, determined to be good. His head thumps back dully against the wood as fingers press in deeper, and he moans again, both startled and horribly turned on by being manhandled like that.

His moan melts into a whine, though, when the first prod at the back of his throat again. He scrambles, squirming on his knees to fight his natural reaction to run away from it. He feels like he’s going to choke, fuck, he’s definitely going to choke--

He squeezes his thumb the way he was told and _swallows._ Fingers slip down his throat and his body heaves like he’s going to gag, going tense, holding his breath, god, oh god, it’s so fucking much. His back presses flat against the railing in an attempt to get as far away as possible. His eyes are starting to water, it’s terrible, god, he’s going to cry, but he...

...he’s not choking. His throat is spasming and he’s definitely panicking, but he’s not choking. It’s weird.

Saliva is gathering in his mouth, and some of it drools from the corner before he instinctively tries to swallow again. Of course, the saliva doesn’t go down, but his throat flexes around the fingers, and suddenly he’s _excited_ again. He _did it,_ he’s doing it, fuck yes.

He blinks the tears away and looks up again. There’s leather stuffed between his lips now, and it’s uncomfortably dry, but it’s also weirdly nice. He works his lips around it in a way that he hopes is enticing. He probably can’t look that cute right now though, with his face all red and tears tracking down his cheeks.

His dick is so fucking hard in his pants.

Fucking hell. The kid sucks on his fingers like he's worshiping them, and Bro absolutely catches him pressing his hands to his thighs- this kid's a natural sub, isn't he? That just makes this all so much hotter, knowing that Bro's the first man to ever touch him, to ever teach him to suck cock and make him feel this way. 

Bro shifts just that tiny bit closer as the kid's head thumps back against the railing, giving him just that less bit of space, trapping him in that tiniest bit more. And then Bro presses his fingers in deeper, more towards the back of his throat- and the kid _whines,_ squirming and then _fuck_ he's swallowing Bro's fingers down and they're in this kid's throat. 

It's so fucking warm and sucking around his fingers- spasming- but the kid doesn't choke, and Bro feels a zing of pride slide through him. 

He watches the tears gathering in the kid's eyes as he starts to suck on Bro's fingers, so enticing and wet, the little flicks of his tongue sending little tingles up Bro's arm. 

Bro takes a long pull on his cigarette, then, looking down at the kid as he exhales the smoke, says, deliberately pleased, "well done." He starts rocking his fingers a little, fucking them gently into the kid's throat, just tiny little judges to get him used to the motion.

The praise- _the praise_ makes Dave fucking glow. It never even occurs to him that this has gone way beyond a simple blowjob, he’s too swept up in it. Too eager to be good at it, to please this sexy as fuck stranger he just met. To let him drown out the shitty life he’s had this far.

Make him forget.

Forget…

The fingers move, and he does his best to swallow around them. He makes a noise of obvious struggle, a strained whine, and he manages to take it for several seconds (which is totally impressive, if you ask him) before his throat can’t take it and he’s turning his head to the side to _get them out,_ he can’t anymore, he can’t-

Tears swell in his eyes again and he hangs his head to cough. His throat burns and his mouth is wet and his _cough_ is wet and he’s shaking a little bit. It takes him a second (or a few) to catch his breath again. He fists his hands hard into his jeans to stop his trembling and looks up again.

“Let me try again,” he asks. His chest rises and falls heavily as he looks up. It’s _hard_ not to avert his eyes, but he doesn’t know what he would do if he isn’t given another chance. He hasn’t even made the man cum yet, and that’s _failure,_ isn’t it?

Bro is surprised that he lasts as long as he does- his throat swallowing and spasming around his fingers- and then the kid is turning his head away, hacking and coughing and Bro doesn't force it- he lets his fingers slip free from the kid's mouth. 

But when he looks up- _oh,_ boy does Bro's dick throb. Spit-shiny lips, teary red eyes, but expression determined as he stares right at Bro- so how could Bro do anything other than cup the back of this kid's head gently, thumb stroking through his soft, blond hair, and say, "have at it, kid." The barest hint of a proud smirk on his mouth. 

This kid's hands are still fisted on his thighs. Bro can't get over that tiny little thing, that tiny gesture- not touching himself without permission, not trying to grab at Bro- and when combined with how _utterly_ blissful this kid's expression had gone at the praise- 

Yeah. Bro's fucked.

Dave is expecting fingers back in his mouth, but that’s not what he gets. He gets surprisingly gentle fingers in his hair and a cock back in his face, and he’s not sure if he’s _ready._ He only got to practice with the fingers for a few seconds, not nearly long enough to take that massive cock again.

He will, though. It’s what the guy wants, so it’s what Dave is going to do.

When he leans in, he gives his mouth up completely. He has no grasp of what that _means_ yet, but he feels it. This stranger has been so _good_ to him. He trust him, as stupid as that might be. He would let the guy do just about anything to him, and he doesn’t even know his name.

He sucks in earnest, taking the cock as far into his mouth as he dares to. He can’t keep his hands to himself anymore, and he reaches up to grasp around the shaft again to stroke and twist along with his mouth. It presses at his throat again, and this time he doesn’t gag; he fights the reaction. It’s so much bigger than the fingers, he feels like he’s going to tear himself in two if he actually swallows it down, but he tries, gently.

He’s unsuccessful. He’s gasping for breath and his throat is _raw_ when he’s forced to pull himself away again, but he doesn’t let his mouth leave flesh. He cups the cock in his hand and licks all along the side of it, underneath, mouthing at it and wetting it, all eager and invested. He’s _enjoying_ himself, and he wants to hear that praise again.

He lets his press against his face as he takes a last steadying breath and takes it in his mouth again.

He's so _eager,_ now, and that makes Bro's blood quicken, pulse in his veins. As the kid bobs his head and sucks in earnest, bringing his hands up to pump over Bro's cock, Bro just keeps his hand cupped on the back of the kid's head, not pressing- just something to help guide him. 

He sucks in more of Bro's cock, this time, and Bro feels it nudge against the back of his throat, letting a low groan slip from his mouth at the feeling of it. "There you go, kid, just like that." He murmurs, bringing his cigarette up to his mouth again and taking a pull. 

When the kid has to pull off, gasping, Bro rubs his thumb over the back of his head again, reassuring, but the eagerness that he dives back in to lick along his cock has Bro giving a low sigh of pleasure. 

Fuck, all these tiny, eager kitten licks and touches already have Bro fit to burst. The fact that he has this submissive virgin trying so hard, so _eagerly,_ to suck his dick in the alleyway as he smokes- that, more than anything else here, is shoving him towards the edge- and Bro's getting close.

The kid takes Bro in his mouth again and Bro shifts slightly, sliding his hand around so he can cup the side of the kid's head, stroking his thumb back and forth over a cheekbone. "Hands on your thighs again, kid." He purrs, snubbing his cigarette out. "Just look at me with those pretty red eyes of yours and stay just like this." 

With the kid holding the tip of Bro's cock in his mouth, Bro wraps his hand around his dick and began to stroke it.

Dave eats up the praise just like he’s eating up this cock. Fuck yeah, he feels so fucking good, knowing that he’s making this man feel good. 

That voice is so sweet and convincing in his ears, he doesn’t question it when he’s given direction, he just takes it. He lets go of the dick with his hands, but they only touch lightly down on his thighs. Now that he’s not touching the guy, he wants _so badly_ to touch himself. 

He looks up slowly, hesitating just a little bit, because he’s so stupidly horny he doesn’t actually know what to do. He wants to touch himself, but as he looks up into that face again, he realizes that he wasn’t told to do that. It would be embarrassing to get off on just having a cock in his mouth anyway, wouldn’t it? He doesn’t know, his brain isn’t working very well right now. It’s easier to just be told what to do.

So he grips his fingers into his jeans again, looks up as obediently, and takes as much into his mouth as he can. It touches the back of his throat again, and this time he doesn’t tear up, and that makes him so fucking proud. He knew he’d learn quickly.

Bro rubs his thumb back and forth over this kid's cheekbone, reveling in the soft skin under the pad of finger. He fists his cock, stroking it with a rough twist of his wrist. Bro grins a little wider at the kid being so obedient, keeping his hands on his thighs, so he murmurs, "good boy." 

Bro strokes himself quickly as the warm mouth around the tip of his cock is offered up just that tiny bit more, sitting on the kid's tongue, and he lets his mouth part, a low groan sliding from his throat as he watches the kid, watches his desperate-to-please red eyed gaze, as he comes into his mouth. 

Bro's seed is hot as it splashes over the kid's tongue, splattering into the back of his throat, cock pulsing with each little surge of pleasure that rocked through Bro, and he enjoyed each and every last one of them to their fullest.

Dave preens when he’s told he’s good. He savours every soft touch to the side of his face, and he almost nuzzles into it, but he doesn’t want to move his mouth away, and he can’t _look_ away. He’s being good, he’s doing what he’s told, he’s-

he’s got a mouthful of cum-

He nearly chokes on it. It shouldn’t have shocked him as much as it did, but the first swallow _burns_ as it goes down. It doesn’t taste great, but it tastes a hell of a lot better than the guy’s fingers did, so he doesn’t think twice about swallowing the rest of it down.

At least, as much of it as he can. When he finally pulls his mouth away, he’s got it on his lip. He feels swollen and hot and raw in all kinds of ways that he’s never felt before. He’s flushed and light headed and _horny_ and the only thing he knows to do is to keep his hands down and his eyes up.

So he just sits there, panting, hard, with his hands down and his eyes up. He licks the cum from his lips and swallows again. “Holy shit…” Even his voice is raw.

The kid swallows his cum down so prettily, so willingly- Bro's chest went hot with a purring contentedness- especially seeing that strand on his lip, seeing him keep his hands on his thighs. 

"Good boy." Bro repeats, shifting his hand so that he can swipe the glob up with his thumb and slip it into the kid's mouth. He looks like he's about to fall over and he's _still_ not looking away, obeying Bro's commands so fucking perfectly. 

Bro drags his thumb out of his mouth, nice and slow, catching his bottom lip before slipping it off all the way. "Up, on your feet." He says, tucking himself back into his pants and taking just a half step back to give him room to rise up, plucking the cigarette off of the railing as he does so. "You've more than earned this."

And as the kid gets up, Bro tucks the cigarette into his mouth and lights it. He hadn't been _planning_ on smoking three of them tonight, but... the kid deserves an extra treat, for how perfectly obedient he was being.

Dave takes the thumb in his mouth as easily as anything else he’s taken tonight, but it’s gone just as quickly as it comes. He feels… weirdly empty, after all that, and it takes him a second to remember how to move when he’s told to get up.

As he stands up on numb legs, he watches the guy take a cigarette _(his_ cigarette, apparently) and put it in his own mouth. His eyes fix on the guy's mouth, and all he can think about is being kissed again.

This is the longest he’s probably ever gone without saying words out loud, and he has to clear his throat a little to amp himself up to do it. It feels weird to be doing something without being told to. And that fact is weird, too.

“Um… You didn’t have to light it for me, I could have done it.” He’s pretty sure he’s got a lighter in his backpack, but this is just as good. He kinda feels like he’s being given something special, that the guy would go out of his way to do it for him. It’s so dumb, that that would make him flush again, considering what he was just doing with his mouth, but here he is. Being an awkward teenager. 

He’s still unfortunately hard.

Bro makes a little amused noise at the kid's words. He takes the first, long pull on the cigarette as he tucks his lighter away then steps in again, closing the gap, his other hand taking the back of the kid's head again and tilting it up so Bro can bend in and press their mouths together.

His kiss is gentle, but gives no quarter for the kid to wiggle or move away, and he coaxes his mouth open again to breathe out the smoke, filling the kid's lungs. He rubs his thumb over the back of the kid's head as he straightens up, an amused smirk on his face. 

"Good to know." He says, voice low and husky. He's pressing the kid back against the railing, trapping him. "But you've earned more than just that." 

He shifts his leg forwards, one muscular thigh pressing between the kid's legs, against his probably _painfully_ hard hardon.

Twice; the guy said it _twice_ that he’s earned this, and that’s barely even a compliment, but it still makes Dave glow with warmth. He thinks he might be dreaming as the guy leans in, and then he’s being kissed, and wow… he just fucking melts into it.

He still hates the way cigarettes taste, but that doesn’t stop him from letting the man lick into his mouth and push it into his lungs. It’s so soft, so good, he’s being held, pressed into the railing, he fucking loves it, he still can’t believe a guy as hot as this is giving him the time of day. Or night. It’s still dark out- _oh._

Oh, there’s a thigh between his legs and that feels _good._ He moans openly and grinds his skinny hips down into it, his hard cock rubbing deliciously against it. His eyes flutter shut and his fingers cling to the guy’s polo shirt. “Fuck…” he shudders. 

His head hangs down as he tries to cope with how good he feels, before he picks it up and lets it hang back instead, showing the man every bit of his face and neck, exactly how blissed out he is.

“Feels good…” he murmurs. “Wanna cum so fuckin’ bad. You’re so fuckin’ hot.”

This kid is going to be the death of him, moaning so sweetly. Bro keeps his thigh there and lets him grind against it, lets him grab Bro's shirt. He tried his best, after all, all eager at getting to suck Bro's cock- it's not his fault that Bro's dick is huge. 

Bro smirks as the kid tries to hide it before his head tilts back, Bro letting his hand slip down to cup the back of the kid's neck instead. The expression on his face is _rapturous-_ if Bro was a younger man, he might've been able to get hard again just from that expression alone. 

"Feels that good?" Bro asks, hiking his thigh up a little more. He grins at the compliment, bringing the cigarette up to his mouth, and taking another drag, breathing deep and then kissing him again, slow and languid as he starts a gentle rock of his thigh- just a tiny little bit, enough for the kid to feel it. 

He kisses the smoke into his mouth, using more tongue this time, a deeper press, more forceful. He wants to see if he'll get even more riled up- or sink even more into submissiveness. He catches the kid's lip in his mouth as he pulls back, dragging his teeth over before it popped free.

Dave is _not_ used to this kind of attention. The one hand job he’s given before this, the three people he’s kissed, and his own hand could never measure up to the things he’s experiencing right now. So many things are happening to him at the same time, and he’s _sensitive._

Everything from the tongue in his mouth, to the hand cradling his head, to the teeth in his lip, to the thigh grinding into him, to the way this massive hunk of a man has to _bend down_ to kiss him, holy fucking hell, he’s going to cream his pants at this rate. He loves that he feels small, feels overpowered, even now that he’s the one being touched, he doesn’t have an ounce of the control, and he _likes it._

His heart is racing, and when the man tugs his lip with his teeth, he follows. He doesn’t actually give a fuck about the cigarette, no matter how hot it is for the man to keep feeding it to him, he just want to keep being _kissed._

“Yeah-” he breathes, quickly, with another hump of his cock into thick thigh. His eyes flutter open to look up at the guy through his lashes and he tugs at the guy’s shirt. “Please- don’t stop…” There’s literally no reason for him to beg for it, but he can’t help himself. The seconds that pass between kisses are too long and he’s not going to last much longer than this. He wants to catch as many as possible before this is all over and he might never get to have it again.

Bro gives a soft huff of amusement. "Don't stop?" 

This kid fits so perfectly under him that it feels serendipitous. His expressions so desperate and needy- his lithe, skinny frame, his submission to Bro, it's all stoking a purring, pleased monster in Bro's chest.

So he leans in a little more as the kid's hips jerk, as his eyes flutter, his voice so soft and needy, hands tight in Bro's shirt. 

"That can be arranged." Bro purrs, and rolls his body against the kid's thin, skinny one, pressing him into the rail, hand cupping the back of his neck firmly, holding him there. Bro tilts his head up to take a long pull, crushes the half-smoked cigarette out on the railing, and brings his head down, tilting it slightly to seal their lips together, his now-free hand finding the small of this kid's back, pulling him in tightly against Bro's thigh, against his body.

Bro kisses this small, submissive kid slow and deep, tongue flicking into his mouth, breathing the smoke in steadily, controlling the breath in his lungs, dragging it out as he claims his mouth, dominatingly firm with every shift of his lips, sinking his teeth into the kid's lip as he finally pulls back to let him breathe, working it over before letting it slip free.

Dave feels like he’s being eaten alive. The way he’s being grabbed leaves him soft and pliant and willing. The kiss is so thick and penetrating and all-consuming, it’s heady and dreamy, Dave can’t keep a solid thought in his head.

Solid, like the big, hard body he’s being clutched against, _god._ He’s hardly even moving his hips anymore, simply being used and given everything he needs. He feels safe and wanted and warm in this stranger’s arms, and maybe that’s fucked up, but Dave is fucked up, so what’s new?

He moans between their mouths, whines when the kiss leaves him again. He’s _close,_ he’s so fucking close, he’s positive that he’s going to nut any second. He had no idea he could even feel like this without actually having sex.

Wait, does this count as sex?

“I want-” he starts, his voice uneven, and he doesn’t even try to hide it. “I want to t-touch-” He manages to unclench one of his hands from the man’s shirt to reach for his own jeans. One good stroke of a warm hand and he’ll be gone.

"Don't you dare touch yourself." Bro murmurs, his breath ghosting over the kid's mouth, their lips barely inches apart. The kid's desperate, he's squirming, he's so close- and he's still asking permission.

His hand grips the back of the kid's neck more firmly- then it relaxes again as he presses in, kissing him forcefully, kissing like he means to consume this kid whole- and he might. He wants this kid in his bed, he wants to spread him open and make him writhe and shake and sob and praise him for being a good little sub and take him apart so carefully and slowly. 

His other hand finds the kid's hip, giving a tight squeeze as he yanks him up higher on Bro's thigh, then he growls " ** _cum_** _,_ " into the kid's mouth, an unmistakable command, and his hand plunges into the front of the kid's pants and grabs his cock, giving one rough twist of his hand over it.

The growl of words and the way hands tighten around him should _probably_ scare Dave, but it doesn’t. It’s unmistakably possessive, makes Dave feel even more helpless, and all the more safe. Like as long as he does what he’s told, this man would give him the world.

Which might be naive of him, but… it’s how he feels.

It feels _good_ when he’s hiked up on the man’s thigh, feet barely even still touching the ground, pinned between hard body and rough wood, like he’s being claimed. _Yes, I’m yours, please, I’ll do anything you say, just don’t ever put me down, please…_

He makes a sobbing noise into the man’s mouth when his dick is grabbed, and there’s pretty much _no way_ he wasn’t going to cum, so he’s grateful to have been given permission. His eyes go wet again as his orgasm overflows in him and he’s shaking, it’s so much, it almost _hurts,_ he doesn’t think he’s ever came this hard before, why is he crying, ugh, feels so fucking good. 

He kisses desperately at the man’s mouth as tears fall freely from his eyes. He’s clinging to the guy’s shirt and muttering curses in between sloppy kisses. “Oh my god, holy shit, fuck, what the fuck,” and so on, all broken and wet. He’s glad he doesn’t have to stand on his own, because he can’t seem to stop trembling.

This kid sobs so prettily, shaking apart, and the hunger in Bro's chest _purrs_ as he holds him close, giving him something to cling to as he trembles and shudders and cries through his orgasm. Bro doesn't move his hand through it, just pressing the heel of it over the kid's head so that he can catch all of his cum- he wants to see the kid lick it all up, wants to see that pretty red on the kid's cheeks, matching his eyes. 

Bro doesn't stop him as the kid presses kisses to Bro's mouth over and over, grateful for the railing to press the kid into for support, shifting a little bit closer to give the kid a bit more to lean on to stabilize him as he shudders. 

"Good boy." Bro murmurs into his mouth. "There you go, well done." He keeps trading little kisses with him, tiny little flicks of his tongue, biting at his lip, his hand still firm on the back of the kid's neck, keeping him trapped. 

Gradually, though, the kid starts to calm down, his breathing not quite so staggered, so Bro settles him down to rest more on the actual porch instead of on Bro's thigh, and slips his cum-coated hand from the kid's pants, bringing it up to his mouth.

"Go ahead and clean me up." He says, tone warm. "You did good, kid."

The praises wash over Dave like the sweetest balm on his fragile mind and body. He can barely string two thoughts together that aren’t “wow” and “so hot” or about how badly he wants to keep being held.

His daze eventually numbs out a little, though, and he’s aware of his feet touching down on the ground again. He’s about to say something, but before he can open his mouth, there’s a hand in front of it. It takes him a second, but he manages to focus his eyes on it and connect the dots with what he’s being told and… oh. Gross. _That’s so gross._ Is he serious?

He looks up at the man’s face, which remains more or less unreadable behind his shades, but Dave can still tell that, yeah, he’s serious. He’s still glowing just enough from the best orgasm of his fucking life and those melted sweet words, that he thinks… he’ll do it. It’s only his own cum, it’s not like he didn’t just swallow a stranger’s.

Are they still strangers? After what they just did?

Slowly, carefully, he brings a hand up to cup the one in front of him and bring it closer to his mouth. He looks down, because this is fucking embarrassing and he doesn’t want to be watched doing it, and tentatively starts to lick it up. It’s just as cold and nasty as he thought it would be, but he doesn’t stop. He runs his tongue over skin and leather, between the dips of his fingers, under the edges of his gloves, until there’s nothing left. 

He finds it comforting, in a way, to have his mouth occupied again, and he doesn’t think twice about it before sucking the man’s thumb into his mouth again. His lips are puffy and raw from being kissed and bitten and abused, but it still feels _good._

That is, until his stomach rumbles loudly, and he’s forced to remember that it’s empty. Well, there’s cum in it. -fuck, that’s weirdly hot. Why is that hot? ...Damn, he’s hungry. He burned too many calories just now. He doesn't want to think about what comes next, though, he doesn’t even want to think about moving. This bubble he’s found himself in is just too perfect to consider popping.

The kid takes to it with gusto- and Bro is so fucking pleased. He lets the corner of his mouth curl up as he watches the kid all but make out with Bro's hand, licking over the leather until it's spit-shiny and clean (and oh, doesn't _that_ bring ideas to mind-), then cleaning Bro's skin, then there are little flicks over the skin between Bro's fingers, then-

The kid just sucks Bro's thumb into his mouth, closing his kiss-swollen lips around it, and Bro watches as the kid's eyes flutter a bit from just having something in his mouth. Bro would push it a bit more, would rub his thumb over the kid's tongue and replace it with another two fingers again, just to drag this out-

and then the kid's stomach rumbles in an almost _comically_ loud fashion. Bro huffs a little laugh. "Hungry?" He asks. "Come inside. I'll get you something to eat." He detangles himself slowly from the kid, making sure he still can stand upright, and then leads him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Directly inside the door is Roxy, leaning against the wall with a red face, hands tucked in her armpits as her leg bounces nervously, so Bro stops.

"Roxy?" he asks, raising a brow, feeling the back of his neck heat up. 

"Jim told me to tell you that he has to go pick up his kid so he's leaving Janey in charge of the kitchen and to give him a call if there's a rush and you need him to come back!" Roxy blurts out all at once, her voice high, face getting redder with each word. Jim Egbert, of course, being their main cook. A dapper gentleman that Bro would absolutely sleep with, but alas, he is as straight as an iron rod.

Bro takes a moment to process her words. "That's fine, Roxy, thank you. You can text Jim and let him know we should be fine without him." Roxy nods quickly and spins on her heel and strides off. Bro can't help but wonder how much she saw, but puts it aside for now.

He leads Dave into the seated area of The Deviant, snagging a menu, finding a clean booth and sliding into it. He drops the menu on the other side of the table for the kid.

"Pick something, it's on me." Bro says, draping one arm over the back of the booth, legs spread under the table.

Dave had been _hoping_ the guy didn’t hear his stomach growl, that’s so not sexy of him, but of course, he heard it. He barely has time to zip his pants back up before he’s being left behind, so he scrambles to follow.

He quickly realizes that he’s in a _bar,_ of all places. At least it’s a bar that has food, so his lie from earlier still sort of stands. He listens in on the conversation that the guy has with some lady, clearly an employee, and it sounds like the guy is an employee too? Damn, the lady is hot too, what’s going on with this stupid bar? Maybe with a name like _The Deviant_ it’s like, a requirement to be hot to work here. That totally makes sense.

When he finds himself in a booth with a menu in his hands, he suddenly feels a little ashamed of himself. He shouldn’t be here, taking handouts from strangers. Even handouts from strangers who he’s just finished sucking their dicks. He’s taking up too much space, and he should just go- but his stomach growls again and he realizes with a hot face that this is probably the only meal he’s going to have for the foreseeable future and he should probably take advantage of it.

He sort of feels like shit about it.

“Um, thanks, uh…” he looks at the guy over his menu. Well, he looks at the guy’s chest, watches the way his arms splay out, anything to avoid looking at his face. And he realizes that he still doesn’t even know this guy's name. “What was your name?” 

While the kid settles in, Bro sees Roxy emerge from the back and catches her attention with a little raise of a couple fingers, her face is still red but she glances at the kid and raises a brow in a silent question, but when Bro just waits, she nods and goes off to get a set of silverwear and a glass of water.

Then the kid asks for Bro's name, and the moment couldn't have been handed to Bro better if it was on a silver platter. He shifts, tilts his head slightly, and asks,

"I thought you said you already knew the owner?" Amusement clear in his tone. Time to get some answers out of this kid.

Oh, shit.

Of course this guy is the fucking owner. And he just… _let_ Dave fall into that lie without saying anything. Dave is such an _idiot,_ why did he say that?

“Oh, I meant, uh… I know… the guy that owns the bar down the street,” he lies again, but it’s weak, it’s even weaker than the first time he said it, and one look at the guy’s face tells Dave that he’s not buying it for a second.

“...Okay, I lied. Sorry. I was just hanging out for a sec and didn’t want to get kicked out.” More like, he was taking a break after he spent an hour literally _running_ away from home. “Are you mad?” he winces. “You don’t need to feed me or anything, I can just go.”

"Stay in your seat, kid." Yeah. Open fucking book- someone really needs to teach this kid how to lie, his eyes give away _everything._ "You're clearly hungry, I'm not about to kick you out cause of a little lie." Bro makes an amused noise. "It was kinda funny, actually, watching you try to explain what you were doing hanging out on my back porch and seeing what you'd come up with."

He takes his arm off the back of the booth and rests both of his elbows on the table, arms resting lightly on the wood. 

"So how about some real answers, now." Bro says. "My name's Bro. Yours?"

Ugh, this is humiliating. He’s being laughed at. It makes him puff out his cheeks in a heated pout. Bro doesn’t even sound like a real name, is he just fucking with him?

He decides not to question it, though, because he’s not a brat and he’s not about to throw a fit. If the guy wants to be called Bro, then that’s what Dave will call him.

Still, his fingers tighten around the menu as he tries to keep himself together. “Okay, _Bro._ Mine’s Dave.”

Bro catches the snark in the kid's- in Dave's voice and raises a brow. "Would you rather call me _Ambrose_ and get your teeth knocked in?" He says dryly. "Because that's your other choice." 

Okay, maybe a bit aggressive, but sue him. Bro fucking hates the sound of his name.

Dave shrinks in his seat. Okay, this is not going well. Maybe he should just split before he can piss Bro off even more.

Before he can actually move to run, though, the lady from before is standing at the end of the booth. Well, fuck. “Sorry,” he mutters quietly in Bro’s direction.

Roxy sets out the silverware and the glass of water and exchanges a wary look with Bro before turning to Dave. “What can I get for you, kid?”

“Um…” Dave hasn’t actually looked at the menu yet. If he orders, he can’t leave, he would feel bad for wasting the food, but… Fuck, he wants to disappear. He looks down and orders the first thing that catches his eye. “I’ll have a cheeseburger, please.”

“Fries?”

“...yeah. Thank you.” Dave is practically squirming in his seat. He doesn’t know where to look, he feels like he’s in the hot seat, so he keeps his eyes down on his menu.

Bro sees Dave shrink back and a nagging thought starts to form in the back of his head. He quietly bats it away as he leans back in the booth. "Thanks Roxy." He says as she takes Dave's order. "Ring it up as an employee meal." 

"Relax, Dave." Bro says, slinging his arm back over the back of the booth again, making himself comfortable. "Now, why don't you tell me what you were doing behind my bar? I already know you were lying about your 'friend', too."

Being told to relax, surprisingly, does not really help Dave relax all that much. He does sit back in the booth though, and at least pretend like he’s trying to relax. He leaves the menu on the table and holds his own hands in his lap.

“I just told you, I was just hanging out… What else do you want me to say?”

Bro waits a moment, then lifts one shoulder up in a mild shrug. "Just trying to figure you out." He settles on saying. "Seems like you might got some shit going on. I'm curious how it brought you here." 

He's guessing, but is it really guessing when you're seeing echoes? Bro swears he can see flashes of himself in this kid before Bro ditched everything in his life to join the army and goddamn, he would really prefer to avoid seeing as many kids follow in _those_ footsteps as possible.

Dave narrows his eyes a bit, because it almost sounds suspiciously like Bro might give a shit about him. Which doesn’t make any fucking sense and can’t possibly be true. Not only did they just meet, but Bro seems like he’s got his shit together here, with his own bar and cool demeanor, what good would prying into Dave’s personal life do?

He shrugs a little bit. “Maybe I was planning on camping out there for the night. Does it matter?” It’s enough details, he thinks. He’s not about to tell his guy- _Bro_ that he’s spent the last seventeen years being his father’s bitch and finally decided to run away. Or that this isn’t the first time he’s tried to run away. Or that he’d rather be sucking a random guy off for a cigarette than thinking about where his pathetic life is going.

“I think it worked out pretty well for me, though. Right place, right time. Caught your attention, right?” He gives a little grin, like the cheeky little shit he is. It’ll be _much_ easier to talk about that than why he was out there.

_Planning on camping out._ There it is, the casual line that basically confirms Bro's suspicions. Homeless. Probably new homeless, too, judging by the relative cleanness of his clothes. 

Well, that puts Bro in an awkward situation. He can't exactly let this kid go out on the streets- he'll get chewed up and spat out in no time. But at the same time, if he comes on too strong, the kid'll probably think he's a creep and bolt. 

Take it easy, then. Don't draw attention to what the kid gave away.

Bro huffs in amusement. "I suppose so. I must have a weakness for cute blond twinks." He drawls.

“Hey, I’m not a _twink-”_ Dave huffs and crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat. Maybe he’s smaller than Bro, and skinnier, and younger, and- you know what, fuck. “Next to _you,_ anyone would look like a twink.”

...wait.

He looks up again, a bit more shyly. The tight cross of his arms goes a little bit looser as his defense falls back down. “...you think I’m cute?” he asks.

Bro raises a brow. "Kid, anyone _with eyes_ thinks you're cute." He says dryly, watching the nervous, hopeful expression in Dave's eyes, the subtle way his body relaxes. He hadn't been imagining it out there, then- this kid _absolutely_ has really good responses to praise.

A thought occurs to Bro. "...how old are you, anyway?"

Dave bites back a grin, chewing his lip a little as he lets the compliment sink in. He doesn’t exactly have a _bad_ self image, he knows he’s kind of attractive, but hearing it from the mouth of someone clearly so much hotter than he is is a pretty fat fucking ego boost.

Impulse makes him lie again and he says, “I’m twenty one.” Maybe it’s because he’s in a bar, he’s not sure.

A beat of silence passes, and Bro does nothing but stare at him, and he backpedals almost immediately. “...twenty…” he tries again. 

More silence, and a pointedly quirked eyebrow from across the booth.

“Nine-” he starts to say, but he _knows_ he’s pushing his luck. He heaves a heavy sigh and chews the inside of his cheek. “Okay- I’m seventeen. Fuck, stop looking at me like that… I’ll be eighteen in a few months, I’m not a kid.” 

His face is hot again, feeling like he’s being judged. Bro’s gaze is heavy, and Dave has a feeling he’s going to crack under it every single time. He can’t even imagine what it would be like if he weren’t wearing those sunglasses. “How old are _you?”_ he asks, just to deflect away from himself.

When Dave tries to claim he's twenty one, all Bro does is wait, raising a brow. The kid backpedals immediately, but all Bro has to do is wait long enough for him and he admits his age. 

Christ. Seven-fucking-teen. Either a runaway then or kicked to the curb. It's a tossup, really, but Bro's leaning towards runaway. There's a kind of defiant stubbornness to him that's endearing, in a way.

Something in the back of Bro's head whispers, traitorously, _'Jailbait, Strider, well done.'_ Bro ignores it.

"Twenty nine." He says.

“Really?” Dave asks, raising a brow of his own. “You don’t look that old.”

As soon as it leaves his mouth, he regrets it. Jesus, way to insult the guy who’s giving him a free meal.

He sits up straight in his booth, eyes maybe a little bit too wide, hands fisted in the thighs of his jeans. “I mean-- So this is your bar, then? That’s so cool.” Nice save.

Ouch. Twenty nine is old, huh? Bro doesn't really remember a lot of himself at seventeen, but surely he didn't think twenty nine was _old._

....or maybe he did, actually. Teenagers are somehow convinced that anyone more than five years older than them are ancient, right? Or something like that. What Bro is getting at is that teenagers are self-centered.

"You should learn to respect your elders." Bro drawls, even as Dave tries to shift the conversation. He's amused, though, a slight grin on his face.

“Sorry…” Dave says sheepishly, deflating a bit. He really didn’t mean it, it just came out. Bro is too fucking hot to be old, and that’s on _period._ “I’ll suck your dick again to make up for it, if you want,” he adds, another wide grin growing on his face.

But it’s now that the waitress comes back with his food, and she nearly drops it as she obviously overhears what Dave says.

He has the decency to blush about it as she sets the food in front of him with a quick, “I’ll be over there if you need anything, uh, enjoy,” and she’s off.

Dave just stares at the food as he tries and fails to forget how humiliating that just was. Actually, it smells amazing, and his hunger outweighs his embarrassment pretty quickly as he stuffs a too-hot fry in his mouth. Burns be damned, he’s _hungry._

Bro huffs as Dave makes the offer. Cheeky brat. Poor Roxy, though- she's already embarrassed enough. Bro feels bad, watching her retreat, face red, before looking back to Dave.

The kid's clearly blissed out just on his first bite. His expression is adorable, eyes closed in near-rapturous joy.

Bro decides to mess with him a bit.

"Well." He muses. "If you're _offering..."_

Dave is in the middle of stuffing his fifteenth fry into his face when Bro speaks up again, and he has to stop as his whole body heats up again. His young libido flares to life as just the _thought_ of doing it again. He can see that Bro’s legs are spread where he’s sitting, and he can’t help himself from imagining crawling under the table and getting right back to work.

It’s a disgusting fantasy. The floor is probably filthy, and there’s something about being tucked away and hidden under a table like a dirty little secret that’s… well, he doesn’t know. It’s doing _something_ to him, though.

He swallows the wad of food in his mouth before he finishes chewing properly, and it hurts on the way down, and that should _not_ make his dick jump the way it does.

“I… wouldn’t mind doing it again…” he says, slowly. More like he would _love_ to do it again, but he should probably play it a little cooler than that. Now that he knows how much older Bro is than him, he doesn’t want to seem too inexperienced or eager. He has no idea how obvious it is, though.

He chases his painful swallow with a mouthful of water, and wow, that really hits the spot. Maybe food is a little more important than dick right now. “Can I finish eating first, though?”

Bro was mostly joking, but he _sees_ the expression on Dave's face and feels his cock give a throb. Well, shit, this kid really would just sink under the table and blow him in the middle of his bar if he told him to, huh? Fuck, that really shouldn't be as hot as it is.

"Maybe later." Bro settles on. "Definitely not right now, you don't want that to get cold." 

Shit. Yeah, Bro _definitely_ has to keep this kid off the streets- he'll get snapped up by someone way worse than Bro. He ignores that little voice whispering _'Keep him off the streets- and in your bed instead?'_ because well, _true,_ but also this kid is way too innocent. He'd be eaten alive.

“Right…” Dave says. He realizes far too late that Bro did not mean _right now_ and that he was jumping the gun. So much for not seeming too eager.

The promise of there being a ‘later’ though… he likes that a lot.

Several moments of somewhat awkward silence pass while Dave eats and tries to figure out what to say. This is one of the only conversations he’s ever had with an adult that weren’t _’So how’s school?’_ or something comprised entirely of screaming and throwing things. Or pity. He gets a lot of pity, too. It’s probably painfully obvious that Dave is a runaway, and he’s extremely grateful that Bro isn’t showing him any pity.

He kind of maybe really likes Bro. Like in a way that makes him want to do more than just suck his dick. Even if he’s not 100% sure what else there is to do. It’s not like he wants to skip down the beach holding hands with the guy. Maybe like, watch a movie and make out for a while. That would be nice.

He’s getting off track. He’s sitting in a bar right now and he hasn’t even tried to get a drink out of it yet. Would Bro let him snag a beer even though he already admitted to being seventeen? It wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?

“So… would it be crossing a line if I asked for a beer?”

Bro just sits back and watches Dave eat out of the corner of his eye, face turned more towards the bar to help Dave feel a bit more comfortable, like Bro isn't watching his every move. Dave isn't _scarfing_ down the food, but it's a near thing, clearly controlling himself just enough to be eating at a pace that's socially acceptable.

He's realized it already, but there's something about this kid. More than just reminding Bro of himself, more than just being a runaway that Bro wants to help, more than... _something._ Maybe it's the vulnerability, maybe it's the instant submission that Dave was showing to Bro, but Bro wants to take this kid home, wrap both arms around him and never let him go. 

At the question, Bro makes a low, amused noise. "What do you think?" He asks, looking more directly at Dave, curious about the response that Dave would come up with.

Dave should probably be more intimidated by that response than he really is, but something about the way Bro has been eyeing him combined with his full belly gives him a little more confidence to be the annoying little shit that he usually is. The empty bar helps, too, knowing that no one is around to listen to what he’s saying.

Except the waitress, he guesses. But she already heard.

“I don’t know,” he starts, with a casual shrug. “I think you’re the kind of guy who would stick his dick in a random kid’s mouth out in the open where anyone could see it without asking how old he is first.” Dave tsks and shakes his head in mock disappointment. “Taking advantage of little old me who only wanted a cigarette. How could you?” A little, barely concealed smirk to show that he’s obviously not hurt by it, but that he _knows._ “So I think a beer might not be so bad. _Sir.”_

He tacks that little word on at the end to play up the power dynamic they have going on here, but it backfires on him a little. It makes him feel small again, and his confidence waivers a little bit. Good thing he’s done talking.

Bro listens with an amused air until Dave breaks out the _sir._ He shifts forwards, reaches out and grabs Dave's chin- lightly, just enough for it to be firm without possibly hurting him- and presses his thumb to Dave's lower lip, tilting his head up slightly.

"I would watch that mouth of yours, kid." Bro purrs, letting his voice slip lower. He slowly thumbs over Dave's lip, just enough to drag it down a bit, before sliding the pad of his thumb halfway into Dave's mouth, just enough to slip through his teeth and rest on the tip of his tongue. 

"You don't know what fire you're playing with." Bro continues. "That mouth of yours might get you in... _trouble."_

The grip on Dave’s chin is gentle, but it feels _heavy._ With the way Bro is talking to him, he might as well have shoved Dave down in his seat. Bro’s gaze is overwhelming, and it makes Dave hot all over.

His heart races to think that Bro is this keyed up over something Dave said. Dave _did that,_ turned Bro on enough to make him reach across the table and grab him. He wonders what else Bro would do if he pushed him a little. Fuck, that’s so…

Dave swallows his nerves, trying not to shift under the pressure. He’s got his last bite of burger in his hand, but he doesn’t dare move. “...What if I want to get in trouble?” he asks, quietly.

If Dave could see Bro's eyes, they would be _dark_ with heady desire.

 _"That can be arranged."_ Bro purrs, deep and low. He tilts Dave's head up just a little more, forcing him to feel that vulnerability, swiping his thumb along Dave's lower lip. 

Bro makes his decision.

"Come home with me." He says, soft- yet firm. Like velvet over steel. "I'll take care of you, Dave."

Bro’s thumb in his mouth is making Dave’s stomach flip in ways he never knew it could. 

A lifetime of being told not to trust strangers is telling him that this is a bad idea. But a lifetime of him not caring whether he lives or dies is telling him he wants to hear that low voice telling him he’s good again. He wants to be kissed again and held and- and _taken care of._ Shit, Bro wants to take care of him? Okay. He’ll let Bro do anything he wants to him.

“Okay,” he agrees, and his voice sounds distant in his own ears. Right now, his focus is entirely on the man across from him. Nothing else exists. He probably has stars in his eyes, as dazed as he feels. 

And it’s not like he has anywhere else to go anyway.

He sets his last bite back down on the plate. He’s not hungry anymore.

Bro stomach feels hot. He forces himself to breathe slowly, to stop himself from lunging across the table and kissing Dave- this _seventeen year old kid-_ senseless. The dazed expression on his face, the adorating in his eyes- Bro wants to _drown_ in it, have Dave look at him like that forever and ever. 

"Alright." Bro finally murmurs. He thumbs over Dave's lip one last time before pulling his hand back. 

"Finish your food. I need to go finish up a couple of things." Bro says. "Then I'll take you home." 

He slides from the booth, rising to his feet, but pauses next to Dave. He drops his hand on top of Dave's head, mussing his hair slightly.

"You're a good kid, Dave." He says quietly. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Then he strides off into the back of the bar.

A slurry of both good and bad emotions mix up inside Dave as Bro gets up and pets him and walks away.

First, the fear hits him. As Bro gets up and rounds the table to loom over him, anxiety hits him like a truck. He worries that he’s done something wrong, that Bro might hit him or hurt him or- he doesn’t know, but that’s not what happens. 

Relief, when Bro touches his hair gently. Why would Bro hurt him? Bro hasn’t done a damn thing so far to make Dave think he ever would. But still, his mind skips back to a few hours ago, his dad grabbing him by fistfuls of hair and yanking him around by it.

Bro is so fucking nice. Dave doesn’t deserve it.

It takes him a while to finish the last of his food. He wishes he would have gotten that beer before Bro walked off. He sits there stewing in his own mixed up emotions until he nearly gets up and just leaves. He _really_ doesn’t deserve everything that Bro is doing for him, it makes him kind of fucking sick. But he _likes_ Bro, and like a selfish douchebag, he wants to go home with him. He really really wants to stay with Bro…

He sits back against the booth with his knees pulled up to his chest and a pair of headphones in his ears. The music helps him drown out the self pity a little bit, but mostly it just makes him numb. 

By the time Bro comes back to get him, he’s settled into a solemn silence. 

Bro goes into the back, locks the office door, slides off his shades and very carefully folds them, setting them down onto the desk, before burying his face in his hands and resisting the urge to scream.

Seventeen. A _seven-fucking-teen year old_ and Bro had him suck his dick, shotgunned him cigarette smoke, gave him a handjob (does it count if it's just one stroke?), and now is taking him home, and probably going to fuck him _again_ later.

 _'Good job, Strider.'_ The voice in his head, louder now and sounding suspiciously like his old Sargent, says snidely. _'You really screwed the pooch on this one, huh? You big fuckup.'_

"Shut up." Bro mutters and takes a deep breath, standing there with his face in his hands, holding his breath and wrangling every last trace of that voice, boxing it up until he can chuck it back into the back of his mind.

Right. Compartmentalize. Bro breathes out, lungs burning. Dave's seventeen. Fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's a kid who's vulnerable and it's Bro's fucking job to take care of him and protect him and yeah, okay, he really really wants to dick this kid down until he's sobbing and so fucking far into subspace that he'll be drifting for hours. Whatever. Bro can do that _and_ be a responsible fucking person. 

Crisis successfully navigated like a fucking boss, Bro slips his shades back on, unlocks the door, and sits down at the desk to finish the orders that need to be sent out tomorrow. He barely reads what he's signing- usually he double-checks everything, but Jim's never had any massive fuckups before, so Bro's basically just dashing his signature on the pages and stacking them to the side. 

He looks up as the door opens and meet's Roxy's flustered, embarrassed gaze. "Yes?" He asks.

Roxy shifts a bit. "I didn't mean to- uh- walk in- out on you two-" She starts, voice sliding higher. Bro holds back a sigh. Roxy's crush on him was an issue for a bit, but he though she had gotten over it.

"Roxy-" he starts, but Roxy barrels on.

"and I _promise_ I'm not trying to be nosey, but Bro, that _kid_ out there looks like he's sixteen _max_ and you were kissing him and Bro _I don't want you to go to jail for fucking a minor-"_

Roxy's damn near hyperventilation. Bro gets up, takes her shoulders, and pulls her into a hug. She holds back her tears admirably, staring up at the ceiling with a fierce, burning, determined-not-to-cry gaze. 

"I'm not going to jail." Bro says firmly. "I don't know where you're getting those thoughts, but put them out of your mind. The situation with Dave is-" he hesitates, "-complicated, but- he needs my help. And before you ask, no, the help does not involve me shoving my tongue down his throat for him to _get_ that help."

"Wasn't gonna ask that." Roxy says stubbornly. 

"Alright. I'm not going to say it's none of your business, but-"

"-but it's none of my business." Roxy says reluctantly. 

"Just a bit." Bro confirms, but pulls back enough to settle both hand on Roxy's shoulders. "Roxy, you're my star waitress in this place. You've always got my back." 

Roxy stares at him with big eyes, surprised at his words. Bro pauses, then flips his shades up to rest on top of his head. Roxy’s eyes go wider as Bro looks at her, serious.

"So trust me.” He says. “I always look after my family. You’re my family, Jim’s my family, all of you are. And that kid out there? _He needs a family._ I can feel it.” 

Roxy slowly nods, still stunned at actually seeing Bro’s eyes. 

“And if I can be that family- then I’m going to. Because he’s lost and alone and most importantly- he’s _vulnerable._ And if it’s not me- it’ll be someone way worse.” 

“I- okay.” Roxy says faintly. “I was just going to say ‘don’t get caught fucking a minor by the cops’.” 

Bro pauses.

“...oh.” He says after a moment, feeling a bit silly for being so dramatic. There’s a beat, then Roxy _beams_ at Bro. 

“We’re your _family!”_ She squeals gleefully, throwing her arms around Bro, who catches her and pats her back with an _’oof’_ as the wind is driven from him. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let it go to your head.” Bro says, clearing his throat. “Now I’ve got work to finish, be a menace somewhere else.” 

Roxy squeezes him tightly before letting go, backing out of the room as she makes a heart shape at him. Bro rolls his eyes and reaches up to flick his shades down, sitting back down to do his work.

It takes him about forty-five minutes of rushing through what _needs_ to be done, but then he’s getting his jacket and helmet and leaving the office, going back out to the bar and to Dave.

Who is apparently sleeping? Listening to music with his eyes closed, at the very least. Bro puts a light hand on his shoulder to rouse his attention. He’s not wearing his leather jacket, letting it drape over his other arm as that hand holds his helmet. 

“Dave.” Bro says. “Let’s go.”

Dave is so lost in his own headspace, he doesn’t notice Bro coming. He doesn’t jump when he’s touched, though, he simply opens his eyes and looks up. He takes one earbud out to hear what Bro says, then the other with a short nod.

He tucks all his stuff into his bag and follows Bro without a word. His head is filled with a pleasant static, successfully drowned out of all the bad shit he’s trying to avoid. Out of sight, out of mind, right? He has nothing to worry about if nothing matters.

He doesn’t even notice the helmet under Bro’s arm until they’re standing in front of a motorcycle. “Woah,” he finally says, his spell broken for a moment to simply be impressed. Bro is literally too cool.

He looks up at Bro (because damn, Bro is still so much taller than him) and asks the obvious question, “This is yours?”

Bro makes an amused noise at the question. "Sure is." He says, taking his jacket and draping it around Dave's shoulders. It dwarfs him- almost to a comical size, but- it's leather, it's tough- it'll cut the wind and keep him in one piece if anything happens. 

"Put that on." Bro says. "And this." He hands the helmet to Dave as well before swinging onto his bike. "You ever ridden on a bike before?"

Dave blushes like, stupid fucking hard as Bro gives him his jacket. It’s way too big on him, it’s heavy, it feels _good._ He has to physically restrain himself from pulling it up and burying his face in it to see how Bro smells, which the helmet being put in his hands helps him do. He’s glad it's so dark out, so Bro can’t see how embarrassing he’s being.

Who’s in a funk? Not Dave. Dave is just fucking peachy.

His heart thuds in his chest as he puts the helmet on and puts his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. It covers half his hands, too… How moe.

“Uh, the kind without a fucking engine, yeah.” He watches the way Bro’s thighs straddle the seat, and his heart thuds even harder. He stands there dumbly, openly checking the man out, before he realizes what he’s doing and snaps his eyes up. “Where am I supposed to sit?” he asks.

Bro shifts the bike to kick up the stand, then starts the engine. One of his few indulgences in life is his bike- so she starts like a dream, roaring to life under his hands. 

Call him a sap, but- she's his girl. Few things are better than feeling her purring between his thighs. 

"Climb on behind me." Bro says, reaching back and patting the seat. "You'll want to hold on tight. When I turn, match my motions- lean _into_ the turns, don't try to counter-balance like the dumbfucks do in the movies." He instructs.

“Right, okay. _Obviously._ Sure.”

Dave is nervous, and he’s not sure why. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s going to be pressed so close to Bro. Maybe it’s the _jacket._ Maybe it’s Bro talking like they’re about to be going way too fucking fast. Maybe it’s the thrill of the risk- maybe it’s a lot of things. Maybe it’s all of it.

Maybe it’s that he’s _going home with Bro._

He takes a deep breath and climbs over the back of the bike. It’s not quite as smooth as when Bro did it, more awkward and unpracticed, but soon enough, he’s flush against Bro’s back with his hands locked together against Bro’s stomach.

His abs… God, Bro is so fucking solid. Just one big mass of hard muscle. Is it even possible to be this gay for a guy? Suddenly he’s a little worried that his hips are fit so well around Bro’s. He would never live it down if he got hard like this and Bro _felt it._

“...I’m ready,” he says, giving Bro an extra squeeze. He lays his head against Bro’s back and braces himself for go.


	3. Chapter 3

Bro waits for Dave to settle on the bike behind him, his pulse picking up slightly at the feeling of Dave's arms circling around his waist, at the feeling of Dave pressing up behind him. 

At Dave's words and the squeeze of his arms, Bro nods and brings his feet up, pulling away. 

He honestly doesn't go that fast- too much and the wind would tear at him something fierce- so it takes a little bit longer than normal to get home. By like, five, ten minutes maybe, but Bro finds himself wishing that it could be longer, faster- he wants to take Dave on a  _ real _ drive and let him feel the wind.

....that's disgustingly sappy. Bro resolves to do it someday. 

They pull up to his apartment building. Bro has one that thankfully has parking off the street, so he doesn't have to worry about random people on the street trying to jack his bike. 

Bro pulls into a spot, turns his bike off, and glances back to Dave, letting him get off. "What'd you think?" He asks, an amused tilt to his head.

The ride leaves Dave feeling… weak. In just about every possible way. 

The way Bro handles the bike is so  _ sweet. _ Every turn is gentle, feels natural, like he can’t tell where Bro ends and the bike begins. Dave feels safer than any person should ever reasonably feel on a death machine like a motorcycle. And Bro feels so good and so perfect and comfortable in his arms…

He doesn’t get hard, but he gets… something.

“Uh…” Dave starts, more or less at a loss for words. He really doesn’t want to let go of Bro, but he supposes he has to get off sooner or later. He takes the helmet off and lets it hang in his hand as he tries to dismount.

Getting off the bike is just as ungraceful as getting on was, only worse. His legs wobble when he hits solid ground, and he has to grab at Bro’s arm again to keep himself steady.

“...it was cool,” he finally says, as eloquent as ever. He gives Bro a sheepish grin and lets his hand linger on Bro’s skin for a second too long before letting go.

Bro just holds himself steady as Dave climbs off and uses Bro's arm to steady himself. Once Dave lets go, Bro slides off his bike and rises to his feet. 

"Glad to hear it." Bro says, reaching out and cupping the back of Dave's head, leaning in to kiss him again, just a gentle press of their mouths for a lingering moment, before pulling back and letting his hand slip free, turning away to stride to the back door of the apartment complex and unlock it.

Dave goddamn nearly melts when Bro kisses him again. He’s not sure why he keeps expecting Bro to… not do that. But every time, it chips away at him a little more, and he’s going to end up with the biggest fucking crush if Bro keeps it up.

...like he doesn’t already have the biggest fucking crush. Who is he trying to kid?

He only lasts about half a second when Bro lets him out of that warm embrace before he’s attaching himself to Bro’s side again. He slides his arms right back around Bro’s waist and hugs him from behind as Bro unlocks the door, his face buried in Bro’s back, the helmet still clutched in one hand.

Bro feels the corners of his mouth curl up as Dave hugs him from behind. He settles one hand over Dave's, giving a little squeeze. 

"Come on, kid." Bro murmurs, tugging the door open. He turns in Dave's arms, wrapping his arms around Dave's shoulders and tugging him to press against Bro's side. "Let's go upstairs." 

His hand squeezes Dave's shoulder lightly as they start up the stairs, Bro going just a touch slower than normal to not drag Dave up the stairs by accident.

Bro's apartment is on the second floor. It's a two-bedroom, one bath, with a tiny balcony overlooking the street to smoke on. It's a meticulously neat space, white walls and hardwood floors. 

The kitchen is directly to the right of the door, which shares an open section with the living room. After a slight wall on the left side of the door, there's a hallway off to the left with the bathroom on one side, the smaller bedroom on the other, and a third door at the end of the master bedroom. 

"Welcome to my apartment." Bro says, as he closes the door behind them. "Shoes off." He slips his shoes off as he says it, lining them up neatly on the shoe mat. 

Bro's apartment is decently furnished. He has a slightly beat up- but broken in and extraordinarily comfortable- couch and a decently large TV, a dining table over in the kitchen, a chair or two. 

Bro doesn't mind if Dave pokes around, honestly. There's nothing overly valuable in his apartment aside from like, two things that Dave could easily steal and the rest of it is big furniture like his TV, so- Bro's not worried about it.

Warmth swells in Dave when Bro just…  _ lets him _ cling to him the whole way upstairs. This is not good, Dave is going to latch onto this physical affection and never fucking let go. Maybe he was wrong about not wanting to hold Bro’s hand and skip down the beach together, he’d do just about anything for another kiss. And another and another and so many more.

He looks around when they finally get inside. It’s smaller than his dad’s house, but, duh, it’s an apartment. It looks nice, from what Dave can tell, feels cozy. He doesn’t really have an eye for what a house should look like, though, and all he really notices is that it’s  _ clean. _ Way cleaner than his dad’s house. When he takes off his shoes, he makes sure to line them up just as neatly as Bro did.

He feels slightly out of place, like he doesn’t know what to do with his body. He doesn’t know where to set the helmet down, and he’s still got Bro’s jacket on. It hasn’t really hit him yet where he is. In a stranger’s house with an older man who he definitely had very illegal relations with. Who he’s probably going to have even more illegaler relations with…

He bites his lip and puts his eyes back on Bro, who isn’t looking at him anymore. “Hey, thanks for like… everything…” he says. There’s no telling where he would have ended up tonight if Bro hadn’t taken him in.

Bro lightly takes the helmet from Dave, leaning over to set it on the kitchen counter. Dave's still wearing Bro's jacket and he looks so small and vulnerable in it that it makes Bro want to fuck him when Dave's wearing it- and  _ only _ wearing it. 

Filing that thought away for later, Bro steps over to be in front of Dave, cupping his face with both hands.

"Dave." He says quietly. "I don't know what kind of shit you've been through that ended up with you here, but you don't have to thank me for taking you in." He lets his thumbs rub over Dave's cheekbones and then slides them down over the sides of Dave's neck and back, so that he's cupping the back of Dave's neck. 

And then Bro leans in and kisses Dave nice and slow, languid and full of tongue.

Dave doesn’t have time to process what Bro says before he’s being kissed again. What he’s been through? Doesn’t matter. All that matters is the tongue in his mouth and the promise Bro made earlier to let him suck his dick again.

And Bro kisses him  _ deep _ too, enough to make his head spin and his blood rush. He moans for Bro, a pretty little noise as he easily presses right up against him. He wraps his arms around Bro’s chest, clinging so close, surrounded on all sides by Bro’s body and Bro’s jacket. It takes his fucking breath away.

Fuck, Dave's so sweet and eager against him. Bro keeps the kiss long and slow, even as Dave moans. Dave's wrapped in Bro's jacket, in the proof of Bro's protection.

It's enough to make Bro want to swallow Dave whole. He slides his hands down over Dave's shoulders, heat gathering in his chest as his hands continue down all the way to Dave's hips, where they gripped for a moment before hauling Dave up so that the kid can wrap his legs around Bro's hips.

"Come on, " Bro murmurs, hands squeezing at Dave's ass as he holds him up, turning to go down the hallway to his Bedroom.

Bro's bedroom has a decent sized bed in it- queen sized-, a laptop on a desk, a set of turntables- but he ignores all that to keep kissing Dave.

Dave is pretty sure he’s never been kissed like this before. It’s heavy and penetrating and sticky sweet and it leaves Dave without a thought to his name. He goes easily when Bro lifts him up, wraps his legs snug around Bro’s hips. He’s already hard where his cock pushes into Bro’s stomach.

A shocking thrill zips up Dave’s spine when Bro squeezes his ass, and okay, he’s  _ definitely _ never been kissed while being felt up like this. It makes him squirm in Bro’s arms and kiss back more eagerly.

He realizes belatedly that Bro’s been carrying him to his bedroom, he can feel Bro’s thighs moving, and that’s so much fucking hotter than being lifted was, and being lifter was already pretty hot. Bro could break him in half, and he’d probably say thank you.

He breaks to breathe, panting heavily, and opens to look Bro in the eye- ...the shades. Well, that’s a little disappointing. Still, his horny momentum doesn’t stop, and he asks, “I guess that body’s not just for show, huh?”

Feeling Dave's hard cock against his belly sends a pleased little thrill through Bro. Sometime Bro wants to spread Dave out on the bed and see how many orgasms he can wring out of this kid before he begs Bro to stop.

...there are a lot of things that Bro wants to do to Dave, actually. 

But right now, he just makes a low, amused noise at Dave's question as he carries him over to the bed, kneeling down on it. He doesn't put Dave down quite yet, enjoying the feeling of Dave straddling his thighs, so he tilts his head and says,

"What gave it away?" before kissing Dave again, hungrier this time, his cock getting plump in his jeans.

Dave braces himself to be lied down once Bro climbs on the bed, but… that doesn’t happen. And Dave  _ loves _ that Bro doesn’t let him go.

He squeezes his legs harder around Bro’s waist, hiking himself up in the process and kissing down on Bro with all the passion of a seventeen year old about to get his dick wet for the first time. He pushes his hands up the back of Bro’s neck and into his perfectly styled sexy hair and the feel of it between his fingers makes Dave’s heart skip a beat.

He’s getting way too hot in Bro’s leather jacket, but he’s dreading having to take it off. When he finally has to break to catch another breath, he touches his forhead to Bro’s and answers, “I don’t know, the show is pretty fucking good all on it’s own… using it on me is just an extra hot bonus...” 

He’s not sure where all this bravery is coming from, but he’s not about to stop. When he dives back in for another kiss, he smiles into it and nips at Bro’s lip.

God, Dave feels like he's trying to climb Bro like a tree and it is  _ so fucking hot. _ Bro encourages him with another squeeze of Dave's hips before he lets his hands slide back to grab Dave's ass in full, starting to massage it.

Dave's fingers in his hair, though, make him give a low groan of enjoyment. Fuck, that's always been a weakness of his, and the feeling of it makes him tug at Dave, pulling him in, trying to get even that tiniest bit closer, press them together a little harder.

Bro growls a bit at Dave's cheeky little nip, seizing Dave's lower lip between his teeth in response, sucking it into his mouth and working it with his teeth, squeezing and massaging Dave's ass. 

"Dave." Bro says, breaking the kiss and dipping his head to press his mouth to Dave's neck (twisting his head to be mindful of his shades and not accidentally stab the poor kid in the neck). He licks a stripe up Dave's neck, laying a nip against Dave's jawline. "You want to try sucking my cock again, baby? Or do you want me to spread you on your belly and work you open?" His voice is low, hungry, as he purrs the words right into Dave's ear.

The  _ noise _ Bro makes goes straight to Dave’s cock, and there’s not a doubt in his mind that he’s about to have his world rocked. They can’t seem to get close enough as they grab and cling to each other and pull and grind and  _ holy shit, _ oh wow, there’s a mouth on his neck and  _ that _ feels nice.

It makes him tremble and suck in a shuddering breath. He rocks his head back, unquestioningly letting Bro have anything he wants. And then Bro is asking him a question and- and calling him  _ baby, _ and Dave never knew that would be a thing he would be into, but fuck if it doesn’t make him shake again.

He lets out the breath he’s holding and his fingers grip a little tighter in Bro’s hair, overwhelmed but not rough, like he simply needs the support. He keeps his head back so maybe Bro won’t see him, because there’s no way he’s not red as hell, and he bites his lip as his mind catches up to what he’s been asked.

“W-work me open?” he asks, and fuck him for stuttering. He thinks he knows exactly what that means, but he’s too caught up in the dreamy haze to believe it’s real. Does Bro really want to have sex with him? Like actually? With that massive porno dick of his? There’s no way that thing will fit inside him, it’ll rip him in half.

Still, the idea of it churns hotly in his gut and makes him squirm in Bro’s arms. He  _ wants _ to try, but… He gives an indecisive little “Mmn…” and hopes that Bro will just… take the hint and do whatever he wants. Dave doesn’t want to have to think about it, he just wants to feel good.

Bro absolutely takes the hint. He chuckles softly against Dave's neck, pressing another kiss. "Can't decide?" He murmurs, enjoying the feel of Dave's hands holding his hair a bit tighter. "That's alright. I'll take care of you." He nips gently at the soft skin before pulling back and  _ oh _ what a pretty look, Dave's face so flushed and embarrassed. 

Bro drops a light kiss on Dave's nose before shifting, twisting them around so Bro can settle back against the headboard, legs outstretched on the bed with Dave still straddling his thighs, hands massaging Dave's ass still, before he regretfully lets go with one hand to reach up and slip his shades off, folding them with an easy twist of his wrist and reaching over to drop them on the nightstand. 

"Come here, baby." He purrs, and now that Dave can see his eyes it's clear that they're full of  _ hunger, _ burning orange dark and shouldering as he fists his free hand in Dave's hair and tugs him in to kiss him. "Rock against me, Dave." Bro murmurs into his mouth, his hand on Dave's ass pulling, encouraging the motion. "Gonna make you feel so fucking good."

Dave can’t do anything but let Bro move him around, like a doll to be played with. Every purr of Bro’s voice rolls over him and makes him pliant, easy, willing. He settles so well into Bro’s lap, his thighs hugging Bro’s hips beautifully. It feels good, like it’s where he belongs.

His eyes follow the movement of Bro’s hands, but they don’t really focus until he sees what they’re doing. His own eyes go wide when he finally gets to see Bros. Not only is his face even more handsome now that he can see all of it, but he looks  _ hungry. _ He looks like he could eat Dave in one bite, and Dave definitely isn’t about to stop him. He’ll offer himself up on a silver platter, if that’s what Bro wants.

“Please,” he breathes, somehow even more needy now than he was thirty seconds ago. He rocks his ass back into Bro’s hands, a thrill running up his spine, before rocking forward again to grind his dick into Bro’s. It’s a blind, slightly awkward, inexperienced movement, but it feels so fucking good anyway. He’s nervous, but in a good way, that makes him hot all over and he can’t wait to see what happens next.

Bro smirks at Dave's breathless plea, hand on Dave's ass guiding him to set a bit more of an actual rhythm, encouraging Dave to grind up against him. 

"There you go, Dave." Bro says. "Just like this, nice and easy." He tugs Dave in for another kiss, then once Dave's found the rhythm, his hands slide around to find the hem of Dave's shirt, slipping under it to ghost his fingers over Dave's sides. 

"Want you feeling good, baby." Bro murmurs against Dave's mouth. "Take this off for me." He tugs slightly on the hem of Dave's shirt to indicate what he means.

Dave follows the direction and soon enough falls into a more natural roll of his hips. It feels nice, the muted friction of his dick inside his pants, but everything lights up even hotter when Bro’s fingers touch his  _ skin. _ They’re electric, light touches under his shirt, and the way he trembles for it is shameful. He’s just  _ so _ sensitive, and Bro’s voice is so low and sexy, it’s not  _ fair. _

He still doesn’t want to take the jacket off, but that’s quickly being outweighed by his desire to feel more of those magic hands on his skin.

Sitting back, he not only sacrifices the jacket, but those kisses, too, and he decides that he’d better make it worth it. He looks directly into Bro’s eyes, gives another sensual roll of his hips as he starts to tug the jacket off. He thinks he looks a lot sexier than he probably actually does, but it still makes him hot to think he’s showing off for Bro. He feels eyes on him and it’s suffocating, it’s so much, he’s floating and sinking at the same time. Just from taking his jacket off...

He crosses his arms over his torso to grip the bottom of his t-shirt and pulls it slowly over his head with another spine chilling roll of his hips.

Bro lets his hands settle down on Dave's thighs as he pulls back, still rocking and giving them both  _ delicious _ friction.

Watching Dave shed the jacket... Bro's eyes tracks the motion of the leather slowly sliding from Dave's shoulders, the simple movement so erotic and sensual. His hands squeeze on Dave's thighs as he rolls his hips again, and Bro presses his own upwards slightly to match. 

Bro wants to touch Dave, wants to run his hands over every inch of him until he knows each crease and curve and edge. He watches hungrily as Dave pulls his shirt up and over, Dave's hips rolling sensually on Bro's lap. 

"Good boy." Bro murmurs, sliding his hands up Dave's sides, up over his warm skin, but only for a moment- then he's shifting, leaning forwards a bit so that he can grab his own shirt, pulling it up and off, tossing it to the side. 

Bro knows he has some scars- a white starburst on his lower right side where he took some shrapnel, a collection of cuts on the curve of his left shoulder, a burn scar on his back- but people usually skim over those whenever he takes his shirt off. 

Because right over his heart, there's a gorgeously inked set of poppy heads, some loose petals caused by wind and forever blown up along the hollow of his shoulder, curved perfectly to be hidden by any shirt no matter the collar style.

Dave gasps as Bro starts to feel him up, the  _ good boy _ washing over him in a hot wave. He’s good, Bro thinks he did good... 

Butterflies start to swarm in his stomach the more Bro touches him, feeling wanted and sexy under that heavy, hungry gaze, and as he watches Bro remove his own shirt, the butterflies get so much worse. Bro is so much more than just  _ hot, _ Dave has no words to describe how attractive the man beneath him is.

He reaches his own hands out to flatten his palms over hard muscle definition and trace his fingers over that gorgeous tattoo, god. He feels like heaven under Dave’s touch and his heart is pounding and the butterflies are flapping and he  _ needs _ to kiss Bro again, so he does.

“Fuck,” he mutters, between heated kisses. His hands still touch Bro’s impressive chest, swooning for every ridge of muscle. “I can’t believe someone like you wants someone like me…”

The feeling of Dave's hands on his chest pulls a pleased sigh from Bro's mouth, and he settles his hands back on Dave's hips, tilting his head to kiss Dave as he leans in. 

As Dave says that, though, Bro huffs a soft laugh. He wraps both arms around Dave, holds him tight, and rolls them so that Dave's lying on his back, Bro between his legs as he hovers over him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bro asks, amused, sliding his arms out from under Dave, planting one forearm on the bed over Dave's head to prop himself up. He leans down to press a searing kiss to Dave's mouth, his other hand splaying across Dave's belly.

The rumble of Bro’s amusement vibrates through Dave and melts him from the inside out. He’s never heard a noise so attractive before, and when Bro wraps his arms around him, he can’t help returning a little giggle of his own.

Bro gets him on his back, and his legs wrap automatically around Bro’s hips, locking loosely behind him. He lets Bro kiss him, feeling consumed and closed in on all sides. He’s surrounded by Bro and his thoughts stutter over Bro’s words.

“I…” he tries, and the intensity of the situation is making him shrink a little again. “I don’t know… I’m…” Bro just seems to  _ know _ everything he’s doing, and Dave can’t do anything but be swept along for the ride. His inexperience is obvious, even to himself, and he doesn’t want to disappoint Bro.

“You’re just…” he tries again, but the words get caught in his throat. He bites the inside of his cheek, looking down at Bro’s mouth instead of his eyes as he pants lightly under Bro’s body weight. “...I don’t know…” he says again. “I just want to be good…”

Bro watches patiently as Dave tries to find the words, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth over Dave's stomach. When Dave admits that he just wants to be good, Bro forces himself not to show the  _ heady _ pulse of heat that races up his spine.

He just nods a little, leaning in and kissing Dave, gently this time. "You already are, baby." Bro murmurs, bumping their noses together slightly. "You're being so good for me." He shifts to mouth down the side of Dave's neck, slow and sensual. He lets his other hand glide over Dave's side, before slipping under him again, pressing into his lower back, holding him in place as Bro slowly rocks their hips together. 

The grind of their clothed dicks is delicious, a tease- a promise of what's to come. Bro wants to drag this out as possible, make it soft and tender and see Dave shake apart underneath him.

“Mm…” Dave makes a pretty little noise when Bro kisses him all soft and nuzzles into him. This is a totally different beast from when they were out on the bar porch. There, Bro pushed him and looked down on him and did things like  _ shove his fingers down his throat. _ But here, Bro is soft… Still gentle, he was always gentle, in a way, but the pressure is so much heavier now.

He’s happy to hear that he’s good, though, to hear that sweet  _ baby _ again. He arches into Bro’s body when Bro wraps around him again, and the way their chests slide together, hot skin on hot skin, is almost as good as Bro’s grinding between his legs.

It makes him squirm in Bro’s hold, because it’s too much, but it’s not  _ enough. _ Bro is being so slow and careful with him, he doesn’t understand why Bro hasn’t just ripped his clothes off yet. Is this how sex always is? He never would have done it like this, if he were in charge... 

He doesn’t have to worry about that, though. Bro knows what he’s doing, and all Dave has to do is trust him.

Dave goes so soft and relaxed under him and it makes the dom in Bro  _ purr. _ He presses another kiss to Dave's neck. "So good for me, baby." Bro murmurs. He shifts so that both of his hands can drag down Dave's sides, feel his soft skin, feel the way he squirms- it's so tender and precious. 

Bro feels like he's holding something of unpriceable value in his hands. Dave, so soft and trusting and relaxed and submissive- in this moment, Bro could shatter him into numerous pieces- break him so hard that Dave would never get put back together correctly, make him broken and sobbing and dependent on Bro forever.

Bro lets his hands rest on the curve of Dave's sides as he lets his thumbs rub back and forth, kissing slowly at Dave's jawline as he breathes. Controlling the urge as the sadist inside him rears his head. 

He won't. He  _ could- _ it would be so beautiful to watch him break- but he  _ won't. _ He won't be that person.

The urge ebbs away. "Gonna get your pretty little cock out, Dave." Bro murmurs in Dave's ear, his hands slipping down to Dave's belt and starting to undo it. "I want to see it, flushed as hard as your face and just as cute." His deft fingers make short work of Dave's belt and he works Dave's pants down just enough to pull his cock free and press his hand against it- not stroking, just a firm pressure, not wanting Dave to cum so early.

Dave isn’t sure why being called things like  _ pretty _ and  _ little _ makes him so hot, but it does, and it flares in him as Bro moves down his body to tug his pants down.

And then Bro’s got a hand wrapped around his dick, and Dave is arching up again with a breathy little, “Ah! F-fuck…” He bites his lip, his eyes screwed shut tight, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands anymore, so he grabs at his own chest, digging fingers into flesh, elbows tucked tight into his sides. 

He’s closing in on himself, he feels too good, but it passes slowly, as Bro simply holds his cock, without moving his hand. Slowly, he adjusts, and his body gives a little jerk as it starts to crave more again. “Bro…” he whines, in the smallest voice he’s ever heard himself use.

Oh and isn't  _ that _ cute, seeing Dave curl up just from having his dick touched, like he doesn't know what to do- which he clearly doesn't. Bro wants to know if anyone else has ever touched Dave like this- or if Bro's the first.

God, Bro hopes he's the first. He wants to leave his mark on Dave like this, even if Dave eventually leaves from his life (like everyone else), he'll be content knowing that he was Dave's first. 

(Somewhere inside, Bro already knows he wants Dave to stay. He just hasn't admitted it to himself, yet.)

Bro leans in and kisses Dave lightly. "Tell me what you want, baby." He murmurs. "Gotta hear it coming from your pretty lips, in your needy voice."

Dave curls up even tighter, turning his face away with another little noise when Bro prompts him to tell him what he wants. It’s so much easier to just let Bro take the reins, he doesn’t  _ know _ what he wants.

Well… he does know what he wants… but he doesn’t want to have to say it. His face is hot all the way up to the tips of his ears and down to his shoulders. Why is asking for it so hard? Even just imagining himself saying it is humiliating, and for a second he hates Bro for making him do it.

“I… I want…” he starts. Another dig of his fingers into his own chest. Another little jerk of his hips. The heat in his chest roars and makes him turn his eyes on Bro, glaring at him to let out his frustration with the situation. It’s weak, though, and the shallow breath he takes only makes it weaker. “...I want to have sex with you…”

Bro hadn't expected that answer, and his eyes blink wider for a moment, before they soften into fondness again. He had been expecting something like 'touch me' or 'your hand' or even 'your mouth'. 

So he gives a pleased hum and leans in, pressing their foreheads together. "Good boy." He murmurs. "I'm going to fuck you nice and slow, Dave. Make you feel so fucking good." 

He gives Dave's dick a squeeze and a little stroke of the hand, before letting go and kissing Dave as he starts working Dave's pants down his legs.

Slow?? Even slower than this? God, Dave doesn’t know if he can handle that. As far as Dave knows, sex is supposed to be fast and hard and deep and rough and- and fuck, he doesn’t even care, as long as Bro  _ does it. _

He gives Bro an extra pretty moan, on purpose, just to let him know how fucking bad he wants him. “Wanna feel good…” he murmurs, between Bro’s soft as hell kisses. He readily lifts his hips when his pants are tugged, to help Bro get them off. 

“Wanna make you feel good, too. Fuck. Making you cum was the hottest thing that ever happened to me. Wanna do it again…” He’s all but babbling, his hands coming up to wrap around Bro’s biceps. They’re small in comparison, not even close to being able to wrap halfway around Bro’s thick fucking arms. It makes Dave weak all over again, that such a hunk of an older man  _ wants him. _ Wants to make him feel good… That’s so fucking wild.

Dave's words sink into Bro's blood, a heavy headed desire bubbling up. The feeling of Dave straining for more kisses, him raising his hips to help get his pants off, his hands on Bro's biceps- so small and delicate in comparison to Bro-

Bro is so close to losing it.

"You'll do it again, baby, I promise you." Bro purrs. He tosses Dave's pants off the side of the bed and runs his palms up Dave's legs, hands massaging at his thighs for a moment. He leans in for one last kiss before pulling back and shifting off of Dave. "Turn over for me, Dave, on your belly."

Nerves rattle Dave again as he’s left completely naked on under Bro. He can feel his whole body flushing, totally exposed now, with nowhere to hide. His cock is hard and wet and just…  _ out there _ for Bro to see. Dave’s never really been insecure about his size or anything, but he’s so much smaller than Bro’s is, it’s newly humiliating.

Thankfully, Bro throws him a mercy, telling him to roll over. Perfect, Dave can totally do that. Thank you.  _ Please. _ He turns onto his stomach, hiding his shame and burying his face in folded arms. He doesn’t even consider why Bro would ask him to do this, all thought gone in place of  _ oh god, I still can’t believe this is happening, I’m about to have sex for the first time, holy shit. _

He rocks his hips a bit in anticipation, back and forth, wiggling his ass for Bro, even if that’s not his intent.

Bro presses up along Dave's back, kissing his shoulder, then his neck, then the side of his head, hands squeezing his sides, chest pressed up along his back. 

"There's a good boy." Bro murmurs, slowly moving down on the bed, pressing kisses along Dave's spine as he does so. "Relax for me, Dave." His hands drag down Dave's sides, down to grip his ass, then he's gripping Dave's cheeks and spreading them. 

Bro leans in and licks a long stripe between Dave's spread cheeks, as far forward as his tongue would reach, all the way up to his tailbone, before resettling and pressing his tongue to Dave's pucker, diving in to lick over it and work his tongue against it, trying to work it into the boy underneath him.

Dave goes soft and pliant under Bro’s body weight, under his kisses and touches. He buries his eyes against his forearm as the affections crush him just as much as Bro’s body does.

What happens next sends Dave  _ reeling. _ Of all the things he could have been expecting- continued kisses, a few touches, the sound of Bro’s pants unzipping- anything- a  _ tongue _ between his cheeks was the furthest thing from his mind.

His thoughts skip as he stutters out a “What- the f- uck-” and a sharp gasp of breath. He fists his hands in the sheets and arches his back, away, trying to get away, that’s  _ so fucking dirty, _ jesus christ, he had no idea that this was a thing people did, let alone something  _ Bro would do, _ he’s dead, he’s going to die of embarrassment and arousal, it’s so hot,  _ what the fuck. _

The muscle is sensitive; Dave’s only touched himself there a handful of times, so it’s  _ crazy. _ He literally can’t keep up with it, his hips jerk away and his cock slides along the sheets and he  _ moans. _ He bites down into his own arm to keep the sound down, tapering off into a whimper.

Fuck, hearing Dave gasp and yelp and moan- it makes Bro wants to eat him out for  _ hours, _ to wring every last noise from him until he can't take it anymore- Bro grips Dave's ass tightly to hold him in place, to prevent him from bucking or squirming away.

But then Dave's moan muffles into a whimper and Bro pulls back to breath, and the hunched line of Dave's shoulders, the face pressed into his arm- the hunger in Bro's belly makes him scoot up the bed, pressing his chest along Dave's back again. He sinks one hand into Dave's hair and tugs his head back lightly, pressing his mouth to Dave's ear. 

"Don't you muffle yourself, Dave." Bro breathes, pressing his mouth to Dave's ear, voice low, breath rushing over the side of Dave's face. "Those noises are  _ mine." _ He presses a slow, lingering kiss below Dave's ear. "Understand?"

Dave can’t fucking believe how good Bro’s mouth feels. It’s so fucking good, it’s incredible, it’s-

It’s gone.

He takes a deep, trembling breath as Bro moves up his body again, and he’s warmer than ever as Bro presses flush against him. His asshole flutters at the loss, cold and wet, as Bro tugs him back by the hair, and that-

_ his hair- _

It doesn’t hurt terribly, but it still triggers something in him. Something cold and fearful and another kiss under his ear only makes him gasp again. 

Bro’s voice… Bro’s voice feels good. It soothes his fraying nerves just enough to get him to latch onto what Bro says. 

_ Mine. _

Okay. His. He’s Bro’s. He can be Bro’s. He likes being Bro’s, Bro is nice, and if he’s good, he won’t be hurt. The grip in his hair fades into static, and he focuses on the lips against his skin.

He lets his arm go from his teeth, where a nasty bite mark takes hold from the way anxiety made him sink in. He takes another breath in, forcefully calm, even if his nails still dig into the bed. “O-ka y,” he shakes out, nodding his head just enough. Bro can make it stop, he can make it all go away. “Yours…”

Bro lets go of Dave's hair, mouth pressing to Dave's neck. "Good." He breathes. "Good boy, Dave." He kisses another trail down Dave's spine, dragging his hands slowly down Dave's sides again and settling back in, spreading his cheeks and diving back in, licking over his hole, which had gone tight again.

Bro spears his tongue, now, and starts working it against the tight muscle, encouraging it to relax, to open up, to let Bro lick his way inside. He's never bothered by taste, before, but admittedly- Dave is  _ far _ from some of the worst ones he's tasted. 

God. Dave is so fucking warm underneath him and around his tongue- Bro wants to shove his dick so fucking deep into him, but he needs to get Dave nice and relaxed first- otherwise he really  _ will _ hurt Dave.

Dave sinks back into the mattress with Bro’s last kiss. He lets himself go totally lax and tries to wipe his mind. Thankfully, Bro doesn’t seem to notice him feeling less than stellar, and he plans to keep it that way.

He lets that word play over and over in his head:  _ his, his, all his, all his… _ It lets him fall into a mindless place that can focus solely on the way Bro is touching him. Bro’s body between his legs. The wide spread of his cheeks. Bro’s perfectly skilled tongue lapping away at him, making him feel so good, pushing  _ inside _ him…

He makes no effort to hide the noises he makes. He whines and moans and calls Bro’s name. His hips undult into the mattress, small little rotations, grinding his ass back into Bro’s mouth and his cock into the sheets. He’s so far lost in the sensations, thoughtless, only a thing to be  _ Bro’s, _ he’s close already. As relaxed as he had gotten, easy and open, he starts to tense back up again as orgasm threatens him.

If he could string more than half a thought together, he’d wonder how it’s even  _ possible _ to cum like this, but he can’t. He’s puddle under Bro’s tongue and he moans long and low, and his voice cracks at the end of it. “Don’t stop…” he mutters, voice nothing but a slur in his daze. He doesn’t even try to move his hands to touch himself, fingers flexing in the sheets instead. He hasn’t been told he’s allowed to touch himself, and he’s a good boy, Bro said so.  _ He’s Bro’s good boy. _

The noises falling from Dave's mouth now are  _ divine- _ and every single one of them spurs Bro on a little more, makes him lick a little hard, shove in a little deeper, until he's all but shoveling spit into Dave's hole, sloppy and messy and wet.

He holds Dave's hips to keep him still as much as possible- but Dave's motions are too much to control entirely, so Bro just moves with them, thankful that Dave doesn't buck his hip and smash him in the nose. It's happened before, it's not pleasant.

Bro pulls back though with an amused noise. "You don't want me to stop?" He purrs. "Are you close?" Bro slips his tongue back in for another quick thrust, before replacing it with one of his middle fingers, Dave's hole, though tightened again, is still relaxed enough to let Bro's finger press into the spit-slick entrance easily. Bro twists his finger slightly before hooking it and rubbing along Dave's walls.

"You're doing so good, baby." Bro murmurs. He could fit another finger in there- so he does, pressing his ring finger in alongside his middle, spreading Dave's pucker open around them. He starts up a slow rock into Dave's body, into his warm, silken-soft cavern, dropping a kiss on one asscheck as he twists and rocks and rubs his fingers inside Dave.

Dave hums in agreement when Bro asks if he’s close, and he doesn’t expect anything other than for Bro to keep going. He’s still drifting pleasantly in that thoughtless place, and Bro’s tongue is in him again- until it’s not.

Suddenly something much longer and firmer is in him, and his eyes snap open as several things hit him at once. This is happening. This is weird. Bro is going to fuck him. It feels kinda nice. It’s  _ weird. _ It… doesn’t hurt. Holy shit,  _ Bro is going to fuck him. _ There’s no going back anymore. This is it. He’s finally going to lose his virginity, and it’s to  _ Bro. _ It will always be Bro’s and no one else’s.

His thoughts cut off on another moan as a second finger pushes into him.  _ It’s weird. _ It feels good. His hole flutters around Bro’s fingers as his body struggles to adjust to the change in pace. His breathing picks up as the realization ramps up in him, Bro is going to fuck him, Bro is going to fuck him, it feels good, he’s nervous, it’s going to feel so good.

“Bro-” he whimpers, burying his face in his arms again. He forgets that he’s not supposed to be muffling himself, but it’s a lot, and he feels like hiding. “God, Bro, that’s-” he grits his teeth, feeling his body clench again, then relax, opening up for Bro’s fingers to fuck into him deeper. His dick had flagged a bit in his mild panic, but it’s quickly building back up again.

"Don't hide yourself, baby." Bro reminds him, pressing a kiss to one of Dave's cheeks. His other hand settles on Dave's lower back to keep him in place. 

"Feels good, though? That's good." Bro says, pleased with Dave's responses. He slipped his fingers free. "Hold on for me for a moment, baby." He says, going up on his knees. He has to hover over Dave as he reaches for the nightstand, rummaging through and finding his half-used bottle of lube. 

He drops a kiss on Dave's shoulder on the way back, popping it open and slicking up his fingers. "Gonna be cold for a moment, Dave, but it'll be real good." He murmurs, and slips his two fingers back in, a smooth, slick glide with the lube. 

Bro wants to fuck Dave  _ so _ badly, but- it'll be alright if Dave cums, more than anything he wants to see Dave gasping in pleasure, wants to see him shake apart with Bro's name on his lips. He's not  _ trying _ to get Dave to cum this way, but- whatever happens, happens. 

So he twists and slips his fingers inside Dave, tugging a little more at his rim, encouraging him to relax, to open up, until Bro can slip his pointer finger into him as well, adding a little more lube to help it slip in easier.

_ "There _ you go, Dave, good job." Bro breathes. "Opening up  _ so _ fucking perfect for me."

Bro’s low, melodic, comforting voice pulls him a little further out of his pit and helps him settle into something less numb. He’s still putty in the man’s hands, though, unwilling to move as Bro leaves him empty on the bed once again. He feels like he’s floating in a dream, like this is too good to be true.

He shifts a little, his thighs wider, so when Bro settles between them again, he’s even more vulnerable than he was before.

He braces himself for cold- and it  _ is _ cold- but the slick of the fingers that slide into him is  _ so much better _ than what they were before. They slip lewdly into him, and his brow furrows as he groans again, pushing his ass back into Bro’s hands. Every stretch and pull and crook is so deliciously wet and  _ erotic, _ he forgets that this isn’t the endgame until there’s another finger in him.

The stretch is shocking, like it’s more than just a finger pushing into him, and it’s uncomfortable, it almost hurts, but Bro tells him he’s doing a good job, and everything melts away. His body is hot and he forces himself to relax, to just take it. His whole world zeroes in on this moment, it’s everything, Bro is everything, he’s never felt this good before.

But then- a shock- and he gasps and goes tight again- what the  _ fuck _ was that- his whole body lights up, a gasp, a high moan, he’s  _ cumming. _ His body shakes and his eyes are wet again, confused and dazed sweet little noises falling from his lips. He squirms, unsure if he’s trying to pull away or get closer. He wants  _ more, _ more-

_ “More-” _ he gasps, “Again,  _ please.” _

Oh, if  _ that _ isn't a pretty sound that Bro wants to hear again. He huffs in amusement as Dave shakes and squirms, back arching, and Dave begs so  _ sweetly _ for more, how can Bro do anything but give it to him?

Cumming and still begging. God, Bro's dick is so fucking hard right now. 

"More?" Bro asks, settling his other hand on Dave's lower back again and pinning him down. "Of course, baby. I'll give you more." He purrs and presses his fingers in again, seeking for that spot, that place that had Dave seizing and moaning so perfectly. 

He finds it and  _ rubs, _ grinding his fingers into him, into that spot, wanting to hear Dave mewl and whine, wanting to see him ride that high for as long as he could take it.

Dave struggles under Bro’s hand, feeling even more exposed and raw than before. Those perfect, probing fingers rub over that spot again and again and again and Dave can’t stop the way he trembles.

His hands reach out above his head, stretching, grabbing at nothing, pulling back in, head turned to the side and pressed into the bed. He’s moving just for the sake of moving, not knowing what to do with this overload of sensitivity. It feels so good that it almost starts to hurt, it’s too much, it’s overwhelming.

He bites down on one of his own fingers to quell a need to doesn’t know how to place. To be kissed, to have something in his mouth again, to ground himself, he doesn’t know, he just  _ bites. _ He whines around it, loud, desperate. Ready to break.

Bro is unrelenting in his motions, in driving Dave towards that sharp edge of  _ too much, _ watching him shake and writhe and tremble apart, and when he  _ whines _ he finally relents, stilling his fingers as he shifts up the bed. 

Bro settles one knee alongside Dave, pressing into his side, pinning Dave to the bed with a forearm across his shoulders, his fingers still sunk into Dave's hole. 

"Look at you, baby." He purrs, leaning in to press his mouth to Dave's ear. "Coming apart so perfectly. You want me to keep going? Or is it too much?"

The truth of the matter is, Dave doesn’t know what  _ too much _ actually is. He doesn’t have anything to compare this to, other than his own hand wrapped around his cock for a two minute jerk-off session. He’s cum more than once in a row before, and he always wore himself out, ended up falling asleep more often than not before he could even make it to the shower.

But now, he’s already cum twice, and it’s so much better, and he doesn’t know where the line is. With Bro’s fingers still, though, he feels like he can breath again. The reprieve is nice, and his body gives one more quiver as he takes a deep breath.

He unclenches his teeth from around his finger, tries to open his eyes. Bro is so close to him, he wants to sit up and kiss him again, but he’s pinned down, and he doesn’t have the energy to fight it. “I like it,” he admits, his voice soft. With Bro so close, he feels like he can whisper to him, like it’s just them, and no one else in the whole world. “I wan’ you.”

Bro presses his mouth to Dave's ear, a pleased hum rising up in his throat. "You want me, baby?" He purrs. Dave really is too precious- Bro wants to fill him up and make him squirm, make him sob. "Then you can have me."


	4. Chapter 4

Bro kisses Dave's temple, his fingers rocking slowly, languidly, not trying to push Dave harder, avoiding that place deep inside, just a gentle, soothing motion, keeping him relaxed and open. 

"How do you want me, Dave?" Bro asks. "Like this, on your belly? Or do you want to be on your back and cling to me as I fuck you open, nice and slow?" He doesn't care either way- he just wants to see Dave sob and tremble and fall apart, so precious and soft and perfect in his arms. 

When was the last time Bro felt like this, like sex was more than just something for a quick moment of enjoyment and then a easy goodbye? Bro can't remember the last time he had someone- had a  _ lover _ in his arms and had it feel precious, had it feel slow and sensual and more than just skin-deep.

Dave's pulled these feelings out of him, somehow. Made him feel all soft and tender all over, this skinny, awkward, stubborn teen- he's dredged feelings up that Bro had forgotten existed- and now Bro wants to make  _ Dave _ feel them, wants to pour them into Dave until there's nothing else, until Dave never wants to leave.

God, another question. Bro is really pushing Dave here, making him do so much thinking and speaking when all he wants to do is melt away and let Bro  _ have _ him.

_ His. _

The decision is easy, though. He wants to see Bro, touch him and feel him and hold onto him-  _ cling _ to him, in Bro’s words. Damn, Bro knows him too well already. That’s embarrassing. Is he really that obviously needy?

“Back…” he says. The slow rock of Bro’s fingers into him is driving him crazy in a new way. It’s still good, but it’s not overwhelming like it was before. He can’t wait for it to be Bro’s dick that’s in him.

Bro presses another kiss to Dave's temple, pleased with his answer. Getting to see Dave's face, to see him sob in pleasure and have him gripping desperately at Bro- it's all Bro wants now, now that it's a possibility 

"Then turn over for me, baby," Bro breathes, "and I'll take care of you, make it so you don't even have to think anymore- you just need to  _ feel." _

He slides his fingers free of Dave's body to give him room to move, taking his arm off Dave's shoulders and shifting to the side, taking any possible weight off of Dave.

How can Bro say exactly what Dave has been thinking…? Is that obvious too? Dave is nothing but an open book, and he could cry from just being given the  _ permission _ to let go. He doesn’t have to think about anything, Bro will make sure of it.

What did Dave do to deserve Bro? He doesn’t deserve this. Bro is too fucking good for him. He’s just some white trash runaway kid who’s never done a thing in his life without fucking it up, and he  _ doesn’t deserve this. _

He pushes through his bonelessness to sit up on his elbows. Instead of turning over, though, he lifts himself up to Bro and kisses him desperately on the mouth. He wraps his arms around Bro’s neck and kisses him hard, his eyes wet, trying so hard not to let the tears fall. What kind of loser cries while he’s having sex? He’s too emotional for this, shit, he hopes Bro doesn’t hate him for it.

His broken heart would  _ never _ heal if Bro dropped him for this.

“I love the way you make me feel…” he admits, because Bro  _ said _ he could feel, don’t think, just feel. He kisses Bro again and hugs him tight.

Bro presses into the kiss as Dave kisses him, mouthing slowly against his lips, heart pounding in his chest. 

Fuck. Bro is  _ so _ fucked. He can't handle this, can't handle this kid in his arms, so vulnerable and soft and desperate. 

"Yeah?" He murmurs, hands on Dave's hips, helping him turn the rest of the way over. He kisses Dave back, slow and deep, skin prickling where Dave's arms hug around him, hold him tight. "That's good, baby, because I'm going to make you feel so much  _ better."  _

He's still wearing pants, so- he shifts to settle Dave all the way down, on his back, spread out on the bed, and reaches for his belt, undoing it and pushing his pants down. His cock is  _ aching _ at this point, so he slides one arm under Dave again, around his shoulders, to kiss him deep, pressing him into the mattress, other hand coming down to grab his dick, stroke it a couple of times, giving himself some form of relief. 

"You ready for me, baby?" Bro purrs into Dave's mouth. "Gonna make you feel so  _ fucking _ good."

Dave has hearts in his eyes as he lets himself be lied down, and then watches Bro pull his cock out for him. He eyes Bro from his slightly mussed hair, to his striking eyes, to that kissable mouth, to his broad shoulders, thick arms, heavy chest, that gorgeous tattoo, hard abs, down the tantalizing thick of hair to that fat, beautiful cock of his. Dave drinks it all in, heart pounding, and the only thing on his mind is that this sexy tank of a man  _ wants him. _

And Bro proves it when he leans down to kiss him again, holds him close, and Dave fucking melts. He makes the happiest noise into Bro’s kiss, and then nods without breaking contact. This is more than everything he ever wanted his first time to be, it’s perfect, dreamy, and when he looks up into Bro’s warm, orange eyes, his stomach does the most undignified flip.

Fuck a crush, he might me in love with this man. And that’s not just his seventeen year old hormones talking.

“I’m ready,” he agrees, breathless, lips moving against Bro’s because they’re still  _ so _ close. He’s got one hand behind Bro’s neck, playing sweetly with the little hairs there. His thighs fall open with his words, trusting Bro to come between them.

God. Dave is so fucking gorgeous underneath him- adoring expression, kiss-swollen mouth, thin frame, the way he arches into all of Bro's touches, the eagerness behind every motion, the clear pleasure each one of Bro's touches gives him- it's all so fucking perfect, and as Dave kisses him again, fingers against Bro's neck, thighs falling open  _ so _ eagerly, Bro gives a pleased groan, using more of his weight to press Dave into the mattress, claiming his mouth hungrily.

He shifts just enough so he can grab the lube, never breaking the kiss, finding the bottle and filling his palm with lube, stroking over himself to get his cock slick. That done, he wipes his hand on the sheets and grabs Dave's thighs, shifting and hiking them up slightly, hands holding them just under his knees to keep them in the perfect position.

Bro finally pulls back enough to breathe, "relax, Dave, breathe out for me baby," and press the tip of his dick to Dave's hole, slowly-  _ so _ fucking slowly- pressing it into Dave's body.

Dave has never felt safer than he does with Bro’s weight on top of him. It’s wild to think that they only met a few hours ago, and now here they are, sharing a bed, kissing so tenderly, sweaty skin on skin.

He breathes when Bro tells him to, and the first press of Bro’s dick against him sends a thrill up his spine.

_ This is it, this is it, this is it, holy shit, they’re doing it. _

He puts his hands over Bro’s where they rest behind his knees, squeezing. There’s a pressure over his hold as Bro pushes harder into him; uncomfortable again, but nothing too bad.

But then- then something gives and Bro slips  _ inside _ and- he gasps sharply- it  _ hurts. _ He didn’t know it was going to be  _ that much bigger _ than the fingers were, holy fucking shit, it hurts, it hurts-

His fingers dig into Bro’s hands where he’s now gripping them and his jaw sets into a hard line where he grits his teeth. His head falls back into the mattress as his back arches, but it’s not a good arch this time, it’s a painful one.

“Fuck-” he says, but it comes out tight, because he forgets he’s supposed to be breathing. He doesn’t know if he wants Bro to stop or not, but his erection is definitely flagging.

Bro sees Dave's expression change and immediately halts. Discomfort is unfortunately normal, with his dick size- but for a virgin like Dave, it probably  _ hurts. _

"Easy, baby." Bro breathes, letting just the head of his dick rest inside of Dave. He lets go of Dave's leg to reach up and cup his face, stroking his thumb over Dave's cheek.

"Relax, baby, I know it hurts." Bro murmurs, wanting to lean in and kiss Dave, help him make it feel better, but not wanting to move. "Take a deep breath, just like this." And he breathes in, encouraging Dave to match, then slowly out, hoping to get Dave to relax more.

Dave does his best to let Bro’s soothing voice roll over him, but his whole body is tight and it’s a lot harder than it sounds to just  _ relax. _

He misses the first one, but the second time Bro takes a breath in, Dave shakily follows. It’s not deep, but he takes in air, and lets it out, and then again, until the numbness in his skin starts to subside and the tearing pain in his ass settles into more of an ache.

‘An ache’ is still underselling it, it hurts like fucking hell, but at least he can breath again.

“I’m… okay…” he manages to say, even words between controlled breaths. He lets his face rest in the hand that cradles it. He has no idea how much time has passed, but he’s definitely not hard anymore. Even still, he doesn’t want to stop. He feels like he’s come too far to give up now, and he still  _ wants _ Bro. 

“It’s not…” He stops, swallowing thickly around the dryness in his mouth. “It’s n-not gonna hurt like this the whole time… i-is it?” His fingers are still digging into the backs of his own thighs, nails digging into flesh.

Bro breathes slowly with Dave, watching him try to relax, but that pained crease stays between his brows. He doesn't believe him for a moment when he's okay, so he carefully shifts to drape Dave's legs down on the bed, giving him a more relaxed position. This frees up his other hand to cup the other side of Dave's face, using both of his thumbs to gently stroke over Dave's cheek.

"No, baby, it won't." Bro promises. "It only hurts because your body isn't used to it- you're being so good, but I'm just so big that you tensed right back up."

And carefully, so carefully, he shifts to lean in and kiss Dave, avoiding moving his hips even the tiniest bit to do so.

"It's okay to say it's too much, baby." Bro promises, bumping their noses together, gaze watching Dave's eyes. "I promise it won't make you weak, or disappoint me or anything else like that- I'm a lot to take, especially for a first time."

Dave takes another deep breath when Bro moves. As careful as Bro is being, even the slightest shift of their bodies makes Dave’s nerves light up again. It’s good though; even though it hurts, it’s duller than it was before, reassures Dave that the worst of it might be over.

And Bro is just being so understanding and nice, it’s  _ romantic, _ Dave could literally not fall any harder for this man. It comforts him to know that Bro wouldn’t think anything less of him for tapping out. Bro is so hard and so thick, Dave  _ knows _ he wants it, and knowing that he would also give it up for Dave’s sake makes Dave weak all over again.

With his face in Bro’s hands, he sighs. He’s trembling with effort, sweating, hot and cold at the same time, but he still doesn’t want to stop. He covers both Bro’s hands with his own and looks up again into his eyes. “Thank you. I don’t want to stop… Just… Careful… Please, I still want you…”

He trusts Bro when he says it won’t hurt the whole time. He’d trust Bro with anything, and that includes the searing pain he’s dealing with right now. Bro will make it go away.

Bro' heart gives a funny little lurch as Dave put his hands over Bro's, looking up at him with those watery eyes. His expression is still pained, but the adoring edge to it as he looks at Bro softens it, reassures Bro that Dave can get through this. 

"Alright, Dave." Bro says softly, bumping their noses together again, gentle as can be. "You can have me, we'll take it nice and easy." 

He kisses Dave again, just a slow press and slide of their lips, mouthing together. Bro slips one hand free from under Dave's and trails it down Dave's body to find his dick, wrapping around it's softening length and giving it a gentle squeeze and a couple of strokes. The more he makes Dave feel good, the more his body will relax, the less it will hurt, and so on. Mostly, though, Bro can see the tears misting in Dave's eyes- and he wants them gone, wants to thumb them away, wants to kiss the corner of Dave's eyes and chase the moisture away.

Dave only expects Bro to start moving inside him again, so he grits his teeth against it, but that’s not what happens. Bro wraps his hand around Dave’s sad, soft cock, and me makes a small, surprised noise.

It takes a few strokes, but slowly, Dave lets his breath out and allows himself to start feeling good again. His hold twitches and flexes around Bro’s cock as his body adjusts to the new way it’s trying to feel. 

Eventually, the pain settles into more of a burning stretch. He can feel that same lewd squish of lube that Bro’s fingers had and it makes him shudder, his cock nearly all the way hard again with the help of Bro’s hand. The pain starts to feel like a foggy memory as he gets back into it. He heaves a heavy sign, his body finally going lax again under Bro’s. He stays quiet, though, letting himself float away in it. 

Bro is so good at this, he thinks. He’s so lucky. Who else would treat Dave this well when he doesn’t deserve it? Bro could have just left him, or kicked him out, or decided Dave wasn’t worth the effort, but he’s patient…

A particularly good swipe of Bro’s thumb across his slit makes him gasp a little, give a light moan.

Bro watches Dave's expression, pressing their foreheads together, palming over him and stroking his cock so slow and gentle. He wants to see Dave relaxed, wants to see him all soft and pliable and heated again before he moves. 

When Dave's cock is hard again and he gives a trembling little moan, Bro makes a soft, pleased noise. "That's it, baby." He murmurs. "Look at you. So perfect under me." He strokes his thumb over Dave's cheek, soothing and fond. "So fucking pretty." He murmurs, tilting his head to kiss Dave softly. 

"Does it still hurt, baby?" Bro asks gently. "Or do you want to try and take more?"

“Mmm…” Dave preens for the praises. He loves this, he wants to be good for Bro, to be pretty for him. The kiss makes him melt all over again, and then he’s nodding eagerly.

“More…” he asks, and he definitely means it. He’s starting to get antsy now, with the massive thing inside him sitting so still. He squeezes Bro’s hand where it’s still caressing his face, his own so small in comparison. His legs twitch to pick back up, but he doesn’t dare move on his own. Bro is the one who knows what’s best.

Bro slips his hand away from Dave's face so that he can take his hand and curl it around Dave's, marveling at how small and delicate it seems in his. He brings it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Dave's hand.

"Squeeze my hand if it starts to hurt again, Dave." Bro says, holding Dave's hand to his chest. "Don't try to push through- I don't want you hurting. Okay?" He presses their foreheads together again as he lets go of Dave's cock, hand finding Dave's thigh and gently raising it again.

Dave nods, flushing all over again from how unbelievably sweet Bro is being. Bro just  _ kissed his hand, _ what the fuck, that is so… ugh. His heart squeezes in his chest and he squeezes his eyes shut all the same.

He breathes evenly as Bro lifts his thigh again. Their bodies shift, and he can  _ feel _ Bro’s dick in him, but it doesn’t hurt like it did before, which is so fucking relieving. He feels an excited little flutter in his stomach, anticipating that amazing pleasure he felt with Bro’s fingers in him.

Bro gives Dave's hand a tiny little squeeze of reassurance before he shifts, pressing in, just a tiny bit, watching his expression, watching for pain.

Fuck, now that he's letting his awareness get pulled down here- Dave is  _ so fucking tight _ around him, a slick warmth just  _ wrapped _ around his cock, which is throbbing and aching to be sunk into Dave, to fuck into him and find it's pleasure.

Dave gasps as Bro starts to push into him again. It’s shocking, but it’s not  _ bad. _ It’s a lot. It’s so much, and- there’s  _ more. _ There just keeps being more and more, and Dave finds himself scrambling for his bearings again.

_ ”God-” _ he gasps, and it just keeps fucking going. He knew Bro was big, but it feels  _ impossible. _ His expression goes lax as he starts to pant again. His free hand grabs at the sheets beside him digging in and  _ pulling _ because he doesn’t know what else to do. 

“It’s so  _ much,” _ he breathes. There’s still an ache, a horrible stretch, but it’s not unbearable. The high he feels from being here with Bro easily outweighs the pain now by far.

Bro fights to keep his breath even as he slowly sinks into Dave. Watching every flutter of his eyes, every little gasp, the way his hand claws at the sheets, his slack, overwhelmed expression-

Bro feels like his veins are on fire. He’s so full of an overwhelming adoration and desire for this skinny kid in his arms. He wants to sink into him and wrap around him until there's nothing left, just the two of them pressed together so perfectly. 

"It sure is, baby." Bro murmurs, giving Dave's hand a squeeze. "It's a lot, especially for your first time, but you're doing  _ so good." _ He kisses Dave's forehead once before pressing their foreheads back together again. He's so deep into Dave, now, most of the way there. "My good boy." Bro murmurs, eyes warm and fond as he looks down at Dave.

_ “Yours,” _ Dave chokes out, agreeing immediately. “All you rs-” It comes out broken and breathless as he’s filled impossibly fuller. 

He’s too hot, shaking and strained and sweating under the strain of being penetrated so completely. His body is stressed Bro’s is pressing into his and he thinks, right now, he could die without regrets. Fuck everything else that’s ever happened to him, this is his peak. Nothing else matters.

“Fuck me,” he begs, and his words sound filthy in his own ears. It’s probably not the dirtiest thing he’s ever said, but it’s so  _ honest _ and and emotional, it feels so fucking heavy, it’s embarrassing. It makes him flush all the way up to his ears.

Finally,  _ finally- _ Bro sinks to the hilt inside of Dave, a soft groan sliding from his mouth. He presses forwards, grinding a tiny bit into Dave, into the blazing heat of Dave's body- it feels too fucking good.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Bro gives Dave's hand another squeeze. "Alright. Nice and easy, I'll make you feel so good." He brings Dave's hand up to encourage it to hook around his neck, then braces both of his forearms above Dave on the bed, caging him in completely. 

Bro looks down at Dave with a soft, fondly hungry expression as he starts to rock, slow and deep, gently rolling his hips.

"Look at me, baby." Bro breathes. "I want to see those pretty eyes of yours."

Dave gratefully wraps his arms around Bro’s neck, holding onto him exactly the way he’s been craving to. The way Bro boxes him in makes him feel so small and so…  _ had. _ Bro has him…

He takes short, trembling breaths- in when Bro thrusts in, out when he rocks back. In, out, in, it consumes him, he can’t feel anything else. It’s still not like it was before, but it’s getting better, and Dave couldn’t be any happier.

When Bro asks him, he struggles to open his eyes. He looks up through wet lashes to see warm orange, and his heart clenches in his chest again. The look in Bro’s eyes is… even more overwhelming than the dick in his ass. 

“I…” he starts to say, but there are no words to describe what he’s feeling right now. “...wow…” he finally settles on, with a heavy breath out.

Bro gives a soft, amused noise. "Wow?" He asks, tilting his head down as he slowly rocks his hips, his back a smoothly arched curve, just long and sensual as he rolls and presses gently in and out of Dave. 

"That's what I should be saying, Dave." He murmurs, their noses bare inches apart. "You feel so good around me- making me burn up. I don't ever want to let you go, baby." 

Dave's expression is so open and desperate and soft- Bro wants to hoard it, wants to keep it all to himself, to never let anyone see it but him.

“Really?” Dave asks, and it’s such a wet noise. He can’t believe that’s real, it’s too good to be true. He’s overwhelmed already, from the way Bro’s dick splits him open and pulls him apart, to the tender way Bro holds him, to the look in Bro’s eyes, to the soft words that spill from those perfect lips.

He’s going to cry again. He shouldn’t, he’s pretty sure that crying during sex is the least sexy thing he could do, but it’s rising up in his chest and he can’t choke it down anymore. 

He closes his eyes against it, unable to look at Bro anymore. His eyes are wet, but nothing falls yet. “You can- keep me,” he says, his words choppy around how hard he’s trying not to cry. “Please keep me.”

_ Please keep me. _ Those words ignite  _ such _ a burning heat in Bro's chest and he shudders out a slow breath. 

"Those are dangerous words, baby." Bro murmurs, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Dave's. "You don't know anything about me." 

Fuck, though- does he  _ want. _ Bro wants so bad, wants Dave, wants to keep and protect and wreck and pull apart this skinny little teen- this teen he met  _ hours ago _ and is already sticking his dick into, this teen who kissed him and choked himself trying to get Bro's dick in his mouth, this teen who's so innocent he  _ gave his virginity to Bro _ like Bro is someone precious, someone important. 

God, does Bro want. But he can't- not without Dave knowing what it means.

Dave shakes his head, hugging his arms tighter around Bro. He’s losing it, losing his thoughts to the way Bro’s hips rock into him, that thick,  _ thick _ cock pushing into him over and over and over again. But knows what he wants.

“I don’t need to know,” he says, as a few tears finally start to leak from his eyes. “You don’t understand- I’m-...” He tucks his head up into Bro’s chest, so Bro can’t see him anymore. He’s  _ drowning. _ “You’ve been- so nice to me- good-”

He can’t keep up the conversation anymore. It doesn’t matter, they can talk about it later. All that matters now is the rhythmic push of Bro’s cock in his ass and the way it’s making him unravel. His head knocks back against the mattress and he arches all the way into it, moving his body, forcing himself deeper down onto Bro’s dick. “God,  _ please _ move faster.”

"Shh, shh." Bro shifts and slides his arms under Dave, one around his shoulders, the other around his waist, one hand cradling the back of Dave's head, the other spreading his fingers wide against Dave's lower back. He pulls Dave in and lets Dave cling to him, kissing his cheek.

"Alright. I've got you, baby." Bro murmurs. "I'll take care of you." And he shifts, starting to fuck Dave in earnest, rocking and moving, bracing himself on the bed with his elbows underneath Dave, holding him tight as Bro starts sinking his cock into him, over and over. "Just let go, Dave." He murmurs, each rolling thrust rocking through Dave's body, pressing in deep. 

Fuck, Dave feels so fucking good against him- the slide of their skin together, the simple physical exhertion of thrusting and rocking and pressing, the heat radiating off of Dave's skinny form soaking into Bro's skin, the sweat he can feel gathering in the dips of his body- it's all so fucking perfect, so incredible.

Dave stays just like that, tucked up into Bro’s chest where he’s the safest, while Bro continues to fuck into him more and more. He lets Bro’s soothing words and praises melt into his chest and his body melt into the bed.

As Bro fucks him harder and harder, it gets more and more difficult to hold himself together. It isn’t overly rough, still nothing like what he’s seen in porn, but it’s so perfect, it feels so fucking good. 

It only takes a few minutes of Bro’s amazing, practiced fucking, and Dave is climaxing again. He doesn’t even touch his dick again to get there, but it does run between their bellies with every rock of Bro’s hips, and it’s all too much for Dave to keep up with.

When he cums, he clings hard around Bro’s neck, gasping his name and whining and even crying a little again. This is his third orgasm in the last few hours and he’s  _ exhausted. _ Not to even mention everything that happened with his dad and- now isn’t the time to think about that.

Bro can feel the heat building as he fucks and rocks into Dave, breathing more heavily with each passing moment, fucking long and languid into Dave, chasing his own pleasure now, now that he knows that Dave's alright, that Dave feels good. 

Fuck, this kid around him, this fucking teen, this  _ ("jailbait") _ submissive,  _ perfect _ boy- Bro feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest, he's sure that Dave can feel it beating through his skin, it's so fucking hot-

When Dave arches and gasps his name Bro shudders, his dick  _ throbbing _ hard at hearing it in that tone, in that breathy, needy, desperate,  _ overwhelmed _ tone- and the heat spilling between their bellies makes him groan.

"Fuck, baby, fuck- so fucking perfect, Dave-" Bro breathes, slapping their hips together harder as Dave clings, pushing himself right up to the edge- but it's Dave's tiny little sob that slams him over, that grabs him by the dick and  _ yanks _ and has him pressing Dave into the sheets, holding him close, jerking his cock into Dave as he cums, heat pulsing into Dave, filling him up.

Bro pants, trying to get his breath back, face buried in Dave's hair, clinging to him.

"So fucking perfect." He manages, mouth dry, sweat sliding down his spine, chest heaving. "God, Dave-" He kisses the top of Dave's head. "You're fucking perfect."

Dave can only keep breathing as Bro continues to fuck into him after he cums. It borders on being too much, but his body is so open and relaxed and loose at this point, it’s too easy to just… let it keep happening. At least like this, they can be together a little bit longer, and that’s all Dave wants, to stay with Bro forever, just like this.

But then… Something hot and molten and pulsing pushes even deeper into him than Bro’s dick already is, and he catches his breath. He shudders and clings to Bro, mind skipping as he realizes only after it’s over that Bro just  _ came in him. _

That’s so gross, that’s so much, that’s  _ so fucking hot. _ That’s the third load of cum he’s had put inside his body today, and he never thought that would be something he was into, but  _ fuck _ if he isn’t into it. He doesn’t even know why, but it makes his own exhausted cock perk back up with interest.

He really doesn’t think he could cum again, he’s too tired, but it’s something to file away for later. He wonders how far it is inside him… if it’ll still be there when he wakes up in the morning. It  _ must be _ nearly up into his stomach, right? Bro’s dick is so fucking big, it’s so deep, it’s- fuck.

“You came in me…” he says, quiet and dreamy. Then, a stupid smile. “I  _ made _ you cum. Twice. You like me back.”

Bro breathes heavily as he presses his mouth to the top of Dave's head, just breathing deep through the aftershocks, eyes closed, but he gives Dave a tight little squeeze as he talks. 

And then huffs softly, settling Dave down onto the bed again, slipping his arms out from underneath him. One of them he braces above Dave's head, the other he uses to gently brush Dave's sweaty bangs back from his forehead.

"Is it that obvious?" Bro teases, a hint of a smirk of his face. "You're one of a kind, Dave." He bumps their noses together gently, and slowly pulls free of Dave's clinging hole, kissing him softly.

Dave hums lightly in response to Bro’s teasing. Words are hard, but his heart is fluttering to hear that amused little noise Bro makes, the fond tone of voice. He’s settling in so peacefully, ready to pass right the hell out, he isn’t prepared for the way it feels when Bro pulls out of him.

“Oh-” he says, fingers digging into Bro’s arms where he grabs onto him. He’s  _ empty _ now, feels like he’s fucking gaping around the phantom feeling of dick in his ass. Ghost dick. Until his body catches up and tries to close and-  _ ”That’s weird,” _ he complains, shifting uncomfortably.

And then shifting makes his  _ back _ hurt and he hisses out painfully. “Fuck,  _ why,” _ he complains again, whining a little as the pain shoots up his spine. His sweaty skin is rapidly cooling down, and there’s so much drying cum on his belly, god, is it always going to be like this??

Everything is uncomfortable and hurts and ughhh. “Brooooo,” he whines.

Bro actually does chuckle at Dave's whining, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Turn over for me, baby." He says. "Your muscles aren't used to being used like this, but it's okay, I'll help you out." 

He sits back on his knees to roll his shoulders out- they feel a bit cramped, but mostly fine, but he stretches them out anyway, pulling his elbows up and behind his head before rolling his shoulders down.

Christ, when was the last time Bro felt this good? He honestly can't remember.

Wow, Bro is still calling him baby, even now that they’re done having sex… He watches Bro sit up and stretch out with pretty much no restraint to cover the fact that he’s blatantly checking the man out.

A little stab of fear strikes him that he’s getting too attached too quickly. Bro is being nice now, but how long could he really want to keep a kid like Dave around for?

He shuts that thought down as hard as he can and turns over like he’s told. He folds his arms under his head to pillow it and sprawls out the rest of his body. Pretty much fucking everything hurts, and stretching out over the bed feels nice. Bro was right, as usual.

Bro smirks a bit as he sees Dave blatantly looking him over, but once Dave's on his belly, Bro cracks his knuckles and sets to work.

Hey, he's a dom through and through. He  _ likes _ taking care of his subs- this is part of the enjoyment too, getting to see them relaxed and liquid under him. (Bro has some Fucking Words To Say about certain doms he knows- but this is Not The Time For That Line Of Thought.)

So he presses the heels of his hands against Dave's back and starts working his muscles out, rubbing through his shoulders and along his spine, working in little circles to massage his muscles out, gradually working his way down to Dave's lower back, which must be  _ aching. _ Bro's sure was the first time  _ he _ took a dick, and it hadn't even been a particularly good one.

He uses his thumbs, here, getting in a little firmer to work out the tight muscles, until Dave is melted and pliable under his hands.

Somehow, Dave didn’t see the massage coming. He assumed Bro just meant to stretch out and that was it, but here he is, with Bro touching him so fucking perfectly.

It hurts, but this time it’s in a good way, as his muscles are worked from the inside out and made to relax by Bro’s skilled hands. By the time Bro digs into his lower back, he’s moaning through the pain and the  _ good _ and his brain is all but melted again.

His hole still feels used and sore and raw and… wet. Is that lube between his cheeks or Bro’s cum? Jesus, he’s got so much fucking cum on his skin. He really should ask to take a shower before… before what? Before bed? Or before… he leaves? How long is Bro going to let him stay here?

He frowns into his arms, unable to hold off the feeling of dread that comes so naturally to him. He feels like he’s taking up space here, like he’s asking for too much. Like really Dave? Not only did you eat his food for free, you got him to fuck you and now you’re making him give you a massage? How much more can you take from the guy?

“...I feel better,” he says, quiet. He really doesn’t want Bro to stop touching him. He wants Bro to come lay down next to him and hold him and never let go, but he’s not going to say it. “Thank you,” he adds, “You didn’t have to do all that.”

Bro leans in and presses a kiss to the back of Dave's head. "Yes I did." He says gently, and settles on the bed on his side next to Dave, letting his hand just rest on Dave's lower back.

"You gave me something precious." He says, thumb stroking back and forth over Dave's skin. "It's only right that I treat you with the affection you deserve for it."

The sight of Dave so relaxed makes the beast in Bro's chest rumble, pleased at the sight of his sub so fucked out and relaxed after everything.

Dave hums again in response instead of using his words. Bro’s kiss lingers on the back of his head long after Bro is gone, and the hand on his back is making him feel things that he doesn’t even know what they are. Something like loss, even though he hasn’t technically lost anything. Longing. Muddy warmth.

His eyes are open, but he doesn’t look up at Bro. He’s focused on the sheets, on the thumb still rubbing into his skin.

He needs space, he realizes suddenly, and with a violent force. He needs space to be alone and to think and to let this shit storm pass. He should be feeling  _ good _ right now. He just had sex with the hottest man alive. He’s not at home. He’s not on the street, for at least one more night. Bro is still being so, so nice to him. There’s no fucking reason for him to feel this bad.

And yet… here he is. Being ungrateful.

“Would you mind if I took a shower?” he asks. “I’ll be quick. So I don’t, like, use up all the water.”

Bro just nods a little. "Use as much as you need." He says. "Going to bed without one means you get crusty." The corner of his mouth curled up in a small smile, leaning in and kissing the side of his head. 

He pauses, a thought occurring to him, his thumb stilling on Dave's back.

"Promise me that if you're planning on leaving, you'll do it in the morning." Bro says quietly. "I don't want you on the streets on your own."

The thing that Bro says catches Dave so off guard, that his eyes snap up and actually looks at Bro for the first time since he started melting down. He wasn’t… he wasn’t planning on  _ running away… _

...was he?

Everything that’s been spinning in his head about how he doesn’t deserve this and Bro is too good for him piles up, and he realizes that shit, maybe he  _ was _ planning on running away. He just… didn’t think Bro would care.

But the look Bro is giving him says that Dave was dead ass fucking wrong.

Before he can second guess himself, he climbs up on his hands and knees and crawls over Bro, kissing him so hard and so meaningfully right on his mouth. He moves his lips and presses his small chest down into Bro’s much wider one and soon enough, he’s grinning into it. It’s small, and it’s a little painful, but it’s a smile.

“I promise,” he says, when he finally pulls away.

Bro is a little bit surprised at the kiss- but he lets Dave press into him, accepting it, re-settling his hand onto Dave's lower back.

"Thank you." Bro says, relieved, once Dave pulls back. He rubs his thumb over Dave's back. "Go take your shower, baby."

Thank god. At least Dave would be safe for the night.

“Okay,” Dave agrees. He gives Bro one more peck on the lips, because he can’t help himself, and then pulls himself up and out of bed.

That’s a lot harder than it sounds though, apparently, and Dave’s legs give out almost immediately. “Shit-” He grabs at the bed to steady himself before he can fall, stands back up on noodly legs. After a moment, “...I’m fine.” he says, feeling his face heat because  _ wow _ how embarrassing was that?

When he’s more sure of his footing, he stands up properly and makes his way to the bedroom door. He braces himself in the doorframe, looks out into the hall, sees several closed doors. He looks back over his shoulder at Bro. “Which door is it?”

Bro feels his heart squeeze in fondness as Dave steals another kiss, not saying anything as he tries to stand and falls, settling down onto the bed on his back, folding one arm behind his head.

"The one on the right." Bro says. "Don't worry about using anything up-" he stifles a yawn, "-I have more in the closet." Now that the excitement of  _ really good sex _ was starting to wear off, the familiar post-fuck exhaustion was starting to settle in.

He should probably wash up, but- fuck it. A couple of Kleenex swipes would take care of the worst of it.

Bro yawning really kicks Dave into gear, and after a quick, “Thanks,” he follows the hall down to the bathroom as soon as he knows where it is. If Bro is tired, Dave shouldn’t keep him waiting.

He finds the bathroom easily enough, and after fucking with the water for a minute, he figures out how to make it both warm and coming out of the shower head at the same time. As he stands under the water, he can feel his long ass day slowly slipping away from him. Bro asking him not to leave knocked some sense into him, at least for now, and he actually can’t wait to get back into bed with him.

He eyes Bro’s shower products with nerves fluttering around in his stomach. As he squeezes the shampoo in his hand, the smell of it overwhelms him, and his heart hammers away in his chest. All he can think is  _ I’m going to smell like him, I’m going to smell like him, fucking shit, I am so fucked for him, _ and the feeling of being  _ his _ eats away at him again.

He wouldn’t mind being Bro’s forever.

His heart only beats even faster when he pours the body wash in his hands. It just smells  _ so good _ and  _ so Bro _ it’s literally making him weak in the knees all over again. Who knew showering could turn him on this much? He just, feels,  _ claimed, _ and it makes his head spin.

He manages to pull himself together long enough, though, to realize that he’s still slick between the cheeks, and his face heats when he realizes that he’s going to have to… clean himself out… Fuck.

He braces one hand against the wall and reaches behind himself with the other. He sucks in a breath as he touches his used, puffy, raw hole, and it twitches under his fingers. He holds his breath and his dick gives a little jump as he digs in. He shudders and leans into the wall, disbelieving that it could still feel  _ so _ good, after everything. Bro’s smell surrounds him, and he sighs out a soft little moan, finding himself with lingering touches, even after he’s probably more than clean.

Eventually, his tired arms give out and he has to stop. As nice as it makes him feel, he needs sleep more than he needs to touch himself. Besides, what should he touch himself for when Bro is  _ right there? _

That thought makes his heart skip a beat and makes him finish his shower ASAP.

He finds a towel and quickly dries himself off. He leaves it hanging over the shower rod and heads back to the bedroom, where he climbs back into bed without hesitation. 

Bro relaxes once he hears the shower turn on, exhaling slowly. 

_ I promise.  _ Two little words, giving him a squeezing hope in his chest. The moment Dave looks like he wants to leave, Bro will let him, but- he's going to hold on tight, protect this kid as fierce as he can.

Bro ran his hand down his face with a sigh. Jesus, Strider. Not even a day. Not even a fucking  _ day. _ He can count off the number of sins he's committed on both hands and still have a couple left over. Christ. 

He can't bring himself to regret it, though, even as Roxy's worried face flits through his mind. Dave's a good kid- a  _ naive _ kid, but a good one. One that-

okay, yeah. One that Bro kissed and fed cigarette smoke and shoved his dick into, not once, but  _ twice. _ Way to go.

Fuck. 

Bro glanced at the clock on his wall and gave himself exactly twenty seconds to panic and stew in regret before closing his eyes and boxing that shit up like a  _ motherfucker _ and tossing it away. 

Instead, he thinks about Dave's wide eyed, adoring expression, and feels his heart give a little lurch. 

Fuck. (Again.) 

Bro's very good at lying to himself, but he finds his skills pulling up short, here. He's attached and attached  _ bad. _ He already knows he's going to take this kid down and teach him about being a sub, he's going to take Dave in and protect him. He can think of four or five guys off the top of his head who would look at Dave an immediately trap him into a relationship and  _ break _ him.

Bro's not that kinda guy-  _ well. _ Okay. He likes seeing his subs  _ break, _ yeah, but not- not shatter. Not permanently. Dave's too vulnerable, too trusting- 

Okay, yeah, Bro isn't  _ that _ good at lying to himself. He's just trying to justify his behaviors. Dave is submissive but a little bit bratty, trusting and pliable- and Bro just really really wants to fuck him, over and over and over.

He  _ also _ wants to protect and take care of him, but that's not the bit that he's trying to justify to himself.

Christ. He's so fucked up.

He sighs, reaching over for tissues and wiping his chest and belly clean of Dave's spunk before rolling out of the bed to fix the blankets and re-layer them, turning off the light and plopping back down once that's done. He yawns again, realizes his phone is still in his pants (which.. came off at some point. He doesn't really remember when, it was kind of a hazy blur at the end), and curses when he realizes that he has to get out of bed  _ again _ to grab his phone, but does so anyway because he is an  _ adult. _

Finally settled into bed, he's scrolling through his phone when he hears the shower shut off. He glances up as Dave returns, wordlessly raising one arm in an invitation for Dave to curl up against his side. 

He sets his phone down as Dave climbs into bed, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of Dave's head. "Hey, kid. How're you feeling?"

Dave snuggles right up into the offered arm and sighs happily as he settles into Bro’s chest. The kiss makes him incredibly warm, and the butterflies do a happy little dance in his stomach. “Better,” he says, with a little sigh that’s not quite a yawn. “Really tired…”

Tired doesn’t even begin to cut it. He’s downright exhausted. But he’s going to stay awake as long as possible, to keep feeling Bro’s arms around him. He’s dreaming while he’s awake, and he doesn’t want to let it go yet.

“What about you?” he asks. He keeps his head nuzzled down though, face pressed into Bro’s skin. Bro still smells like sex, and it makes Dave a little dizzy in the best of ways.

"Pretty tired too." Bro says. "You wore me out, Dave." He makes a quietly amused noise as Dave presses his face to Bro's chest, his hand settling on Dave's shoulder, thumb rubbing back and forth over his slightly-damp skin. 

Christ, his dick is twitching because Dave  _ smells _ like him down. Down, boy. 

Bro sits there for a moment, then decides to be a goddamn adult about the situation.

"So," he starts, "do you want to tell me now why you were  _ really _ out on my back porch?"

There’s a stab into Dave’s happy little bubble with Bro’s question, but he tries as hard as he can not to let it pop. He doesn’t want to think about why he was out there or what happened with his dad or what’s  _ always _ happening in his house or how he doesn’t have a house anymore or-

or-

fuck. 

He stiffens up against Bro’s side and doesn’t say anything for a long moment. He  _ just _ got himself out of his stupid ass depressive funk like three seconds ago, he’s too exhausted for this.

“...not really,” he murmurs, because Bro asked if he  _ wanted _ to tell him, he didn’t demand it. “...I just… ended up there. Didn’t have anywhere to go. It doesn’t matter.” 

Fuck, he’s talking about it anyway. He curls in on himself a bit, still laying on Bro, but more defensive and closed off.

"Mm." Bro makes a little noise to indicate he understands. He presses his mouth to the top of Dave's head. 

Yeah. Definitely shit family, then. That makes sense, then, as to how easily Dave fell into Bro's  bed arms at the slightest bit of praise. 

After a moment, he murmurs, "runaway or kicked out?" The answer would vastly change their options. He keeps his thumb stroking over Dave's shoulder gently, trying to be soothing.

“...” Dave doesn’t answer right away. He really, really doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. He could have fallen asleep happy, and now he’s going to fall asleep like… this. Bro’s arm is still around him and there’s still a thumb rubbing comfortingly into his skin, but it feels far away. 

“Ran away,” he finally says. His eyes are half lidded, staring down into the dark. He ran away from home today. He has nothing now. Not that he had much in the first place, but now he doesn’t even have clothes to wear. He’s going to have to get a job or something. Ugh, he’d rather disappear than think about this.

Bro hums a little, kissing the top of Dave's head. "I see." He can tell Dave doesn't want to talk about it- who would? His heart aches for this poor kid. 

Runaway, though... that makes things complicated. They'll most definitely need to talk about it in the morning more. 

"Thank you for telling me." Bro says quietly, into Dave's hair. "We'll figure it out in the morning, alright?" He presses another little kiss. "You're safe here. I won't kick you out."

Dave lets Bro’s last words sink into him and tries to let it relax him. It only sort of works. He’s still tense and still feels like disappearing, but he’s quickly being pulled under by sleep.

He uncurls just a bit from his defensive ball and turns his face deeper into Bro’s chest. If Bro says he’s safe, then… maybe he can let Bro keep him safe. For now, he lets Bro into his ball. “Okay…” he mutters, but it’s muffled by skin and blankets. He’s nearly asleep, no energy to keep up the conversation or even his own thoughts.

Bro shifts to rub his hand gently down Dave's back. The kid's had a big day, he needs his sleep. He presses one last kiss to the top of Dave's head before settling in himself, closing his eyes and letting the drift of his hand along Dave's skin be a reassuring motion that lures him off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bro sleeps... relatively well, all things considered. He's always been a bit of a light sleeper and the military didn't exactly change that. His lovers and one night stands usually wake him up from just their natural shifting- but when Bro is woken by the sounds of his alarm, he finds that Dave didn't move at all in his sleep- still curled up against Bro, head on his chest.

Bro switches his alarm off. He doesn't know when the kid usually wakes up, but it's probably way too early for him. Bro takes a minute to just watch his sleeping face, an unbearable swell of fondness surging in his chest. He rubs his thumb back and forth over the curve of Dave's spine, just breathing in for a moment and enjoying the feeling of Dave pressed up along his side.

...alas, routine calls. Bro carefully slips his arm out from under Dave and slides out of bed, rising to his feet and stretching. He digs some clean clothes out of his dresser as quietly as he can, glancing at Dave to make sure he didn't wake him. 

When Dave remains asleep, Bro slips from the room. He makes breakfast, eats, then writes a quick note for Dave, leaving it on the nightstand in case he wakes up before Bro comes back.

_ Gone to the gym. Help yourself to whatever you want for breakfast.  _

_ -Bro _

He almost scribbles a couple of XO's, but catches himself with a roll of his eyes. He's not a lovesick teenage girl. 

Note left, he heads out to the gym.

Dave sleeps  _ hard. _

He’s not usually someone that dreams, but his mind was racing though so many thoughts as he fell asleep, it just… stuck. And when he wakes, he’s chasing images of pills, liquor bottles, a wooden porch, a dimly lit booth and french fries, strong arms, orange eyes, sinking, falling-

His eyes snap open with a start, and he’s panting lightly. His thoughts skip for a moment while he tries to separate dream from reality, where is he, what’s happening.

He’s in bed. In a bed that’s not his. A bed that’s too big and too cold and doesn’t smell like him. He realizes pretty quickly where he is, whose bed it is, but he  _ doesn’t _ understand is why he’s alone. Did Bro realize he made a huge fucking mistake taking Dave in? Did he decide Dave was too much of a hassle and left him behind?

Doubt and guilt and fear swirl around in Dave’s head, and he’d cry if he didn’t cry himself out the day before. Of course Bro didn’t actually want him, that would be too good to be true.

After… who knows how long of panicking, Dave slowly comes to realize that Bro left him in  _ his _ apartment. He’s going to come back eventually. He wouldn’t have left Dave here if he was planning on getting rid of Dave, he would have just kicked Dave out. Right? That’s logic speaking and not stupid teenaged hormones, right?

He sits up a bit, rubs the darkness from his eyes, and looks around the room. It’s just barely starting to be morning, little bits of light filtering through the window. The first thing he notices is, wow, Bro has a lot of cool shit. The second is, a note on the nightstand.

He reads it, and immediately cringes to himself. Way to be fucking dramatic, Dave. Have a whole morning meltdown already for no fucking reason. Maybe he should lay back down and sleep off the stupid.

He’s about to do just that, but something catches his eye first. Bro’s shirt, laying there on the floor, where they must have thrown it the night before.

_ God, _ the night before.

Dave’s face goes hot as he remembers everything. He knew sex was awesome, but he didn’t know it was  _ that _ awesome. And Bro was so fucking good to him the entire time, Dave could combust just thinking about some of the sweet things he said. How could he have thought Bro would leave him when he said things like that?

_ You’re safe here, _ he said.

Dave doesn’t think twice about it before grabbing the polo and snuggling back down into bed with it. He breathes it in with a sigh, and lets himself drift back off to the memory.

Bro's workout routine is intense, but he always has his cooldown walk home, so by the time he gets home and showers, his muscles are aching in a familiar, good way. 

It's still quiet when he unlocks his door and steps inside, so the kid must be sleeping. He puts his shoes away and goes to his bathroom to shower, which is quick and efficient as always. 

When he emerges, toweling his hair dry, he steps into the bedroom and stops, feeling his heart clench. Dave's still curled up in Bro's bed- but he's holding Bro's shirt tight, nose buried into it. 

Bro has to take a moment, leaning against the doorframe, to let his heart calm down. Once it returns to a normal resting rate, he crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed next to Dave.

"Dave." He says, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder, glancing at the clock on the wall. School usually starts in like... an hour or so, right? "You want to wake up for me, baby?" He murmurs.

After Dave’s little meltdown, he fell back asleep pretty heavily again. He really was exhausted, he  _ needed _ the sleep.

Even now, he barely stirs when Bro touches him. He gives a soft little automatic, “hmm…” and curls around the shirt some more, but he doesn’t even come close to opening his eyes.

Bro feels a smile tug at the corner of his mouth at Dave's sleepy noise, and swings around on the bed to stretch out next to Dave, curling around his back. "Baby..." He murmurs in Dave's ear. "It's time to wake up."

Dave gives another little sleepy moan, but this one is a little more defiant. He’s mostly still unconscious, but the warm body pressed up against his back is enough to pull him up a little. He shifts a little bit and mumbles out a, “F’ve moreminutes…”

Bro huffs a soft laugh, slipping his hand down Dave's side under the blankets, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder, his hand ending up on Dave's warm thigh. "Need a little help getting up, Dave?" He murmurs. His fingers drift slowly over Dave's thigh, a slow pet.

Sleeping thoughts start to mix with waking ones as Dave struggles to decide if the pleasant things he’s feeling are a dream or not. It’s so soft, so intimate, Bro’s voice… Bro’s voice is dreamy enough on it’s own, Dave really can’t tell.

Wait, he’s definitely thinking that. He’s definitely awake. There’s definitely a hand feeling him up under the blankets and a solid naked body behind him. He sighs happy, his eyes still closed. He shifts so his body fits more perfectly against Bro’s, his back flush to Bro’s chest, his hips pushed back into Bro’s, and Bro’s-

Wow, Bro’s naked, too.

“Morning…” he says, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Bro lets out a pleased hum at Dave's shifting, at having him fitting himself a little more perfectly against Bro. "Good morning." He murmurs in Dave's ear. "Feel like getting up?" 

He's actually not that opposed to staying here in bed with Dave himself. His cock certainly is getting interested from Dave's soft body pressing up against his own.

“Not really…” Dave says truthfully. He hugs around the thing in his arms and tilts his head up and back in an attempt to look at Bro. He can’t quite make it all the way there, but it presses him even closer to Bro, so he’s not complaining. Who needs to see, when he can feel?

“Your bed is nice and comfortable by itself, and now that you’re here… No reason to get up.” Wow, damn, where did that line come from? Has Dave always been this smooth?

Bro makes a softly amused noise. He goes up on one elbow so he can lean over Dave and press a slow kiss to his mouth, his fingers still drifting over Dave's hip. 

"Well, now." He murmurs. "With logic like that, how can I argue otherwise?"

Dave hums into Bro’s kiss, the happiest little noise, drawn out with the press of their lips. He lets go of the thing he’s holding to reach up and cup Bro’s jaw and kiss him harder. It’s so tender, so perfectly lazy morning. 

Bro’s fingers on his hip raise goosebumps on his skin and light up his nerves in the most… quietly erotic way. Dave had no idea he could wake up like this.

His hand moves up into Bro’s hair, and his other clutches the thing to his chest. Fabric shifts between his fingers, and suddenly he remembers exactly what it is he’s been cuddling with.

“Um…” he starts, without moving away. He’s been caught red handed doing probably the gayest thing he could have been doing, there’s no way Bro didn’t see it, and he has no explanation. He clings to it reflexively, the fingers of his other hand holding Bro a little firmer, too.

Lying obviously won’t do him any favours here, so goes a completely different route. “I woke up and you weren’t here… missed you…” Maybe if he’s cute enough, Bro will take pity on him.

"Yeah?" Bro asks, amused. "That's alright, baby, I'm here now." He says, with another little kiss before he settles back down onto the bed behind Dave. His cock is fully interested now, pressing into Dave's lower back as Bro's fingers continue to slip over Dave's thigh.

Dave's fingers in his hair feel nice, but Bro bets he can make Dave feel good, too, pressing his mouth to Dave's neck, just a press of his lips. 

"You want the real thing, now that I'm back?" Bro purrs.

Dave  _ must _ still be dreaming. Bro’s dick is hard against his back, and he kissing his neck, and he’s touching him, and just… It’s too good, too perfect. His own dick isn’t far behind, stiffening up without even being touched, at just the implication that Bro might want to fuck him again. He’s still sore  _ everywhere, _ and his head is still heavy with leftover sleep, but fuck if he doesn’t want it anyway.

“Y-yeah,” he stammers, like the horny teenager he is. He tilts his head to let Bro kiss more at his neck. “I want you…”

Bro kisses his neck, soft and damp. "Then you can have me, baby." He murmurs, and shifts. "Bet you're feeling all kinds of sore. I'll take care of you nice and easy, though." 

He hooks his hand around Dave's thigh and lifts it, just a touch, pressing his cock into the space between Dave's thighs, warm and soft. 

"There we go, Dave." Bro breathes, settling Dave's leg down again. "Be a good boy and squeeze your legs together for me."

Dave sucks a breath in when Bro’s hand comes between his thighs. His skin is so fucking sensitive from being untouched and sleepy and it ripples through him in heart stopping waves,  _ just the touch. _

And then Bro’s  _ cock is there _ and it makes him shudder before the confusion hits. That’s not… where it should be, is it? 

“Bro, what…?” he asks. Still, he presses his thighs together anyway, because he wants Bro to tell him he’s good, and he can feel the massive girth of it along his taint,  _ fuck, _ but he still doesn’t get it. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?” he asks, and if he sounds whiney, it’s not his fault.

Bro makes a soft, amused noise at feeling Dave press his thighs together anyway, despite his questioning. "Good boy." He says, pressing a kiss behind Dave's ear. "I bet you're awfully sore from last night, baby." He murmurs, starting to rock his hips a bit, pressing his cock between those soft thighs, feeling it nudge up behind Dave's balls. 

He lets his hand slip forwards and find Dave's cock, wrapping around it and giving it a little squeeze. 

"Gonna make you feel nice and good like this, all gentle and slow." Bro purrs.

Dave makes a pleading little noise, but he doesn’t argue. In a weird, confusing way, Bro’s cock feels really good between his thighs, and the hand around his own cock doesn’t exactly hurt.

He gives into it, flexing his thighs together and squeezing around Bro’s dick the way he thinks Bro will like best. He feels good on the  _ inside, _ knowing that he’s making Bro feel good. It makes his heart thump away with a loyalty he’s never felt for anyone else before. Maybe his friends, but this is  _ different. _

He gives a little whimper every time Bro thrusts in, as Bro’s cock shoves up into his balls. Pleasure spreads in him from every point Bro touches him, from the hand wrapped around his dick, to the lips on his neck, and he just feels  _ so fucking good. _

It’s different from the night before, though. A different kind of intensity. He doesn’t know what it is, but he’s so glad that Bro does.

“Feels- feels good,” he moans out. He gives an experimental rock of his own hips, thrusting into Bro’s hand and stroking along Bro’s cock with his thighs.

Bro groans softly as Dave flexes his thighs, squirming slightly. "There's a good boy." He murmurs. He rocks his hips a little more forcefully, thrusting his cock between Dave's thighs, using the force of the motion to rock Dave's cock into his hand.

"Feels good, baby?" Bro asks. "That's good- means I'm doing something right." There's an amusement in his tone as he presses another kiss behind Dave's ear. 

"Fuck, keep doing that, Dave." Bro shudders as Dave tries to move- he wants to encourage Dave to take a little more initiative, to try things- and it certainly feels good when he tries it.

Dave feels like the breath gets knocked out of him in the best way when Bro tells him to keep going. The arousal coiling in his stomach spreads and fans up into his chest because Bro  _ likes it, _ he’s doing something good, fuck yes.

He moans prettily, just for Bro to hear, and rocks his hips again. He remembers how Bro had him grinding into his lap yesterday, and he tries to mimic the movements until he finds that perfect stride again, rocking his hips just right. 

Another moan falls from his mouth as his cock starts to leak in Bro’s hand, the longer they keep this up. He’s too sensitive already on a regular basis, but having just woken up, it seems like it’s only worse. He clutched the shirt in his hand and covers his eyes with it, his other hand still holding onto Bro’s neck.

“S… so fucking good,” he groans, only slightly muffled by the shirt.

_ "Such _ a good boy." Bro purrs, his voice heavy with pleasure as Dave seems to find the rhythm, squeezing and rocking on his cock- Bro wants to shove it into Dave, wants to turn him on his belly and fuck him into the mattress, but this is  _ delicious- _ slow and sweet and such a wanton display from the boy in his arms. 

"You want to cum, Dave?" Bro asks, pressing his mouth to Dave's ear, squeezing his fist slightly around Dave's cock. "You're being so good for me, I want to see you spill so prettily all over my hand." He breathes.

_ ”Yeah,” _ Dave says, without hesitation. “I want to, please, I’m-” He gives another shudder, a wave of pleasure wracking him for a moment. He’s shocked that it doesn’t finish him off, but somehow, he holds on.

He keeps rolling his hips, though it starts to get sloppy as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Bro’s expert hand works him over too fucking well, and knowing he’s being good is filling him with such a euphoria, he knows he’s not going to last.

“So close, I-” he cuts off to whine, his hips stilling as he struggles to hold himself together. He wants to make it last longer, but he  _ can’t. _

Bro makes a pleased noise into Dave's ear.

"Then  _ cum. _ " He growls, slapping his hips forwards into Dave's thighs once, the smacking noise audible even from under the blankets, his hand twisting over Dave's cock forcefully, intending to yank him right over the edge. 

Fuck, he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it, of feeling Dave come apart in his hand, in his arms, underneath him- he wants to feel it over and over and over again.

God, Bro’s  _ voice _ is so low and deep and  _ something, _ Dave shakes just to hear it. It’s all over for him, even before Bro squeezes his dick. His orgasm boils up in him and spills out through his mouth in whimpers and moans as he rocks into Bro’s tight fist.

He’s quickly left oversensitive and trembling and the hand on his dick is  _ too much. _ He jerks back against Bro, sliding his thighs over his cock and also trying to get away from the  _ so good too much fuck its so much. _

_ ”Bro,” _ he chokes out, a dry sob of a sound.

"Good boy,  _ so _ good." Bro breathes as Dave jerks and pulses in his hand. He milks Dave through his orgasm, and when Dave's hips jump back, away from his hand, he lets go.

"Well done, baby boy." Bro murmurs, feeling feverish, a heat in his chest, and the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them. "You ready to make daddy cum?" He nudges Dave over onto his belly, settling his thighs on either side of Dave's, his cock still between Dave's thighs, putting a decent amount of his weight on Dave as he starts to rock and fuck his cock into that warm, squeezing space, humping Dave into the bed.

Dave only has a second to be grateful for the release before he’s being shoved over onto his stomach. He’s still glowing from cumming and being good and  _ baby boy, _ he only stumbles a little bit over the next thing Bro says.

“D-?” he starts, but it melts into a deep groan as he’s held down and fucked into. Fuck yes, he wants to make Bro cum, he loves making Bro cum, loves being  _ useful. _ He loves that he can make Bro feel good, and fuck, even as Bro’s dick thrusts into his aching balls over and over again, he still feels too good to complain.

His little hands fist into the pillow above his head and he sinks his teeth into it. Bro might not actually be fucking him, but it still feels  _ raw. _ The slap of his hips into Daves, the way his thighs squeeze around Dave and hold him down- the word  _ claimed _ comes to mind again and makes Dave shake.

Fuck, watching Dave- watching his  _ baby boy _ grip at the pillow and sink his teeth into it- Bro can't hold back any further and he picks up the force of his humping, his hips slapping against Dave's with loud, lewd slaps, the force of it causing his hips to rebound up into the perfect position for another hump, over and over.

It's like the floodgates where yanked open, because Bro finds himself leaning more weight on Dave and purring, "so perfect, my baby boy, so perfect for daddy, squeezing your pretty thighs together like that, making daddy so proud of you-"

He groans, low and long in Dave's ear as he cums, slamming his hips against Dave's, giving tiny little forceful jerks as his cum pulses between Dave's soft, warm, squeezing thighs.

The way Bro fucks between his legs is so unlike anything Dave has experienced so far. Even a few minutes ago- Bro was so gentle and reserved and this is what he  _ thought _ last night was going to be, but now that he can feel it, he’s not sure if he would have been able to handle it.

Is this what Bro has been holding back??

Dave can’t even properly think about that, though, because Bro keeps saying  _ Daddy _ and  _ that _ gets Dave all kinds of fucked up inside. Bro has been taking such good care of him, so much better than his real dad would  _ ever, _ and Dave’s wires are getting crossed on parental affection and sexual attraction and being good and beng Bro’s and- it’s confusing and sort of humiliating but it feels  _ good. _ He wants to belong to someone who will take care of him, he  _ needs _ it, and Bro is giving him everything.

Bro’s string of praises makes Dave melt and short circuit even farther, and when he finally feels that sticky wet between his thighs, he moans and buries his teeth even harder into the pillow. He loves to let Bro have him like this, to be useful, to be had, to be  _ wanted. _ He would do anything for Bro,  _ anything. _

Dave moans and trembles so sweetly under him- Bro can't do anything but work his cock between Dave's thighs as it pulses, slipping his hand under Dave's neck and tilting his head up by his chin, fingers slipping up the side of Dave's face, pressing into his cheeks slightly as he slips his index finger into Dave's mouth.

"You like that, baby boy?" Bro murmurs, his hips gradually slowing. "You like being daddy's precious boy?" 

He nips lightly at the curve of Dave's ear, a possessive clench in his chest as he breathes, heavy and rough.

Dave’s heart nearly stops as so many things happen in rapid succession. The hand around his throat  _ (panic) _ the hand slipping up around his jaw  _ (oh) _ the finger pushing into his mouth  _ (oh fuck yeah) _ and Dave can only give another happy mewl of pleasure at having his mouth filled again.

His dick is hard again between himself and the mattress, too much stimulus, all at once, he can’t keep up. He gives a shaky nod of his head, taking comfort in the way Bro’s body is pressed into his back, the natural feel of the hand around his jaw and the finger in his mouth. He lets himself go pliant, ready and willing to let Bro manhandle him any way he sees fit.

“Yeah,” he breathes, clearly overwhelmed and loving every second of it. The words come out muddy around the finger, but he says them anyway, “I r’ally fuhking do…”

Bro chuckles softly in Dave's ear. "Good boy." He murmurs, pressing another kiss. Dave's so eager to please- it stokes  _ such _ hunger in his chest. 

He goes up on his knees enough to give Dave room as he says "Turn over for me, baby." He wants to have Dave suck on his fingers again, wants to watch him try and swallow them to please Bro, wants to watch him gag and tears come to those pretty red eyes of his. 

Maybe Bro's being a little mean, but Dave makes it so  _ easy. _

Dave is trembling a little as he tries to move, excited and nervous and unsure of what Bro is planning to do next, but not  _ caring. _ No matter what it is, it’s going to be awesome.

He gets himself onto his back, still caged in under Bro with Bro’s knees on either side of him. For a second, he sees himself trying to get away, and Bro  _ dragging _ him back in, not letting him go, keeping him- it makes his heart leap up into his throat. Bro  _ could, _ if he wanted to. He’s so much bigger and stronger than Dave is.

That should probably be a lot more terrifying than it is. Instead, Dave just looks up at Bro with wide eyes and waits to be told what to do.

Bro watches Dave flip over, pleased to see that he's hard again- ah, the stamina of teenagers. He settles his weight back onto Dave's thighs, trapping him, and presses two fingers to Dave's mouth.

"Feel like practicing for me a bit more, baby boy?" Bro purrs. "I want to see my cock sink between those pretty lips, later, but we gotta make sure you can take it."

His other hand ghosts lightly over Dave's chest, down his belly, resting just inches from his dick. Not touching, yet, but- a tease.

The memory of Bro’s cock in his mouth nearly makes Dave dizzy. So full of it, pushing back into his throat, the thrill of almost choking but  _ not, _ being so good, the taste, everything, he  _ wants that again. _ The fingers pressing against his lips excite him more than the hand on his stomach, and he doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth for them.

He  _ moans _ the second they’re in his mouth, sealing his lips around them and  _ sucking. _ He lets himself get lost for a few seconds, enjoying the way they feel against his tongue as he strokes them. 

But then, he opens his eyes again and looks up at Bro. He parts his lips again and opens wide, panting around them, a clear invitation for Bro to push in deeper, however he wants.

God, Dave is so fucking perfect. He takes Bro's fingers into his mouth so willingly, so prettily- and he  _ moans _ around them, sucking on them so eagerly.

A thought is forming in the back of Bro's mind. He takes his other hand off of Dave's belly, bracing it on the bed up above his head so he can hover over him, caging him in properly again. 

"You like having things in your mouth, baby boy?" Bro purrs as Dave opens his mouth wider, slipping the fingers in towards the back of Dave's throat. "Your pretty mouth looks so good, wrapped around my fingers, around my cock- makes me want to keep you here forever."

Dave can’t answer as Bro’s fingers push deeper into his mouth, but his face heats up like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. So what if he likes having things in his mouth? Isn’t he supposed to like this?

He goes tense on reflex when Bro’s fingers slide in a little too deep, but after a second, he forces himself to relax. Swallows in anticipation. He  _ does _ want this, he wants it so fucking bad, so he nods carefully. Just a little turn of his head, careful not to move too much. He feels completely surrounded right now, and he could drown in it. He keeps looking up into Bro’s eyes, open and vulnerable.

Bro gives a pleased little noise. "There we go, baby." He murmurs. "Open up nice and easy." Dave's mouth around his fingers is so wet and sucking- he could kneel here for  _ hours _ and just slowly finger it, get him used to having his throat opened up, until Bro's cock was hard and could sink it into his mouth, between those pretty lips. 

He waits as he feels Dave tense for a moment, but when he relaxes again he gives Dave another inch, slowly pressing into his throat. 

_ "Such _ a good boy." Bro breathes. "Look at you, taking daddy's fingers so well, sucking on them so sweetly."

Dave starts to make a whining noise, but it cuts itself off around Bro’s fingers, afraid of making himself choke. His eyes flutter as Bro’s finger sink deeper, deeper, more,  _ inside _ his throat again. His eyes flutter shut and he tries not to let his body react, but his stomach lurches and his throat flexes and- fuck-

He remembers what Bro told him the first time and squeezes down on his thumb. He swallows, carefully, and his eyes grow wet as he focuses on keeping the fingers down. Adrenaline and arousal and need and- a little bit of fear, nervous energy- swirl together inside him and make him hot. His dick  _ jumps _ for how good it feels, as his mind slowly voids itself of thought.

Just,  _ Make Daddy proud, _ on loop over and over again.

Bro breathes out slowly, heat lazily collecting in his gut as he feels Dave swallow his fingers down, eyes dark with pleased arousal. 

_ "Good boy." _ He murmurs. "Look at that. Not even choking this time. I knew you were a fast learner, Dave." He chuckles softly and gently shifts his fingers a tiny bit in Dave's mouth, just a tiny little rock, testing him.

He doesn't  _ think _ Dave will puke, considering how well he did last night- but if he does, eh, whatever. He's had worse things happen to mattresses before.

The praise makes Dave’s heart race even faster than it already was. He can  _ feel _ Bro’s gaze on him, and it makes him feel even more caged in.  _ Watched. _ Hot arousal spreads in him and makes him squirm, his hips rocking up just a little, into nothing. Bro is far enough away that he can’t grind on him, but Dave can’t help the little motion.

Bro’s fingers give a little thrust and it  _ twists _ in his gut. As he realizes, again, that he’s not choking, he throat flexes more comfortably around the fingers. He gives an experimental roll of his tongue, seeing just how much he can move and still not choke. It’s still a strain, it still makes his eyes water, but-

Turns out, he can move quite a bit. His lingering fear melts into pure, molten arousal.

Bravely, he sucks at Bro’s fingers once, lifts his head a bit and swallows around them again. 

He opens his eyes and looks up at Bro again through wet lashes.

God. If Bro hadn't already cum, he would be pretty fucking close right now. Dave's already sucking on his fingers so prettily with his eyes watering, but he's still not choking-

He swallows around them again, tilting his head up, and Bro breathes out, meeting Dave's gaze.

"Is this what you want, baby boy?" He asks, a pleased smirk on his face. "You want Daddy to fingerfuck your pretty little mouth?" He presses his fingers a little deeper, a little more forceful this time. "You want to swallow daddy's fingers down and cum on them?"

He closes his eyes against the force of Bro’s thrust, a few tears leaking out, but god, it makes him  _ shake _ with desire. As horny as he’s been the last twenty four hours, it still feels new, unmatched,  _ so _ heavy.

No longer afraid to move, Dave nods eagerly. His cock is already so hard from this, he’s sure it’s leaking. His body is vibrating with the urge to be touched, to be pressed down on, to  _ grab _ , but he doesn’t actually know what to do with his hands, so he reaches up to fist them in the pillow by his head. 

He’s ready, he’s so ready, please just give it to him, he can take it, Daddy, please.

The tears slipping down Dave's face, combined with his eager little nod, make Bro's smirk go wider. The kid feels about ready to blow, with how he's trembling under Bro's thighs and how his cock is leaking.

But then Dave puts his hands up next to his head and Bro  _ groans _ softly at the sight of it. What an  _ inviting _ sight, with Dave peeking up at him through those wet lashes, putting himself so fully at Bro's mercy, so submissive and perfect.

"That's perfect, baby boy, keep your hands just like that." Bro says and presses his fingers into Dave's mouth, sliding them in all the way up to his third knuckle, testing him. Seeing how far down Dave would let them go.

Dave keeps taking these short, little panting breaths though his nose, and he can definitely breathe, but it’s not as much as he should probably be getting. It makes him a little light headed, but honestly, it only adds to the experience.

He opens up wider the deeper Bro pushes, and his eyes roll because it’s fucking heavenly. His lips are wet with spit and his throat is so relaxed, he just takes it and swallows around it like he can’t wait for more. He’s struggling to stay still, his toes curling, his legs moving anxiously like he wants to pull them up, but he stays down. Bro is in the way anyways, so he just digs his fingers into the pillow tighter.

God. Not even a gag. Bro settles his weight a little more firmly on Dave's thighs as he feels him squirming, but his gaze is fixed to where his  _ entire two fingers _ sink into Dave's mouth. 

Christ. 

"Gonna fuck your mouth now, baby boy, stay nice and relaxed for Daddy." Bro croons, and then he's slipping his fingers back, pulling out to the second knuckle then pushing them back in, gentle still, but gaining a little more speed and force with each successive pull-push, working up a rhythm.

Dave lets Bro’s voice sooth away at him, lets Bro’s weight ground him a little. He’s ready, and he takes it like a fucking champ the first few times Bro fucks his fingers in.

But then there’s a tickle in his throat, a small lurch in his stomach, and he bucks against Bro’s body as he physically rejects the intrusion. He coughs and turns his head away, his eyes flowing freely now with silent tears, Bro’s fingers still slick in his mouth, and he heaves a few breaths in while his heart races.

It’s not… it’s not actually all that bad, though. He doesn’t puke, and the coughing only lasts for a few seconds before the urge to be full again outweighs it.

He turns his head back toward Bro and takes the fingers back down himself this time, lips wrapped around his last knuckles, wet leather, swallowing around the slick digits and giving another weak moan. It feels weirdly natural for him, in the best, most satisfying way. His dick doesn’t even flag over the choking, he’s still rock fucking hard.

When Dave coughs, turning his head, Bro doesn't push it, letting Dave breath shakily, letting his fingers rest lightly in Dave's mouth.

"Easy, baby, take a few deep breaths." Bro soothes, watching Dave breathe. "That's it." 

Dave turns his head and takes Bro's fingers back in, rising up to take him all the way in again and Bro feels a throb of lust pulse through him at the sight, at the moan Dave gives just from having his mouth filled.

"Daddy's gonna fuck your mouth real good, baby, just swallow me down nice and easy." Bro murmurs, starting up his firm rocking again, enjoying the sensation of getting to slide his fingers into that firm, wet space.

He's curious as to if he can get Dave to cum just from this. If he can... oh, the  _ possibilities. _

Dave is all but bleary and fuzzy around the edges as he settles back down to let Bro fuck his fingers into his mouth again. His tongue moves as if by instinct, flexing up against the pads of Bro’s knuckles, moving out over his teeth, taking Bro  _ deeper. _

He swallows, but drool still leaks from the sides of his mouth. He’s so into it now, he doesn’t notice any of the discomforts. Just pure, shaking arousal spilling through him and landing in his balls. He mewls, garbled by the fingers in his throat, as he turns his head back a bit, trying to stretch his neck out, to open up even further for Bro to continue to violate him. Fingers are only so long, and they can only reach so deep, but he’s not thinking about that. Or anything else.

He  _ claws _ at the pillow under him, as Bro fucks in, out, in, out, over and over, it’s dizzying, he’s slipping, he’s- he’s so fucking close to orgasm. Bro’s voice echoes in his ears, so sweet, so low, purring, whispering praises to him, the words don’t matter, the sound is enough to push him. He moans again, now  _ loving _ the way his throat vibrates around the fingers. He’s close, so close, no thoughts, just  _ good. _

He's so fucking  _ messy _ and god Bro just wants to let go, to fuck his fingers in and out and in and out and  _ in and out _ of Dave's mouth, to churn the drool out of him until his entire face is slick and messy and spit pooling across Bro's bed and Dave is  _ gagging _ and choking on his fingers.

Then he tilts his head up, trying to get Bro's fingers  _ deeper _ and Bro breathes  _ "good _ boy, making Daddy so proud,  _ good, _ so good-" as he fucks Dave's throat- his  _ virgin throat that hasn't even had a cock down it- _ on his fingers, using a little more force to drive his fingers just that bit farther in, that bit deeper. 

Bro is very very glad he's wearing gloves, otherwise the back of his knuckles would be getting scraped to hell and back from Dave's teeth.

"You think you can cum like this, baby boy?" Bro croons. "Think you can cum for daddy?"

Dave has less and less control of himself, the longer and more roughly Bro fingers his throat. He’s crying openly, tears squeezing from his eyes every time he flutters them open and squeezes them shut again. He can’t even swallow anymore, just letting Bro mercilessly use his throat, his tongue going lax, his mind blank.

His hips jerk as he gets closer and closer to  _ something. _ It’s so hard for him to breathe like this, taking short gasps every time Bro pulls back, and his body is really starting to struggle at this point, but he can’t get very far with Bro’s weight on his thighs. 

He sobs out a moan when he thrusts his hips, but there’s nothing there to thrust into, he wants to be touched  _ so fucking badly. _ His own hands claw into the pillow, clinging to it, wishing he could touch himself- and forgetting that he  _ can. _ He isn’t being held down, he’s just suspended in this place where he feels too good to think and

and even though his dick hasn’t been touched, it gives a hard twitch as his throat spasms around Bro’s fingers, and that’s it, that’s it, he can’t take it anymore, he struggles to turn his head away, to get the  _ things _ out of his throat, as his body pushes pulse after hot pulse of cum out of his dick, and he’s taking in ragged, broken breaths, and he’s crying, and  _ he came _ and he’s feeling too much, holy shit, too much, he’s shaking and trembling and his heart is hammering away in his ears.

"Oh,  _ baby." _ Bro breathes, watching Dave sob and fall apart underneath him. He didn't think Dave would actually be able to do it, would fall apart so  _ beautifully- _

When Dave turns his head away, Bro pulls his fingers free, letting Dave finally breathe properly, but he takes Dave's head in both hands. "Good boy, my good boy, look at  _ you, _ cumming so beautifully- Daddy's  _ so _ proud-" He breathes, murmuring praise over and over to Dave, just holding Dave steady as he pants and cries and gasps for air, thumbing away his tears.

If there had been any lingering doubt, it was gone- Bro is  _ keeping Dave. _ Dave is  _ his _ now, his precious boy, his perfect sub who  _ came untouched _ from fingers in his mouth. 

_ "My _ perfect boy." Bro stresses the possession, ever so slightly.  _ "Daddy's _ good boy."

Dave can’t bring himself to move as he  _ sobs _ and heaves in air. His tears are silent but his breath is ragged, his body shaking and sweating with effort. Everything is coming back into focus  _ too quickly _ and he’s starting to get overwhelmed in a bad way instead of a good way. It’s too much, too much, too much.

His memory of the past few minutes is a blur of raw feeling, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself now that he’s breathing again; his chest so light, too light, fuck, he’s going to split apart and fall away.

He whimpers and nods his head a little when Bro praises him, but it doesn’t do much to ground him. His fingers cling weakly into the pillow, his eyes shut tight as he lets the words play over and over in his head.  _ Daddy’s so proud, Daddy’s good boy, beautiful, perfect. _ But it doesn’t make him stop feeling like he’s disappearing in the dark behind his eyelids, only comforts him in knowing that he was good for his Daddy on the way down.

"Shh, shh, easy, baby, easy." Bro breathes, watching Dave's expression. Shit- he really pushed it too far, didn't he? Dave looks like he's dropping hard into subdrop, all shaking and fearful expression with that amount of crying. 

"It's alright, I've got you." Bro yanks the blankets up around them, pulling them in and tucking his arms around Dave, twisting them to be on their sides. The poor kid's never experienced a drop before- there's no fucking way, his first time was  _ last fucking night _ and here's Bro, the next fucking morning, pushing him into subdrop.

_ Good job, asshole. _

"Here we go, baby, Dave, here we are, it's alright." Bro murmurs, cradling Dave against his chest as he wraps the blankets around them, tugging Dave in close. "I'm right here, go ahead and cry. It's alright." 

He presses a soft little kiss to the top of Dave's head, one arm wrapping around Dave's shoulders to let his hand rest on the back of Dave's head, cradling his head close, the other around his waist, holding him gently- but securely.

"You did so good for me, Dave." Bro murmurs. "I'm so proud of you."

Dave clings to Bro as soon as he remembers he can move. As he’s cradled against Bro’s chest, he wraps his arms all the way around the bigger man. He lets his tears fall into Bro’s chest as he finally gets somewhat of a hold on his breathing.

This is good, it’s better, he’s solid. Bros smells like safety and he’s warm and Dave melts into him as his tears slowly, slowly start to thin. He’s listening to Bro now, letting his words sooth his frazzled nerves.

Bro’s proud of him… and he’s crying like a goddamn baby.

He hugs Bro tighter and tucks his face further down into Bro’s chest. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been crying for. He’s… a little bit ashamed.

“...I don’no why ‘m crying…” he mumbles, even further muffled by Bro’s chest. His throat feels raw and if he were more aware he would be extremely embarrassed about cumming like that, but he’s still not quite thinking straight, and he  _ asked _ for this. He  _ does _ know that much.

He  _ wanted _ it so why is he  _ crying? _

Bro almost sighs in relief as Dave hugs him a little tighter- that means he's still responsive. 

"It's alright, baby." He murmurs. "It's a normal thing that can happen- I pushed you pretty hard. You did so well, though." He gently rubs his thumb back and forth over the curve of Dave's skull. 

"It's pretty normal to cry after intense scenes like what I just put you through." Bro murmurs, tone gentle. "Your body gets all ramped up, emotions skittering all over the place- crying is a normal way of your body balancing them out again." He drops another kiss on top of Dave's head.

"Aint nothing to be ashamed about."

Dave listens to everything Bro says, and even if he doesn’t completely know what it all means, Bro’s voice is reassuring all on it’s own, and he  _ is _ emotional, and he’s glad that Bro isn’t talking down on him for it. He’s not someone who ever cries in front of other people. He’s learned by now that life is easier when you don’t show other people what you’re feeling, especially around his dad-

His dad would  _ never _ comfort him like this.

He feels sick.

But Bro is still holding him and rubbing him and kissing his head and telling him he’s okay and… maybe he’ll be okay. The parts of him that aren’t still numb are torn between feeling gross over being so vulnerable and just… letting Bro take care of him.

“You’re too nice…” he mumbles again, letting the blankets and Bro’s body surround him with enough of a safety net to let go. “Dad would’a told me to quit bein’ such a pussy an’ gave me  _ ‘somethin’ t’really cry about.’” _

Bro grit his teeth to stop the first thought on that from leaving his mouth, then carefully restrained the second as well. The third, though, was acceptable enough that he let it free.

"Sounds to me like your father is an awfully stupid man, then." He says. "There's nothing wrong with crying." 

He huffs a little bit, shifting his arms to hold Dave a touch more comfortably, slipping one leg over Dave's to give him just that little bit more of a secure touch.

"Fuck him." He decides. "If he's the kind of asshole to say those kinds of things, well, sounds to me like he doesn't deserve a kid like you." He presses a kiss to Dave's head and adds, mostly joking, "I'm your dad now, Dave."

Dave gives half a dry laugh- he’s really not sure what part of what Bro said is the funniest, or if it’s not actually funny at all. Yeah, right, there’s nothing wrong with crying, sure. At least he’s good at pretending Dave’s not humiliatingly weak, if nothing else. Dave can give him that, even if he knows the truth. He’s being so fucking pathetic right now.

Still, he nestles in when Bro wraps around him some more. The contact  _ does _ make him feel a lot better, he doesn’t feel like he’s going to float away anymore. He’s even pretty much stopped crying, even if a headache is taking its place.

“You sure do like calling yourself that…” Dave says. He can’t bring himself to say the word out loud; it twists in his gut in a weird way that he can’t tell if it’s good or bad. It sure as hell felt pretty good a few minutes ago, but now… he doesn’t know. He might need to let it sink in a little.

Bro offers a tiny little shrug. "I like taking care of people. It's a whole...  _ thing _ of mine." He says vaguely. "It's just something I enjoy that also feeds into that desire." That's the short version at least.

The shortest version, he supposes, is 'My dick gets hard when people call me daddy.' Not really much to it.

He huffs in amusement, though, slipping his hand around Dave's head and tilting his face up so that he can look at Dave's eyes.

"What do you think, baby boy?" He murmurs, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Want to try calling me  _ daddy?" _

Dave’s heart thumps extra hard when Bro makes him look up, hearing those words being spoken  _ directly _ to him with nowhere to hide. His pulse races as the words hangs in his mouth, and for a second, he’s too stunned to say anything.

“I-” he starts, his face undeniably hot. His conflicting emotions about the word fall completely short to his desire to do anything that would make Bro happy, and he finds himself more than eager to say it.

Though… he’s definitely a little shy about it.

“Um…” The arms he has wrapped around Bro’s torso suddenly seem far too open, and he wishes he could curl them into his own chest. Instead, he curls his fingers into fists to steel himself.

“Okay… Daddy…” God, his face is so fucking hot, that is so embarrassing. He feels childish and exposed and a little bit ridiculous, but… he kind of likes it?? So much better than a real dad, anyway. A sexy dad.  _ Daddy. _ Wow.

Watching Dave flush and squirm slightly at the question makes Bro's heart leap, a prickle of heat slipping down his spine. 

The way Dave's mouth wraps around the word, hesitant and embarrassed- fuck. Bro knows he can't get hard again yet, but goddamn if his dick doesn't make a valiant attempt at it, twitching against Dave's thigh. 

"Good boy." Bro murmurs, leaning in and giving Dave a gentle kiss, just sealing their mouths together, letting go of his chin to re-settle his hand on the back of Dave's head, just cradling his skull gently.

  
  


Dave is  _ never _ going to get tired of being told he’s good. It hits him right in his core every time, warms him up from the inside out. He loves making Bro happy…

The kiss is slow and lingering and tender and it makes those stupid butterflies in his stomach flutter around. He lets it keep happening for as long as Bro wants to kiss him for, and when they finally break, he sighs dreamily and says, “I feel better…” His face is probably red and splotchy and his lips feel raw and he can feel salt drying on his cheeks and he’s definitely aching in all kinds of ways. The headache he’s been sprouting is getting downright rude.

"Good." Bro murmurs, pressing a light kiss to Dave's forehead. "You hurting anywhere? I bet you're all wrung out- go wash your face and I'll make you some breakfast, alright?" 

He slips his arms out from under Dave, sitting up on the bed, squinting at the clock. Well- it's pretty firmly past 'school might not have started yet' hours, so whatever. He's not about to send Dave off to school after... well. After everything that happened this morning, he supposes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave perks  _right_ up at the mention of food. He grins and gives Bro another big fat kiss with an, “Okay!” before he’s climbing out of bed.

He’s sore, his back still hurts, and he’s a little noodley, but he makes it to the bathroom just fine. He has more than just his face to wash, with Bro’s cum drying between his thighs and his own on his stomach. He decides he doesn’t need another shower, though, and just steps into the tub to rinse off real quick.

At the sink, splashes his face with several handfuls of room temperature water, (which is just… fucking amazing, wow, it feels so much better) before downing another few handfuls. He didn’t really realize how thirsty he was until the water was on his face, and it eases his headache just a bit to swallow it down. He wants to brush his teeth, too, but his tooth brush is still in his backpack, which he left at the front door, and he’s still very naked.

Not that Bro hasn’t seen him more than naked at this point, but. There’s a time and a place, right?

So he heads back to the bedroom instead to put his clothes back on from the day before. They feel… less than clean, considering how far he ran in them, but it’s far from the dirtiest thing he’s ever put on his body. He’s a seventeen year old boy, sue him.

Properly clean and dressed, he ventures back out toward the living room. It looks different in the daytime; clean and nice but lived in. He can smell bacon cooking, and his mind immediately flips onto one single track: food.

He finds Bro still cooking and comes up to hug him tightly from behind. Feeling much sassier now that he’s not having a mental breakdown, he says, “Smells good, Daddy. I’m starving.”

  
  


Bro watches Dave climb out of bed with a fond expression. He rises up himself and stretches, working out the weird kink forming in his shoulder before pulling a fresh pair of clothes on and meandering out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Shit, what the fuck should he even make? He’s running a bit low on food- he’s been meaning to go shopping for the last two days but he keeps getting sidetracked.

Still, bacon and eggs. That’s simple and filling. He sets about cooking, grabbing a couple of paper plates (they’re easier to deal with when you hate doing dishes, so sue him- the environment won’t die from him using them) and dropping them on the counter as he scrambles the eggs.

He glances up as Dave emerges in his clothes from yesterday (which, yeah, Bro probably should have figured- he bets Dave only has the one pair). He makes a little pleased noise when Dave hugs him from behind.

Then, he huffs. Got over his shyness real quick didn’t he?

“I sure hope it would, baby.” Bro says, dropping one hand to give Dave’s wrist a squeeze. “It’s part of my job, after all.”

  
  


Now that they’re not in the bedroom Bro calling him  _baby_ is almost sickeningly domestic. It makes Dave’s heart sing in a way it probably shouldn’t. He’s getting his hopes up  _way_ too high here, for a guy who isn’t even his boyfriend.

For a guy who takes care of him and tells him he’s good and holds him when he cries and feeds him when he’s hungry and… who he may have already fallen head over heels for.

For a guy who he might really fucking want to be his boyfriend.

He tries not to let himself get too excited by that idea as he rests his cheek against Bro’s back with a sigh. “It’s not your job. You barely even know me.”  _You barely even know me, but I love you._

  
  


Bro hums a little. “I suppose that’s true.” He says, and turns a piece of bacon.

“Well, my name is Ambrose Strider, but everyone calls me Bro. I’m 29, a cancer, my favorite color is yellow, I own my own business and I like long walks on the beach.” Bro says dryly. “I smoke, I drink, I have a tattoo and no piercings. I have a problem with authority and like twinky blond teenagers who look like they’re in trouble. My favorite drink is sex on the beach which, yes, I know, no one would suspect looking at me.”

  
  


That’s not exactly the response Dave was expecting. He tries rapidly to absorb all the information Bro is feeding him (Ambrose, 29, he knew that, yellow, bar, uh-) but then he gets stuck on Bro saying he likes  _’twinky blond teenagers’_ and he misses pretty much the rest of it.

Bro pretty much described him to a T (unfortunately) and he’s a little bit huffy over being called a twink again. He’s  _not_ a twink, he’s just small next to Bro.  _Anyone_ would be small next to Bro.

So, obviously, he has to retaliate.

His slides his hands over Bro’s stomach (his tight, hard, fucking stone wall of a stomach, god) and lets his hands settle on Bro’s sides, right above his hips, his chest still pressed to Bro’s back. “Here, I thought I was something special… When it turns out you’ll just go for any troubled teen with a pretty mouth.” He’s taking some liberties with the pretty mouth thing, but Bro’s said it himself, so he thinks he’s safe.

  
  


Bro makes a small, amused noise. “Dave.” He says. “Do you know how many ‘troubled teens with a pretty mouth’ that I have encountered?”

He flips the stove off and, carefully because of Dave’s hands on his sides, takes the bacon out of the pan before sliding some eggs onto each one.

He picks up the plates and turns in Dave’s hold to look down at him with a raised brow.

“I’ll give you a hint.” He says. “It’s the same number of times that I’ve slept with a woman.”

  
  


Dave furrows his brows at that, because he doesn’t actually know what it means. Dave assumed Bro was gay, but maybe he’s not? Does that mean a lot, or zero?? Suddenly he’s very unsure of everything.

“I don’t get it,” he says, as he lets Bro go. He should probably help Bro set the table, but he doesn’t even think about it. He’s not used to eating at a table, or breakfast, period. And frankly, he’s more concerned with the number of teenagers Bro has been ogling. It makes him jealous.

  
  


Bro makes a low, amused noise in his throat as he sets the plates down on the the table. He settles his hand on top of Dave’s head, mussing his hair slightly.

“One, Dave.” He says. “The answer is one.” Dave is the first- and _hopefully_ the last- teen he’s ever slept with. He’s only ever slept with one woman, either, and it was mostly to confirm that he’s 100% gay.

  
  


“Oh,” Dave says dumbly.

He watches Bro set the plates down without moving for a second, mostly because his brain is trying to catch up with the fact that Bro just said he was the only one.

…Not the only one he’s ever been with, though. Not like Dave, who’s only ever been with Bro. That makes him feel hopelessly behind, like hs should be more experienced for Bro- _but Bro likes him the way he is._

Right?

Ugh.

He sits down and shoves a bite of food into his mouth before he can say something else dumb. He gives it a second, then decides he should probably return the info dump.

“Uh, I’m Dave. Seventeen. Sagittarius. Favourite colour red…” What else did Bro say… “I have my own webcomic. I like to rap. I think I might be bi, but I’m not really sure? Girls are kind of a grey area for me. Um. My favourite drink is apple juice…” Wow, everything he just said is so childish compared to what Bro said.

  
  


Bro sets down two glasses of orange juice and takes his seat, picking up his fork. He watches Dave ramble as he attempts to return the infodump, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Webcomic?” Bro asks as Dave starts to trail off. “What’s the name?” Well, it’s nice to hear that the kid has passions. It’s sure as shit more than Bro had at his age.

  
  


“It’s-” he starts, but then purses his lips. Suddenly the name doesn’t sound so cool when he’s sitting in front of someone who’s name is literally Bro. “It’s… Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. It’s just some bullshit I do for fun. Most of it is completely incomprehensible, but people like it. I like it.”

In the back of his mind, he thanks whatever higher power is out there that his iPad was already in his backpack when he left the house yesterday. All of his school stuff was, but the iPad is the most important.

He eyes the orange juice Bro gave him a little warily. It’s not his favourite kind of juice, but he’s  _fucking thirsty_ still. So he takes it and downs the whole thing almost all at once.

  
  


Bro watches Dave down the orange juice. “More?” He asks mildly, picking up the cup once Dave puts it down, rising to his feet to pour Dave another glass.

“Completely incomprehensible has its own charms.” Bro says, setting the full-again glass down in front of Dave. “How long have you been doing it?”

  
  


Dave drinks half the glass again once Bro sets it down before he can even think twice about the fact that he’s drinking all Bro’s juice- and then he stops, a little sheepish.

“I’ve been doing it a long time. Uh, a few years? Dunno. Pretty much as soon as I knew how to hold a pen, I was spewing artistic masterpieces. Only been published since three years ago, though. And by published, I mean I have a blog. I don’t get paid or anything.”

Is he talking too much about himself? He always talks too much. He’s probably talking too much.

…He keeps talking. “I have a bunch of raps on there, too. Well, written down. I didn’t really, uh, have anywhere I could record.” _Without screaming in the background._ “That’s a different blog, though.”

  
  


Bro leans an elbow on the table tapping his fork on his plate thoughtfully. “If you’d be interested in recording, I have some equipment we can use.” He offers, spearing another bit of egg on his fork before his eye catches the clock.

… right. He completely forgot to do that.

“What school do you go to?” He asks, reaching for his phone.

  
  


Dave is excited for all of a few seconds when Bro mentions recording equipment, but it smashes down into the ground when Bro asks about his school.

He narrows his eyes at Bro suspiciously. “Why…?” he asks carefully. “You’re not going to be weird about me skipping, are you? I literally don’t think I would survive class today, not like this, I’m-” he’s about to complain about how tired and sore he still is, but he keeps it to himself.

What he really wants is to spend all day at home with Bro. Cuddle up to him and draw, or spend a few hours making out with him, it doesn’t even matter. He’s hopelessly smitten with the guy, and he can’t shake the fear that if he leaves, he won’t ever get to come back.

  
  


Bro makes an amused noise. “I could not care less about you skipping, but unless something has changed in the last, mm, eleven years, I’m pretty sure schools still call parents when their kids skip.”

He pulls his phone out and points it mock-seriously at Dave.

“So I’ll call you out for the day.”

The unspoken  _because I’m pretty sure you don’t want the school calling your dad_ was pretty clear.

  
  


“Oh,” Dave says, sinking a little in his chair. He feels a little bad for thinking the worst of the situation, Bro has given him literally no reason to do that. But Bro is right, he absolutely does not need the school calling his dad. “Thanks…”

He tells Bro his high school’s name and goes back to eating his food. It’s nearly gone already; he eats way too fucking fast. Someone might think he’s starving or something. He chews slower, though, so he can hear Bro talk on the phone.

  
  


Bro looks up the school on his phone. “What’s your dad’s full name?” He asks, rising to his feet. He goes over to his jacket and pulls out his cigarettes, pulling one out so he can go smoke while he calls the school.

  
  


“Jack S. Spade,” Dave says, before he can even think twice about telling Bro so much personal information. They’re not… really… strangers anymore… are they? Even if they only just met last night, he feels like they’ve already been through so much together. He can definitely trust Bro.

  
  


Bro nods and walks over to his patio, sliding the door open and stepping out to light a cigarette, dialing the school.

“…yeah. I’m calling to excuse my kid from school… yeah. Jack Spade… yeah, that’s the one… Yeah. He’s not feeling too hot… Mm, yeah, I’ll wait.”

Honestly, it’s even hard. From what Bro remembers, most school administration was overworked, underpaid, and could not give less of a shit about the actual kids. They don’t care who’s really calling as long as they sound like an adult and the name matches.

“Yeah. Thanks.” That done, he hangs up. The conversation took long enough that he was mostly done with his cigarette, so he stood out there for another minute as he finished it before coming back inside.

“One free sick day of school acquired.” Bro says, sliding the door shut again and returning to his seat, picking up his fork again. “Congrats. How do you want to spend it?”

  
  


Dave finishes his plate in the short time while Bro is out, so he clears the table a bit. He throws the plate in the garbage and fills his glass back up with water. He digs through his bag a bit, gets his dead cell phone plugged in, and manages to run off and brush his teeth, all before Bro comes back inside. He’s sitting back at the table sipping his water when Bro sits down again.

“Uh, I don’t know,” he says, like a liar. He knows he wants to spend the entire day in Bro’s fucking lap. “What do you usually do around here? I already told you all the stuff I do.”

  
  


Bro considers the question while he eats. Honestly, he doesn’t really consider himself that interesting of a guy.

“Not a lot.” He settles on, preferring not to just say ‘yeah my day is usually filled with either work or hookups’. “My sleep’s all kind of weird, so- call me an old man, but I nap a lot. I guess in between those I mix music and do paperwork for the bar.” He shrugs a bit. “And I work out. That’s an important part of my routine.”

  
  


“Napping sounds nice…” Dave says. “I’m not exactly up for running a marathon today or anything, y’know.”

His face lights up over the music, though. “That’s so cool that you mix music.” He leans his chin in his hands and gives Bro the most adoring look. “You should let me listen later. Or show me or- whatever. I just think it’s cool. I saw the turntables in your room. Do you put music online?”

Okay, slow down Dave, too many questions.

  
  


“I’ll show you some stuff.” Bro agrees, enjoying Dave’s adoring expression. “I have a bandcamp that I occasionally drop mixes onto. It’s got a pretty decent following.”

He finishes up his breakfast and rises to his feet, dumping his plate in the trash. “As a matter of fact,” he says, “you want to listen to some now?”

  
  


“Can I??” Dave asks, and he’s probably too excited for it, but fuck it, it’s _cool._

He downs the rest of his water and stands up from the table. His legs are still a little weak under him, but he’s getting there. He had no idea sex would be so physically exhausting.

“On your turntables or on a computer?”

  
  


Bro chuckles, stepping over to Dave and giving him a light squeeze around his shoulders. “I have a work in progress right now, so why don’t I show you my turntables, hmm?”

He leads Dave into his bedroom, swiping a pair of extra headphones and plugging them in so they could both have a pair around their necks.

“Now, here’s a quick overview of how this all works…”

Bro explained his setup and how he mixes music with a small, pleased smile on his face. Honestly, he loves his bar, he loves all his employees, but  _this_ is where his real passion is. He loves mixing music, loves the people across the internet he collaborates with, loves playing sets on his occasional free nights, music is just-

it’s a language of it’s own, and if you can put the words together- well. You can speak to anyone.

“Here, this is the track I’m working on right now.” Bro says. [“Give it a listen- it’s a bit slower than my usual stuff, but I think it’s coming out nicely.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40-QO8Axp-U)

Bro lifts one ear of his headphone from around his neck to hold it to his ear as it plays, bobbing slightly to the chill tune.

  
  


Dave listens with rapt interest as Bro explains the way the table works. Bro really seems to know what he’s talking about, and it’s the most Dave has really heard him talk about… well… anything so far. (Anything that’s not how good Dave is with Bro’s various body parts inside him but, well, Dave’s not even thinking about that right now.)

He feels  _cool_ with one ear pressed into the headset, like someone who actually knows how to make music besides just rapping alone in his room- it feels  _good._ Even if it’s not true.

As the music starts to play, he’s a little shocked. It’s so… upbeat? A little bit cutesey? Not something he would expect to come out of someone who looks the way Bro does. The chimes play flawlessly with the key notes, the gentle drop of rhythm- he likes it.

It’s good, even if it’s not what he expected, but Dave is more interested in watching the way Bro’s fingers move over the spread. He makes it look easy, natural, and Dave finds himself fawning over him even more than he usually does.

He wants to try- he  _really_ wants to try, but he doesn’t want to ask. This stuff was probably really expensive and he wouldn’t want to, like, mess it up or something.

“It’s really good…” he says instead.

  
  


Bro musses Dave’s hair slightly. “Thanks, Dave. I would hope it’s good, I’m getting paid a lot of money to make it.” He makes a low, amused noise in his throat.

“Turns out there’s some rich lady out there who’s kid _really_ likes my stuff, to the point of _obsession_.” He explains. “He falls asleep to it and everything, so she’s chucking a boatload of money at me to make an entire album dedicated to him for his birthday.”

Bro doesn’t normally work on commission for more than one song, but- she basically gave him a bunch of ‘Moods’ as a guideline and left everything up to him, so it was easy enough to start making tracks.

And the money doesn’t hurt. It really, really doesn’t hurt.

  
  


Wow, Bro gets paid to make music, too? He only gets cooler and cooler…

“That’s so awesome that you have fans. I have some fans too, I guess, but I don’t think I could ever get paid for my stuff.”

He stops and actually catches himself for once, before he can go off on one of his talking-too-much self depreciating tangents. Bro doesn’t need to hear it right now, they are having a good time. At least, Dave thinks they are.

“Uh, anyway. If you get paid for making music, why do you do the bar thing? Why don’t you, like, tour or something? Play at clubs?”

  
  


Bro hums a little bit, trailing his fingers over the turntables in thought.

“The bar’s my job.” He says, after a moment. “It’s my home, you know? A familiar place to fall back on.” He shrugs a little. “I don’t want to be a producer, or be _tied_ to my music, I guess. I perform sometimes in clubs, I upload my work and let people enjoy it-”

He looks back down to Dave, a hint of a wry smile pulling at his mouth. “If it started being my job, I think I’d probably come to hate it.”

  
  


Dave doesn’t understand what Bro means. He can’t think of anything better than making a living off his art or his raps. He’s also never had to support himself, though, and maybe it’s different when people have like, bills to pay and stuff.

Right now, he just steals things he wants. He doesn’t have any money and his dad sure as hell isn’t buying him anything, so.

Anyway.

“I guess that sorta makes sense. Man, I’d love to see you play in a club, When I turn eighteen, will you take me?” Wow, way to sound childish again, Dave.

“…Not that I don’t like this one-on-one show you’re giving me. I like the personal attention.” He bumps his shoulder with Bros and looks back down over the setup. Man, he wishes he could play.

  
  


Bro puts his arm around Dave’s shoulders and gives him a little squeeze. “Sure.” He says. “Once you’re eighteen, I’ll take you to the swankiest club and let you hear me play there.”

He intends to. Dave might have some time to go, but- Bro wants to have him stick around.

“You want to hear more of my usual stuff, though?” Bro offers, switching the project currently active. [“Here, take a listen to this.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kN5pL4q4syE)

  
  


Dave beams when Bro agrees to take him. That’ll be so much fucking fun, partying for the first time in an actual club, with Bro right there, on stage. He fantasizes about telling someone  _that’s my boyfriend_ and he can’t keep the stupid grin off his face.

He’s shocked again to hear more light hearted music, but not disappointed. This one starts out on a bit of a harder beat, but remains fun and loose. The beat never drops too hard, and he can see a crowd fistpumping to it in his head. He can see why someone would want to commission Bro to make music for their kids.

“You should teach me how to do it sometime,” he says, before he can stop himself. He’s never seen equipment like this up close before, and standing right here in front of it is making him feel… something. Something good. Like an itch he didn’t even know he couldn’t reach until now.

  
  


Bro hums a little bit, glancing down to Dave. “Oh yeah? Sounds like fun, I bet you’d make something fun.”

He glances at the clock for a moment, squinting at the time.

“In fact, why don’t I teach you right now?” He asks, looking back down at Dave. “We’ve got a whole day to have fun with.” He’s curious to see what kind of music Dave’ll try to make- it’s been a while since he was a beginner, and Bro can tell that Dave’s a creative kid.

  
  


“Hell _yeah,”_ Dave says. He’s practically vibrating with excitement. He _is_ bouncing on his feet a little, looking up at Bro with stars in his eyes. He can’t help it, he wants to try it _yesterday._

“Okay, okay, show me how it works,” he says, turning his attention down to the table instead of on Bro. He’s already drumming his fingers against the frame, feeling the beat before it even starts.

  
  


Bro chuckles a bit at Dave’s enthusiasm. “Alright, let me run you through the basics…”

He takes Dave through all the important bits of making a song, layering tracks, using the loop, all of it. A couple of times he gives Dave a little mini-quiz to make sure he’s actually retaining everything he’s telling Dave, but not once does he get worried that Dave might press the wrong button or break anything. The kid’s clearly trying to be careful.

“So how about it?” Bro asks. “You feel up to making something?”

  
  


Dave watches, listens, absorbs it all like a fucking sponge. He’s more than ready by the time Bro asks him, and he gives an excited little nod and a, “Hell yeah, let’s do this.”

He tests a few of the switches, presses a few buttons, slides a few sliders, just seeing what kinds of sounds each one makes. His head’s already buzzing with questions like, are they computer generated sounds? Did Bro make them? Or did he find them?  _Where_ did he find them? Where does he get his samples? Does he have to pay a fee to use them?

But there’s time for that later. For now, he  _really_ likes this bass line, so he sets it on a loop the way Bro showed him. He rolls up some light percussion, plays around with it until it’s a beat that he would  _definitely_ jam to. He plays with some of the other sounds, piano notes, tones, flips them on and off until he starts to  _really_ like it and-

Is he in the zone? He’s totally in the zone. It’s not the most amazing thing he’s ever hard, but he’s fucking vibing, and that’s how it’s supposed to be, right?

He keeps the headset pressed to one ear and the words start falling out before he can stop them.

“Okay, okay, watch my hands glide across these tables like hot butter, beats dropping like a butterfly without a flutter, milk stocks with no udders, bike locks with bolt cutters, hah-”

He spits a few bogus lines as he starts to really get into it, going off about bacon and cigarettes and anything else that’s been on his mind the last twenty four hours. There are a few admittedly rocky lines, but overall, it’s probably pretty good. He’s having fun, at least.

  
  


Bro hands off the reins and steps back. Metaphorically. He only takes a half step back to give Dave a bit of space to work.

He watches Dave mess about, test some stuff for himself, and start to get into the groove, all with a nostalgic smile pulling at his mouth. Watching Dave fool around and have fun is like- it’s like something he hasn’t quite felt in a while. He’s been so focused lately on making music for specific reasons, for specific things- clubs or venues or this commission- that he hasnt gotten to just sit down and… make sometime for himself for a while.

Maybe he should change that. When was the last time he made something new for  _himself_ ?

Watching Dave bounce slightly in place and start to drop lines is  _adorable_ . He’s got a quick tongue (and Bro doesn’t even mean it in That Way right now), and sometimes he hits a stumbling phrase but he just dusts himself off and keeps going. Bro’s never been good at the lyrics game, but he’s been around enough of the word runners to recognize the spark of fluidity and potential hidden in Dave’s words, in his flow.

“Sounding pretty good.” Bro says. “What do you think, should we get you a rapper name next?”

  
  


Dave’s lines get weaker and sillier until he starts stumbling and he just tapers off. He gives a little laugh when Bro asks him about his rapper name. He kind of… forgot he wasn’t alone, and he’s a little embarrassed that he just… went off like that, with Bro right there, listening to it all.

“Haha, no way… I just use Dave and that’s chill…” He lets the loops keep playing, but half the beat dies when he lets his hands fall back down to the frame of the table, taking half a step back. He was _way_ into that, and he’s already thinking eight hundred steps a head to when he can have his own table.

That’s not the kind of thing he can lift from the store though, so… hm.

“Do you rap at all? Or sing or something? Or is it all, like, sampled or whatever.”

  
  


Bro makes a low, amused noise as Dave asks, putting his arm back around Dave again and giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Basically all sampled. I’m not overly fond of putting my own voice in there, I prefer to let my notes be my language.”

Wow, that’s corny as fuck. Whatever, Bro’ll own it. Sometimes corniness is good.

“If other people give me vocals to work with I’ll build shit around them, but- I don’t make my music with vocals in _mind_ , you feel?”

  
  


Dave leans easily into Bro’s touch, not even having to think about it anymore. It just feels  _right_ for them to be together, like the most natural thing in the world.

“Yeah, I get it. I mean, I don’t, but you know what I mean. I can’t really stop the vocals, it’s like a nonstop monologue in my head, but I guess that’s not _‘normal,’”_ air quotes, “and it’s _‘annoying,’”_ air quote again. He doesn’t look hurt about it though, it is what it is. “I’ve been told that I talk too much, can you believe that?”

  
  


“You, really?” Bro raises a brow. “I can’t imagine why anyone would say that about you. Clearly they must be delusional.” He gives Dave’s shoulder a little squeeze.

Sure, the kid might have a motormouth, but it’s kinda cute. Bro’s not overly good at filling silences himself.

  
  


“Wow, rude,” Dave says, all sarcasm right back at Bro’s own. “At least you tried to pretend they were wrong, though. You’re so nice to me.”

He puts a hand up on top of the one Bro’s got wrapped around him and he suddenly feels like… like they’re being really cute right now? Like he wants to kiss Bro? Can he do that? Can he just… kiss him whenever he wants?

He chews the inside of his cheek as he tries to pretend he’s not thinking about it.

  
  


“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bro asks mildly, but before Dave can think of answering he gives Dave’s shoulder another little squeeze.

“It sounds to me, though, like we’ve got two halves of a whole.” He muses. “What do you think, Dave, want to try making something together?”

  
  


“Like- a track?” Dave asks. He’s not sure why he didn’t think of that himself, it seems obvious, right? But it still throws him off a little, something about it still feeling so very intimate.

“I-” he starts, not knowing what to say. His stupid little heart is swelling too much. “I think I might be all freestyled out for the day…” But he _wants_ to… “…but we could, like… try to mix together? Or something?”

  
  


Bro leans over and drops a kiss on top of Dave’s head. “Sounds good to me.” He says, switching over to a clean project for them to mess around with.

He lets his arm drop so he can shift a couple of things on the table. “What’re you feeling, something upbeat? Slower?” Bro asks.

[

The kiss on his head isn’t the sweeping liplock Dave was daydreaming about, but it’s still enough to make his heart beat faster. He’s still amazed Bro even wants to do stuff like that at all, and it makes him so fucking happy.

He looks down at the turntable so Bro won’t see him grinning. “Uh… maybe upbeat? I’m not sure. Not slow.”

  
  


Bro nods a little bit and switches through a couple different bass beats he’s got pre-recorded until he find one that’s heavy and upbeat.

“Let’s go wild, baby.” Bro says with a smirk.

  
  


Dave lets Bro start up the jam. He listens, watches, bobs along as he starts to get into it. When he feels it, he jumps in, trying to remember which switches had which sounds were where from when he had been playing alone.

He stumbles a few times, but eventually they get a really nice flow going. It’s kind of fucking  _exhilarating._ He feels so in sync with Bro, he swears, their hearts are beating at the same time. He can  _feel it._

He finds himself breathless, vibrating with something he’s never felt before. They filter through several different sets, switching up the sound every few minutes, finding a new rhythm, and every time it’s just as exciting. Bro’s body is warm beside him, and he can’t help standing as close as their mixing allows. His own body is hot with buzzing energy and by the time he notices he’s sweating, he also realizes that he kind of… wore himself out.

He relaxes his arms a bit, not all the way off the table, but enough to notice. He leans his shoulder into Bro with a heavy, happy sigh. “This is…  _amazing…_ but I think I’m getting tired…”

  
  


Bro enjoys himself quite at bit as they mess around- it takes a little bit to start getting into it, but once they hit their rhythm- it feels  _good_ . Bro swears he’s going to break some of their mixing down later, polish it up a bit and give it to Dave to listen to… and possibly list on his bandcamp, if Dave’s alright with it.

The kid has an ear for music. Letting him layer shit over Bro’s base rhythms and beats- it’s delightfully fun and everything just seems to flow together so perfectly.

Eventually, though, they taper off and as Dave leans against Bro, Bro feels the familiar pull of mid-day snooze time.

“It’s a lot of work, having fun.” Bro says, tone amused. “How about we lie down for a bit and relax?”

  
  


“That would be nice…” Davae says, with another pleased little sigh. He could get used to this… Waking up with Bro in the morning, eating real food, fucking off all morning, sleeping all afternoon… This is dangerous. He might not ever go back to school. Or anywhere else. He doesn’t want to do anything but bury himself back in Bro’s chest and close his eyes for a while.

  
  


Bro makes a little amused noise and shuts everything down. “Come on then, kiddo.” He says. “Let’s go sprawl out on the couch.” He puts his arm back around Dave’s shoulders, guiding him out of the bedroom.

Bro lays down on the couch, a big, squishy monstrosity that’s been well-broken in so that it’s soft in all the right places, and tugs Dave down to lie halfway on top of him, settling his hand on Dave’s lower back before yawning.

_This is nice._ Bro thinks to himself. “Hey baby.” He murmurs, looking down at Dave, sprawled across his chest. “Want to come up here and give daddy a kiss?”

  
  


Dave follows Bro as easily as a puppy and lets himself be pulled down on the couch. Halfway won’t do, though, and he worms his way all the way on top, settling between Bro’s legs. Perfect.

Well, it would be more perfect with less pants and more blankets, but. Dave is more than okay with this.

Especially when Bro coos at him and calls him baby and asks for a kiss and  _Daddy_ and-- “Of course, Daddy,” he says, without missing a beat. It still makes him hot to say, a little nervous and definitely horny, but he’s grinning as he pulls himself up.

One hand finds its way gently into Bro’s hair as he puts his mouth right on top of Bro’s. He can’t even pretend like he hasn’t spent the whole morning thinking about it as he really leans into it. Even if it’s dry and closed mouthed, it’s eager and happy. He’s  _so happy._

  
  


Bro gives a pleased little hum as Dave presses up for a kiss so eagerly, his hand finding Bro’s hair- so of course how could Bro do anything else but return the favor, cupping the back of Dave’s head and brushing his mouth slowly over Dave’s?

Bro mouths slowly against Dave’s lips, just a gentle press-and-retreat, soft and dry, lazy and slow. Catching his lip and then releasing, a pleased fluttering in his belly.

“There’s my baby boy.” Bro murmurs against Dave’s mouth. “You wanna be like this for a little while? Just making out nice and lazy?”

  
  


Dave’s heart thumps in his chest when Bro asks him that, and he can  _feel_ it aching for how much he likes Bro. He doesn’t think he’s ever been in love before, and he doesn’t know if this is it, but… if it’s not, he has no fucking idea how it could ever get better than this.

“Yeah…” he agrees. A warm, lazy arousal settles in the pit of his stomach and feeds into the butterflies fluttering around in it. He leans back down and kisses Bro again just as tenderly as before, turning into a better angle, catching Bro’s top lip between his own.

It’s a different experience, being on top. So far, he’s just been letting Bro call the shots and set the pace, but from up here he feels like he has a little more control. It’s weird- not entirely bad, but definitely… different. Like he’s giving himself to Bro and Bro is accepting, instead of Bro simply taking. Not that Dave wasn’t willing before, but… fuck. Fuck this train of thought, he doesn’t know where he’s going with it. He just knows it feels good to be the one doing the kissing and not being pushed away.

  
  


“Alright, baby.” Bro murmurs. He slides his hand down Dave’s back again and slips it under his shirt, just a warm, soothing press against his lower back.

Bro hums a little as Dave kisses him, pleased with Dave taking more of an initiative, pressing up into the kisses, nuzzling softly against his baby’s mouth.

_His baby?_ Shit, that was fast. It hasn’t even been  _24 fucking hours_ yet and Bro’s already thinking so fucking softly possessively about this kid.

He catches Dave’s lower lip in his mouth and sucks on it, gently working it between his teeth, licking over it before letting it pop free.

“I want to hear that pretty voice of yours, baby.” Bro murmurs into Dave’s mouth. “You want to make some pretty little moans for daddy?”

He presses a kiss to Dave’s jaw, then neck, mouthing slowly over the soft, vulnerable skin there.

  
  


Bro doesn’t even need to  _ask,_ but the fact that he does only amps up the heat. Once his lips touch Dave’s neck, Dave can’t help but shiver and let out the smallest whimper. He’s sensitive there, being an area that doesn’t really ever get touched except for-

by-

_No._

Bro is his Daddy now and Bro would never hurt him.

Arousal flairs in him as Bro kisses at his neck. He moans again, nice and pretty for Daddy, and arches his head to the side, opening himself up. If he hadn’t already came twice this morning, he’d be hard as hell already- and he might even be on his way there.

He’s not sure if he cares though, as his fingers tighten just a bit through strands of hair. He’d rather keep kissing and cuddling with Daddy than end up crying again.

  
  


God, Dave’s voice is so erotic when he moans, breathy and pretty and Bro just wants to tug sound after sound from his mouth.

He’s not even horny right now- he just wants to see Dave feel good, wants to hear him moan, wants to get Dave all relaxed and pleasured, sprawled across Bro’s chest.

“There’s my good boy.” Bro murmurs, pressing kisses. He has to be careful- he’s not going to leave any marks, but he nips and lightly licks over the skin all the same, his hand a steady, warm presence on Dave’s lower back. “You like it when Daddy gives you attention?” He purrs in Dave’s ear, biting Dave’s earlobe lightly, gentle, but with just enough force for Dave to feel it.

  
  


Every little nip sends a shiver up Dave’s spine. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s sharp and it’s new and it feels  _good_ in between warm kisses. He’s tense where he’s arching his head up now, trying to keep himself from trembling and mostly failing. Every noise that falls from his mouth is small and sweet, unable to think about how Daddy  _wants_ to hear it.

“Y-yeah…” he shakes out. There’s no other way to say it. He _loves_ the attention, even if he thinks he might not deserve it. It makes him feel a little guilty and embarrassed, that he can be so self indulgent, but Daddy doesn’t seem to mind giving it to him. Maybe it’s okay to be a little selfish right now.

“‘m all yours…” he murmurs, his face hot and his eyes closed. _All yours, all yours._

  
  


Bro makes a quietly pleased noise at Dave’s proclamation, the monster in his chest purring quietly at Dave so readily giving himself to Bro.

Bro nips softly at Dave’s earlobe again before shifting, pulling his arm out from under his head and scooting the both of them up a foot or so on the couch so that he can brace his shoulders on the arm.

“Look at me baby, I wanna see those pretty eyes of your.” Bro purrs, sliding his other hand into Dave’s hair, scratching his fingers over Dave’s scalp and gripping his hair gently.

  
  


When fingers grip into his hair, Dave sucks in a breath as that familiar anxiety tries to pull at him. He opens his eyes immediately, because he should do what he’s told, and he  _looks_ scared for half a second, before he sees Bro and he remembers that Bro would never hurt him, Daddy won’t hurt him,  _it doesn’t hurt._ It’s gentle and he’s okay.

He’s okay.

He’s safe.

His skin prickles as the anxiety tries to dissipate, his blood pounding under the surface. He leans hastily into another kiss to try to drown the rest of it out.

  
  


Bro, of course, catches the shift in expression, the tiny tensing of Dave’s body, and frowns, letting Dave kiss him, but then pulling back slightly, fingers still lightly gripping Dave’s hair, thumb stroking slowly over Dave’s lower back.

“Baby?” He murmurs. “What’s up? You’ve got an awfully strange expression on your face.” If he’s doing something that’s making Dave uncomfortable, the he needs to know what it is and stop it.

  
  


“Um…” Dave isn’t expecting to get called out on his falter, considering he’s managed to get away with it pretty well so far.

“It’s nothing…” he says, because he doesn’t want to have to explain himself. He doesn’t want to talk about who or why or what made him scared. He shouldn’t even _be_ scared, his dad doesn’t scare him, his dad is just a piece of shit.

But lying to Bro has never worked in the past, so he makes an uncomfortable noise and shifts as he resigns himself to at least telling him  _part_ of the truth. It’s dumb anyway, Bro’s hand is still in his hair and it’s fine, he’s totally fine.

“Just… hair. Uh. Not used to it being so… um… nice…” Wow, way to use whole sentences, Dave. “It’s fine,” he adds quickly. “It’s really nothing.”

  
  


Bro hums a little at Dave’s explanation. There’s something… weird about it, and he doesn’t want to just take Dave’s ‘it’s nothing’, because- well.

He doesn’t believe it, obviously.

Bro nuzzles in, pressing a soft kiss to Dave’s mouth before pulling back again, looking at him with a soft, but serious expression.

“Do you like _this_ , baby?” Bro squeezes Dave’s hair slightly to illustrate his words. “Or do you want me to stop?”

He watches Dave’s expression carefully.

  
  


Dave sucks in a breath when his hair is pulled again. It’s not even really  _pulled,_ it’s just…

He feels put on the spot. He doesn’t know what the answer is. Isn’t there something between liking it and wanting it to stop?

“…It’s fine…” he says again, carefully. He tries to look like he means it, because he does. He had a stupid reaction, but he’s over it now. One hundred perfect over it. “Can we please just go back to kissing?"

  
  


Bro watches Dave’s expression but nods when Dave asks. He slips his hand free from Dave’s hair to just cradle the back of his head instead.

“Course we can, baby.” He says. “Come here.” He pulls Dave back in for another kiss, keeping it lazy and slow, his chest rising and falling in an even movement, enjoying the weight of Dave sprawled on top of him.

After a few more presses of their mouths, Bro gives a soft little pleased hum.

“What do you think, baby?” He murmurs, brushing their noses together. “Anything you want daddy to do for you?”

  
  


The kisses lull Dave back down into something pliantly calm. The uncomfortable moment melts away into something pleasant and thoughtless again, and Dave feels so warm wrapped up in strong arms. He wraps his own arms around the older man’s neck and eagerly returns each kiss, making more cute little noises for him.

It’s all but forgotten by the time his Daddy asks him another question. He hums like he’s thinking about it, then lets out a dreamy sigh. “No… I like this. I like just… being close. And being held. And making you happy…”

He’s not sure where all that comes from. It’s not like it’s not true, but he wouldn’t normally say things like that. Not on purpose, anyway… But he feels safe in admitting it now, for whatever reason.

  
  


Bro’s heart gives a throb in his chest. “Then we can stay just like this, baby.” He murmurs. Dave is so fucking perfect, all soft and gentle and  _his_ .

The warm press of Dave’s body on his own is so relaxing, lulling Bro into a warm, sleepy feeling, and Dave’s arms around his neck make Bro feel relied on, depended on, stoking his protective instincts.

He nuzzles against Dave, pressing another kiss to his cheek, before murmuring, “give Daddy more of those pretty little noises, baby. I want to hear them.” And licking over Dave’s neck again, mouthing slowly, wetly.

  
  


As they keep kissing, Dave’s thoughts get quieter and quieter. He feels good. He feels taken care of. He feels sleepy. His body is warm and buzzing with a pleasant, dull arousal; something that feels nice but isn’t making him desperate to cum.

“Mmn…” He turns his head up easily for Daddy, body soft and willing to take direction. The tongue is hot against his skin, slick and heady. Dave shivers, sensitive, and digs his fingers into his own arm, where they’re wrapped around Daddy’s neck. He licks his own kiss chapped lips. Breathing carefully steady.

He makes another little noise, legs shifting a little where he’s still settled in between bigger ones. “Feels really good, Daddy…” he breathes.

  
  


Bro chuckles softly, pressing his mouth to Dave’s neck in a kiss. He murmurs against the damp skin, “yeah, baby? I can tell you like it.”

He lets his fingers drift up Dave’s back, starting a gentle, slow pet along his spine.

_This_ is something Bro rarely gets- a pretty little sub, completely relaxed and in a good headspace in his arms for him to dote on and make feel good- not even in a ‘trying to get off’ way, just… good.

Getting to take care of someone, to hear them call him ‘daddy’ and moan soft and sweet and be so warm and sleepy and relaxed- and all because of  _him_ .

Dave is so fucking perfect. His precious boy, relaxed and feeling so good in his arms.

Bro presses another soft kiss below his ear, slowly licking back down Dave’s neck until he can press his mouth to the crook of Dave’s shoulder, humming softly. “Daddy likes hearing that, baby.” He purrs. “Likes hearing how good you’re feeling, how good his baby boy is doing.”

  
  


Dave bites his lip as his neck is kissed, sensitive all the way up from his ear down to his shoulder. He had no idea this could be such an intimate thing, and it’s a little overwhelming in the best way. Every  _Daddy_ and  _Baby_ whispered in his ear sends another wave of warmth rolling through him, and he’s feeling especially emotional.

His Daddy wants him to feel good, likes to hear him feeling good… So the better he feels, the happier Daddy will be, right?

He whines and arches a bit, letting his Daddy see and feel exactly how good he’s feeling right now. His skin tingles under Daddy’s lips, and he’s so close to being totally blissed out. He can still talk, though, so he does. “Feels good, “ he says again, quiet, mewling, like they’re the only two people in the world. “Feels… safe. I’m happy. Wanna stay yours forever…”


	7. Chapter 7

Bro makes a pleased noise. That’s exactly what he wants to hear, how good is baby is feeling. He nuzzles against Dave’s neck. “That’s good, baby.” Bro murmurs. “I want to keep you, baby, want you to be mine.”

He presses another kiss to Dave’s neck. “Want to have you like this all the time, baby boy. Wrapped up in my arms and moaning so sweetly.”

He captures Dave’s mouth in a deep kiss, licking slowly, controlling it and keeping it nice and slow, languid and drawn out, mouthing against Dave’s lips, tongue slowly trailing over Dave’s teeth, slipping past and rubbing along Dave’s tongue.

  
  


The butterflies in Dave’s stomach  _sing_ to hear those words back, and he’s excited, and he wants to ask if that means they can be boyfriends, but then he’s being kissed again, so he moans again instead, extra sweet, just the way that Daddy likes. This kiss is deeper, slow and syrupy, and it penetrates him all the way down. He feels like he could drown in it, and that would be okay.

The practiced and confident way he’s being handled is reassuring. It lets him know exactly what he needs to hear, that Daddy’s got him, he’s okay,  _he’s okay._ He makes every sweet little noise he’s inclined to, moaning and whining and letting Daddy’s tongue fill him up.

When he’s finally allowed to breathe, he’s panting and weak, so very tired, clinging his arms around Daddy’s neck like he never wants to let go. Because he doesn’t. He never wants to let go.

He never wants to be let go of…

That word is still swimming in the back of his mind, even if it’s melty and floating, so he has to ask. “C’n I be your boyfriend…? Your baby… Your…” a sigh, and then, “just  _yours…”_

  
  


Dave moans so sweet and pretty for him, unashamed and feeling good and Bro drinks down every noise like parched Earth takes in water.

He chuckles softly at Dave’s questions, slipping the hand from behind Dave’s head forwards to gently grasp Dave’s chin, stroking his thumb back and forth over Dave’s kiss-slick lower lip.

“Yeah, baby?” He murmurs. “You want to be mine, want to be all Daddy’s?” Bro doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing those words fall from Dave’s mouth, of hearing Dave tell him how he’s _all Bro’s_.

Bro knows he’s a possessive lover. Having Dave in his lap like this, it’s checking off every box, hitting every switch.

He presses another soft kiss to Dave’s mouth before he can reply.

“Then you can be mine, baby. You can be Daddy’s precious boy.” He murmurs. Maybe it’s fast, maybe it’s too much- but Bro _wants_. He wants this kid, wants him in Bro’s lap all day, wants to wrap around him and hold him forever.

  
  


Dave grins when he gets a yes, and he kisses his Daddy again because he  _can,_ that’s  _his Daddy,_ and he’s smiling into it the whole time, unable to help himself.

He wears himself out with this one, though, and soon enough he’s unwrapping from Daddy’s neck and pushing off to settle his head on his chest instead. He was already tired before all this, and he’s not sure how much longer he can stay conscious.

He curls into the solid, warm body beneath him with the happiest sigh a seventeen year old boy can make. “Thank you, Daddy…” he murmurs. “‘m so happy.”

  
  


Bro gives a pleased little hum at Dave’s happy kiss, still letting his fingers pet slowly down Dave’s spine.

“You’re welcome, baby.” Bro murmurs as Dave settles down, curls against his chest. “I like seeing you happy.” He tilts his head up to press a kiss to the top of Dave’s head before folding his other arm behind his head again to rest against it.

It’s definitely nap time. Dave’s sleepy and feeling good, curled against his chest, and Bro is feeling a dull, heavy pleasure humming in his bones, weighing him down and encouraging him to snooze.

  
  


Wow, Dave can’t believe he has a boyfriend now. He’s warm and he’s safe and he never has to go back home again and he’s in love and… he’s falling asleep. He’s out in no time flat.

When he wakes up, he’s still wrapped up in Bro, and it’s just as good as when it happened in the morning. Even if it’s a little less sexy… Just as good. It’s actually nice to know that they can be together like this, without having sex, it only reconfirms that they  _like each other._

Dave can’t fucking believe he has a boyfriend. He almost wonders if it was actually a dream, but no, here they are, all cuddled up and being generally cute as fuck.

When Bro wakes up, he makes them some lunch. They spend the rest of the afternoon being lazy and fucking off and, if Dave can say so, falling for each other even harder. When Bro orders takeout for dinner, Dave can’t remember the last time he had three whole meals in a day. He can’t even remember the last time he had  _two._

He doesn’t say that, though. Because by the time they’re finished eating, there’s nowhere he’d rather be than in Bro’s lap again. He’s stuffed full of good food, and there’s something else he wants to be stuffed full of.

Hint: it’s his boyfriend’s giant dick.

He comes up behind Bro’s chair and wraps both arms around Bro’s shoulders. He nuzzles as sweetly as he can into Bro’s neck and uses his best fuck-me voice to say, “You know, I’m not really that sore anymore… I’m feeling a lot better.”

  
  


It’s probably been… one of the most relaxing days of Bro’s life. Just getting to spend all day with Dave, being lazy and not having to think about anything.

So when Dave wraps his arms around Bro’s shoulders and talks in that sweet voice, so coy, Bro hums a little and brings one hand up to rest it over Dave’s arm, squeezing gently.

“That’s good to hear, baby.” He says, deciding to play with Dave a little bit. “Not hurting anywhere?”

  
  


“Nope,” Dave chirps, giving Bro a squeeze before going loose again. “I was pretty sore before, but this super hot guy gave me a massage, and then I got to stay home from school and relax all day, so I’m feeling pretty damn good now.”

He touches his nose into Bro’s neck, and then his lips. It makes heat flare up in his chest, because he hasn’t kissed Bro’s neck yet, and he knows how good it felt when Bro did it for him… Does Bro like it, too?

His words are soft and sensual against Bro’s skin. “I even took a nap today, so I’m nice and rested, and ready to play.” It’s bolder than he used to be, but he’s feeling  _brave._ He’s starting to actually believe that Bro likes him; how could he not after the day they’ve had? Maybe he’s allowed to take a little more initiative.

  
  


Bro huffs in amusement at the squeeze, tilting his head a little as Dave kisses his neck, giving him a bit more space to kiss.

“Are you now?” He murmurs. “Well then, baby, why don’t you come here and show Daddy how eager you are to _play_?”

There are so many things he wants to do to Dave, right now. He wants to see those pretty lips try and wrap around his cock again, he wants to see Dave on his lap, squirming as Bro forces him to grind against Bro, fingering him open slowly-

But most of all, he wants to hear Dave mewl for him, hear the word  _‘Daddy’_ falling from his mouth.

  
  


“…here?” Dave asks. As much as he wants to be in Bro’s lap, somehow he doesn’t think the dining room chair is the best place to do it. “Wouldn’t you rather take me to bed first?”

Even as he says it, though, he starts moving his hands over Bro’s chest to feel him through his shirt. God, he is never going to get over Bro’s fucking body. It kind of makes Dave feel like maybe he should start working out or something, but that’s not what he should be thinking about right now.

He presses another kiss to Bro’s neck and hums a little. “I mean, I’ll do it wherever you want me to… I’m just saying.”

  
  


Bro hums a little in thought. “I remember specifically something from yesterday… an offer?” He muses. Dave’s hands on his chest feel nice, a nice little massage.

He means, of course, the time that Dave had offered to suck his dick again.

“You seemed so eager at the idea.” Bro continues. “You would have dropped to your knees there, in the middle of the bar for me, wouldn’t you?”

He turns just enough to look at Dave’s face out of the corner of his eye.

“What do you think, baby?” He purrs. “You want to try sucking me off again?”

  
  


Dave’s face heats just a bit as he remembers how eagerly willing he was to get down on the dirty bar floor for the chance to suck Bro’s cock again. It’s embarrassing, but he’s almost  _more_ embarrassed to find that… it’s not wrong. He enjoyed going down on Bro when they were outside, and he thinks somewhere risky like the inside the bar might be kind of hot…

But they’re not at the bar. And this floor is clean, so…

“…yeah,” he agrees. As he takes a step back, his hands slowly slide away from Bro’s body until he rounds the chair. Bro is at least pulled away from the table a bit, but Dave is still going to have to get partly under the table to get down in front of him… Humiliation rises up in his chest and makes his cheeks hot, but he still does it.

He gets down on his knees in front of Bro. Experiences pile up as he remembers the way his knees ached on the wooden porch, his mouth being stuffed so full, fingers slipping down his throat, crying this morning… He hopes he doesn’t cry like that again. He really wants to get this right. He wonders if it’s even possible for him to swallow down Bro’s thick cock the way he does his fingers.

Fuck if he isn’t going to try.

He looks up at Bro after he settles in, with both hands resting on Bro’s thighs. He’s not sure if he should just like… go for it, or… wait to be told, or…

  
  


Bro watches Dave settle into place and isn’t  _that_ a pretty sight, his baby peeking up at him from under the table, trying not to fidget, settling his hands on Bro’s thighs and  _waiting_ .

How perfect.

Bro spreads his thighs a bit wider to give Dave more space to work. “Go ahead, baby.” He murmurs. “Get Daddy’s cock out and make it nice and wet.”

  
  


Make it wet? What does that mean, just like… lick it?

Sure. He literally doesn’t care now that he’s down here, he just wants it.

So he shuffles forward between spread legs and gets it out with a breathy, “okay…” It’s not all the way hard yet, which is a first. Should Dave be worried about that? He hasn’t even been touched yet, and he’s pretty much all the way hard already in his own jeans.

He glances up, but he doesn’t see anything wrong in Bro’s face. (…Daddy’s face.) So he looks back down. He wraps his fingers around the base of it and lets his palm rub a bit over Daddy’s balls as he leans in to give it an open, wet kiss. He gathers up as much spit in his mouth as he can, and moves his still open mouth down the side of it, pressing with his tongue, trying to wet it like he was told to.

Down and up, and when he reaches the tip again, he can’t help wrapping his lips around it. His eyes fall shut as he enjoys it for a moment, suckling gently, making a pleased noise in his throat.

  
  


Dave obeys him so perfectly, gaze flicking up, nervously looking for Bro’s approval as he licks over Bro’s cock, wet and messy. It feels so good, just letting Dave all but slobber over his dick, his eager, unpracticed motions just adding to the experience.

“That’s a good boy.” Bro murmurs, as Dave takes the tip of his cock into his mouth, those pretty lips stretching wide. Bro shifts slightly, relaxing back in his chair. “You want to kiss it nice and good, baby, Daddy’s cock deserves special worship. Run your tongue over it, lick at it nice and firm-”

He groans a bit as Dave follows his instructions. “There you go, baby, just like that…” He breathes. “What a good boy.”

  
  


Worship?? That sure is a big word, isn’t it.

As Dave moves to kiss at it and he’s rewarded with a groan, though, he thinks… that it’s not entirely wrong. He’s doing this for himself, but also because he just really wants to make his Daddy feel good. That’s part of what he likes about it so much, is knowing he’s doing a good job.

He zeroes in on it, letting himself do whatever feels the most natural as he licks up and down the sides of his Daddy’s cock, kissing it, mouthing along the shaft and suckling at it as he goes.

He shifts up a bit as it stiffens under his tongue, when he no longer has to hold it up with his hands, so he can move his hands out of the way. He runs his top lip and nose along the stiff underside of it, until his mouth touches balls and he gives those a kiss too.

He doesn’t… actually know what to do with those, though, so he moves on. Daddy will tell him if he wants him to go back.

He lets the cock rest against his cheek as he bends in to kiss at the base, nuzzling into coarse hairs with a pretty little noise that he hopes Daddy will love.

  
  


God, Dave is so precious. His perfect boy, nuzzling and kissing at his Daddy’s cock, mouthing over it and licking and making Bro feel good. Each little touch is a tease, a searing lick of sensation into his gut.

And Dave takes his words to heart- he  _worships_ Bro’s cock, making sure no inch goes unlicked, pressing kisses along his length, and Bro is struck with the urge to paint Dave’s lips and make his baby kiss his cock, over and over until it’s covered in pretty red kiss marks.

Fuck, Dave with red smeared across his mouth from sucking Bro’s cock… the idea sends a throb of lust in his gut.

But Dave’s nuzzling at his base, making a pretty little noise, so Bro drops his hand to the back of Dave’s head, petting his hair.

“There’s my good boy.” Bro murmurs. “Daddy’s precious boy. You like making Daddy feel good? Keep your hands on Daddy’s thighs, you’re a good boy who won’t touch himself without permission but I still want them where I can see them.”

Bro pets over Dave’s hair for a moment longer. “You want to make Daddy’s balls feel good too?” He purrs. “Why don’t you kiss them, baby, get that cute tongue of yours to work licking over them and making them feel good?”

  
  


A thrill of  _something_ shivers through Dave at being praised for not touching himself. It didn’t really occur to him that that was something he needed permission to do, but giving that control up to his Daddy is… also  _something._ He doesn’t really understand what he’s feeling, but it feels good, so he’s grateful.

Being told exactly what to do with his hands and mouth is a relief. There’s no guessing, no worrying that he’s going to do the wrong thing. Daddy won’t let him fail. Daddy will help him be good.

He wants to be good.

He moves back down to Daddy’s balls like he was told to and gives them a kiss right in the middle. His movements become a little less natural again, as he tentatively plants a kiss here, a lick there. It’s new territory for him, and he needs to find a new rhythm.

As he starts to get the hang of it a little, he feels a swell of pride in his chest that makes him moan. He dips to tuck his tongue up under them, between balls and taint, and wiggles his tongue back and forth a bit as he opens his eyes again to look up at his Daddy. Is he proud too??

  
  


Dave’s expression is so  _adoring_ that it makes Bro smile, pleased at the immediate reaction from Dave, how he settles his hands and dips his head.

When he reaches Bro’s balls, Dave gives them a pretty little kiss. The feeling of it sends a pleased little hum rising in Bro’s throat, watching Dave try to figure out just how he should be worshiping Bro’s balls.

“That’s a good boy.” He murmurs. His eyes flutter shut on another groan as Dave licks on the underside of them, his quick, dexterous tongue dancing over sensitive skin and making Bro feel good.

He cups the back of Dave’s head. “You like this, baby?” He purrs. “You like my taste? My smell? Or do you just like being on your knees, serving your Daddy and making him feel good?”

  
  


There’s another big word:  _serving._ It makes Dave’s arousal spike up and it does things to him he can’t explain. He really just… likes all of it. He loves having his mouth busy, he loves- just… all of it.

He’s not sure if he’s supposed to stop to answer or not, but there’s only one thing to say anyway. So he keeps his eyes up and nods his head without taking his tongue off his Daddy’s balls.

Yes. Yes to all of that. Yeah, he loves worshiping and serving his Daddy’s cock, but he’s starting to get antsy for something more. He wants that cock in his mouth already. He wants the chance to try to swallow it down again, but he hasn’t been told to do that.

And he’s learning now… that he should wait to be told to do things. He needs  _permission._

But that doesn’t mean he can’t ask, right?

He kisses from one side of Daddy’s sack to the other, drags his tongue along, and then takes one of them between his lips to suck gently on it. His eyes had fallen down again at some point, but he looks up again now with a quiet, pleading whine.  _Please,_ he’s asking.

  
  


Dave nods at Bro’s question and Bro gives a pleased smile. Dave most certainly has some kink of mouth kink, theres no fucking way he doesn’t, not after how he came all over himself this morning from getting his throat fingerfucked.

Dave licks and sucks at his balls, watching Bro carefully, and then he  _whines_ a soft, high noise that sends a hungry pulse through Bro, his cock jerking against Dave’s cheek.

“Yeah, baby?” Bro says. “You want the real thing?” He makes a pleased noise at Dave’s eager response. “Open your mouth for me then, baby boy, and stick your tongue out.”

He grabs his dick, giving it a couple of slow, squeezing strokes, working up a thick glob of precum on the end.

  
  


Dave is more than eager to follow direction at this point. Yes,  _yes,_ he wants it, please let him have it.

He lets the ball he’s sucking on fall from his mouth, and it’s  _wet_ as it goes, so slick with spit. Dave’s lips are shiny with it too, red and a little puffy from rubbing them all over Daddy’s cock and balls. His eyes lock onto it, the hand wrapped around it, stroking, and he’s so fucking hungry.

“Please…” he asks, his voice small and a little hoarse with arousal. He opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out like he’s told, waiting like a good boy. His hands grip into his Daddy’s thighs with the effort it takes to stay still. His heart is hammering in his chest and he knows his face is pink too. He should probably be embarrassed about this; he’s kind of acting like a slut, isn’t he? He _feels_ slutty, but that doesn’t make him want it less.

His eyes flick up as he anticipates what his Daddy is going to give him.

  
  


Bro gives a pleased little hum, gaze lingering on Dave’s shiny mouth, his own tongue swiping over his lips to wet them.

“There we go, baby.” He purrs. “That’s what daddy likes to see.”

He settles the head of his cock onto Dave’s tongue and gives it a long, squeezing stroke, working the thick bead of precum up until it spills over and rolls down, settling onto Dave’s tongue.

Bro lightly smacks his cock a couple of times onto Dave’s tongue and then leans back in his chair again.

“Suck me nice and good, baby.” He croons. “Daddy wants to feel that tongue.”

  
  


Heat floods Dave even hotter when the cock he wants so badly is only slapped against his tongue, like some kind of awful, humiliating tease.

But he just lets it happen, because Daddy says he likes it…

He can taste the puddle of pre on his tongue, and he wants to swallow it down, but he’s being told to suck, so he doesn’t get the chance before he’s leaning in again to close his lips around his reward.

The pre spills from the corners of his mouth as it’s squished out by the fat cock filling in the space. He moans and his eyes flutter shut as he takes more and more of it in; somehow it’s even bigger than he remembers it being. His jaw stretches uncomfortably around it, but he still loves every second of it.

  
  


_Fuck,_ that’s a pretty sight. Dave’s eyes closing as he wraps those pretty lips around Bro’s cock rapturously? Fuck, Bro wants to take a picture of it and keep it forever.

Dave’s moans are even sweeter, though, as he takes as much of Bro’s cock into his mouth as he can, mouth stretched obscenely.

“Good boy.” Bro murmurs, petting over Dave’s hair. “You want to try and take me deeper, baby? Give it a try?”

Dave’s mouth is so fucking wet and warm and perfect around his dick, Bro wants to sit here for  _hours_ and just have Dave nurse his cock, suckle and lick slowly and just  _worship_ it.

  
  


Dave doesn’t even need to be told-… or maybe he does? He’s so eager to finally have this cock in his mouth, he forgot that he’s supposed to be waiting for permission to do things. Does that include how far he’s allowed to take it in his mouth? Fuck.

_Fuck._

He takes Daddy’s cock all the way to the back of his mouth, and holds it there for a moment, swallowing drool down and flexing his tongue against it. Then, he takes it in some more, until it’s starting to push at his throat.

He’s  _extremely_ proud of the fact that he doesn’t even flinch. His experience with Daddy’s fingers has taught him well, he’s learned so much, and he wants to take Daddy’s cock down his throat so badly.

He’s squirming excitedly as he waits to be given permission, his hips rocking under him, fingers digging into jeans.

  
  


Dave is so fucking perfect, sucking and swallowing and taking Bro’s cock into his mouth, keeping his hands so perfectly on Bro’s thighs where he wants them. “Good boy.” Bro says, because he wants to see Dave preening, happy and eager.

When Dave lets the cock rest in the back of his throat, watching Bro with an eager gaze, just mouthing at it slightly, Bro makes a low, pleased noise. Waiting for permission, is he? How perfect.

“Go ahead, baby. Try and take Daddy’s cock properly.”

It hasn’t escaped his attention that there aren’t any tears, this time, not a single hint of discomfort- Dave’s clearly a fast learner.

  
  


Mm, Daddy’s praise makes Dave’s head spin and settles warmly under his skin. He’s good, he’s doing so good, he’s so happy. He moans again, nice and pretty and pleased, as he bobs his head once over the cock filling his mouth so perfectly.

He steadies his breath, because he had started to get excited, but he needs to be calm now. Concentrate. He can take Daddy’s cock down his throat, he can, he’s going to do it. He takes a deep breath and holds it in as he slowly starts to push forward.

Daddy’s cock pushes deep, pries into his throat, and Dave focuses on not letting it make him choke. He’s fairly successful, he doesn’t feel like he’s going to gag, but it  _does_ hurt a little. Like he’s trying to force something that’s far too big into a place that it was never meant to fit. He worries for a second that it might  _not_ fit. What if he never gets to take it the way he wants, because he’s simply not built to take it?

He furrows his brow and backs off a little, just enough to take another breath. He re-focuses, then tries again. He pushes harder this time, really trying to force it, trying to swallow, do anything he can to get it to slip down, but it’s not enough.

He’s not… he’s not doing good enough.

He whines a bit when he backs up again, disappointed in himself. He keeps his eyes closed, keeps Daddy’s cock as far inside his mouth as he can, as he frustrates over what he’s supposed to do.

  
  


Bro gives a low, pleased groan at how hard Dave is trying, at how hes shifting and dipping his head, trying to fit more of Bro’s thick cock into his mouth.

God, the press of his tongue, the resistance of his throat, the little, eager noises- it’s all so fucking good.

Dave’s trying, he’s  _really_ trying- but he cant seem to get Bro’s cock down his throat. Bro’s not surprised- but he’s happy with how hard Dave is trying to get it, how much he wants to be good.

“It’s okay, baby.” Bro murmurs, petting over Dave’s head. “Nothing to be ashamed of.” He gently runs his fingers over Dave’s hair. “What do you think, baby, you want to stay down there and suck Daddy’s cock for a little while? Or do you want to come sit in my lap and take my cock?”

  
  


Dave tries to let his Daddy’s kind words soothe him, but he can’t help feeling the sting of this failure. Maybe if he tried a different angle, from a different position, he could get it better. Maybe he could try swallowing more than two fingers and work his way up.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

None of that helps him feel better for not being able to do it now.

When he looks up again, he has the sorriest look in his eyes. He’s sad, but he’s been given another option. If he can’t take Daddy’s cock down this way, he  _knows_ he can take it another way. He’s reluctant to let it out of his mouth to speak though, and he’s slow to pull himself away.

He lets it rest against his chin as he quietly says, “Up…”

  
  


His baby looks so  _sad_ at not being able to swallow down Bro’s thick cock. Like there’s something wrong with him or he’s doing something bad by not being able to take it.

It’s adorable.

“Come on then, baby.” Bro says, sliding his chair back and rising to his feet. He offers Dave a hand up and, as he rises to his feet, he crouches enough to hook an arm under Dave’s ass and pick him up in his arms, a leg on either side of Bro’s hip.

“Daddy’s got you.” He purrs, shifting his grip on Dave to be more secure as he turns and walks them to the bedroom, giving Dave a little kiss as he does so.

  
  


Dave is a little surprised when he’s picked all the way up, but he is definitely not complaining. He feels comforted, being held up against his Daddy’s chest, and he wraps his arms and legs around him like a goddamn koala.

…or a child. This whole thing is making him feel very childish. The pouting, the carrying, the _Daddy’s got you._ When he was a real child, his real dad never said that to him. Maybe that’s why it feels so good now.

To rely so heavily on another person like this… He could be made the happiest guy alive, or crushed in an instant. Thank god his Daddy likes to make him happy.

He buries his face in his Daddy’s neck after he’s kissed and presses in close. “I couldn’t do it…” he murmurs, still sounding just as disappointed in himself. “I wanted to…”

  
  


Bro settles a hand on the back of Dave’s neck, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “It’s okay, baby.” He murmurs. “It’s a  _lot_ , we just gotta let you practice more, that’s all.”

He nudges the door to the bedroom open with his foot and then closes it all the way with a light hipcheck once they’re inside. It’s a matter of moments to stride across the room and lower them both onto the bed, Bro with his back to his headboard and Dave still in his lap.

“But I’ve got other plans for you tonight, Dave.” Bro murmurs, giving Dave a light little kiss. “Take off your shirt for me.” His hands are settled on Dave’s hips, keeping him steady and in place on Bro’s lap.

  
  


Dave lets the subject drop with that last reassurance. He still feels less than great about it, but the kiss helps it melt away. He’s being given the opportunity to try again later, so that’s good, and he has a new job to focus on now, so he does.

He gives a soft, only slightly defeated sigh as he crosses his arms in front of him to pull his shirt up and over his head. Daddy’s firm hands on his hips make him feel steady on the inside as well as on the outside.

When he looks up again, shirt tossed aside, he’s smiling a little bit.

  
  


Bro smooths his hands up Dave’s sides, giving him a fond little smirk. Dave is so soft and pliable under his hands, his skin smooth and soft.

“You can touch me if you want to, baby.” Bro says, smoothing his hands down Dave’s sides again. He cocks his head slightly.

“You ever been on a horse before, Dave?” He asks, one hand coming up to cup over the back of Dave’s neck, guiding him in for another little kiss.

  
  


Dave gives a sweet little moan as he’s pulled into another kiss. His lips are puffy and a little raw from worshiping his Daddy’s cock for so long, but the kiss still feels nice and he still goes weak for it.

Carefully, he moves his hand up to feel Daddy’s body through his shirt, firm abs and up to a hard chest. Dave is seriously at least a third of the size, it makes him feel so small, but he loves it. He loves being small enough to be carried to bed like this.

He shakes his head a little when the kiss ends, letting his eyes stay pleasantly closed. “No, I haven’t… I’ve never done anything like that. Why?”

  
  


Bro chuckles a little bit, nosing at Dave’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Because, baby, I’m going to have you ride me nice and easy tonight.” He murmurs. He wants to see Dave work to take his Daddy’s cock, do his best to find a rhythm and keep it. 'Sides, thinking about Dave on a horse is a sexy idea. Put him in a cowboy hat and everything, watch him sway and move with the rhythm of the horse…

…okay maybe he has the _tiniest_ cowboy kink but can anyone blame him? Cowboys are literally the gayest things in existence.

  
  


Ride him? Like they do in pornos? Dave has definitely seen that in porn before.

The idea of being the one sort of in control of the situation makes his cheeks warm and makes him feel a little out of his depth. He’s only had sex one time before, he has no idea what he’s even doing.

And what they  _have_ done has been nothing like the porn he’s watched, so… this is probably different too, right?

He’s nervous, and it’s only made worse by the fact that he already failed once today, but his Daddy wants it and believes in him, so… He can do it. He can.

He nods his head a little bit and chews his lip, but doesn’t do anything to try to move yet. He keeps his hands settled on the chest in front of him and he’s  _so glad_ for the support of hands on his own hips.

“What should I do, then?” he asks. He assumes he should probably take the rest of his clothes off, but waits.

  
  


Bro gives Dave’s hips a gentle little squeeze. He’s really so adorable, asking Bro what he should do and waiting for permission.

“Well,” Bro muses. “Go ahead and start by putting those arms of yours around my neck, and I’m gonna have you kiss me till you’re good and ready for more.”

He wants to have Dave as relaxed as possible and feeling good. He might say that he’s all recovered and not sore anymore, but making sure he’s relaxed will make certain that he’ll be ready to take Bro’s dick.

“And then, when you’re ready to try taking Daddy’s cock again, go ahead and grab the lube off the nightstand” Bro murmurs.

  
  


Dave doesn’t understand. He  _is_ ready. He’s been ready since before dinner, and the sun isn’t even up anymore. They kissed all day, on the couch, until his brain was mush, and he spent what felt seconds and hours on his knees in the kitchen kissing his Daddy’s dick,  _until his brain was mush,_ and now?

Is this what it’s like to have a boyfriend? To be spoiled so deeply he can’t even move anymore?

At the very least, his lips will be chapped for like a week.

He slides his hands up Daddy’s chest until they curve over his shoulders and he can wrap himself around Daddy’s neck. He tilts his head, because he  _knows_ by now exactly how to slant his lips for the perfect kiss angle, and presses himself into his Daddy’s chest as he kisses him.

  
  


Bro smiles a bit into the kiss, mouthing at Dave’s lips, kissing him nice and slow. The press of Dave up against him is erotic, sitting in Bro’s lap in just his pants.

As he kisses Dave nice and good, Bro lets his hands slip back to spread over Dave’s ass, tugging him closer so that their cocks press into each other, giving those plump cheeks a squeeze as he does so.

He kneads at Dave’s ass, squeezing and rubbing the soft flesh, encouraging Dave to start a gentle grind against him, before letting one hand slowly slide up Dave’s bare back, a warm touch of skin-on-skin.

  
  


That familiar thrill runs up Dave’s spine as his ass is grabbed and groped at. He wishes there were less clothes between hands and ass, but this is what Daddy wants, and Dave trusts him, so…

He starts a slow roll of his hips, grinding himself down on Daddy’s cock in the way he’s learned to do. Between the haze of his deep, wet kissing, he wonders if this is how he’s meant to ride it. With a slow roll, the way Daddy slowly rocked into him the night before. Or if it should be more of an up-and-down bounce.

Wait, don’t horses usually do the bouncing?

He pushes the worry from his mind and just does what feels right. He kisses his Daddy until he’s hot and he can’t breathe anymore and he  _wants it_ more desperately than he can bear.

It’s hard to pull himself away, it takes too long, but eventually he does. He grabs the lube with tingling, slightly shaking fingers and looks down at it as he holds it between them.

His voice is weak when he speaks, like he barely remembers how to use it. “Should I… put it on you?”

  
  


Bro lets Dave kiss him, humming encouragingly as Dave follows his guidance and starts rocking slowly against him. It feels good, just a lazy little grind.

Finally, though, Dave pulls away and his expression is  _so_ pretty, flushed and hazy and submissive and Bro’s cock  _throbs_ in response. So he gives a pleased chuckle and plucks the bottle from Dave’s fingers, nuzzling against his cheek. He presses a kiss to Dave’s neck and murmurs “not yet, baby. Gotta make sure you’re nice and open for me again.” Another kiss. “Take off your jeans for me, baby boy.”

Bro waits patiently as Dave shucks his jeans off and once he’s back in Bro’s lap, his dry hand finds Dave’s ass, squeezing one cheek and pulling it to the side a bit as his slicked up fingers glide over the cleft of his ass. He finds Dave’s hole and circles it, rubbing the muscle with the pad of two fingers, before sinking one of them in, testing Dave’s tightness.

  
  


Dave is reluctant to move away from his Daddy, now that he’s gotten so deep into the zone- he should have just gotten naked to begin with, ugh- but he does it. He shifts barely enough off the comfortable lap he’s in just to get his clothes off, and then his hands are right back on his Daddy’s shoulders, up near where his neck starts. He’s warm, even through his shirt, and Dave finds immeasurable comfort in just being able to touch him.

Warm, syrupey pleasure ripples up his spine as his bare ass is spread again, and he starts to give a pretty mewel, until a finger pushes into him-

He was  _wrong._ He is still sore. It aches all the way up into his lower back, and it makes him go tense for just a moment.

It’s uncomfortable, but it’s not terrible. It’s bearable… he still wants it. He wants to feel his Daddy’s cock inside him again, filling him up, spilling into him, telling him how good he is… he wants it so bad he could cry.

So he pushes his hips back, taking Daddy’s finger just that much bit deeper to signal that he’s fine, he’s ready for more.

  
  


Having Dave completely naked in his lap while Bro is still fully dressed is delicious. Seeing his baby, naked and wanting Bro to take care of him… how can Bro do anything but oblige?

He leans in and kisses Dave’s cheek gently as his fingers slip in- he feels a bit tight, but that’s alright, nothing a nice, lazy fingering won’t solve.

Dave rocks his hips down onto his finger, though, so he must not be in any pain.

“You feel good, Dave?” Bro asks. “I wanna hear your voice. Talk to me, baby boy.” He likes hearing Dave talk, likes hearing him babble and call him _Daddy_ in that sweet voice.

He sinks his finger deeper, rocking gently and tugging lightly at Dave’s rim, encouraging him to relax and feel good. He wants to open Dave up and fuck him  _properly_ , but something is telling him to hold back still, to still treat Dave nice and gentle.

  
  


“Yeah- feels good,” Dave says, and it’s just the slightest bit breathy. He’s oversensitive from being touched in such an _untouched_ place, and it feels like so much already, even though he knows there’s _so much more_ to be had.

And he’s not lying. Even if his ass feels raw and it aches all the way up into his stomach, somehow… for some reason, it’s still so indescribably good. Just… the intimacy of it. Feeling wanted. Feeling desirable. Feeling…  _paid attention to._

It all feels good.

He whines a little and moves his hips again. He thinks he might be being teased, with just that one finger, and it puts a small pout on his lips. “More… Please…” He presses a gentle kiss up under his Daddy’s jaw. He feels a little brave again, so he continues, voice soft, “You’ve been playing with me all day… Teasing me. I want you already, Daddy, stop making me wait…”

His judgment might be a little hazy, but he’s pretty sure there’s a faster way to do this. It hurt  _enough_ last night, even after being fingered open, so if it’s going to hurt anyway… what’s the difference?

  
  


Bro chuckles a little at Dave’s pouting.“I can’t help it, you’re so cute when you get teased,” he says. Maybe he’s being a bit  _too_ teasing, but Dave turns such a  _pretty_ red.

Really, he’s altogether much too pretty.

Bro settles his other hand onto Dave’s hip, thumb stroking gently into the hollow there. “Alright, alright, baby.” He murmurs. “I’ll stop teasing.” He slides the second finger in, gives Dave a moment, and then adds a third.

“How’s that, Dave?” He asks, shifting and flexing his fingers inside Dave’s tight, clinging hole. “Filling you up nice and good?” Dave’s body is so _hot_. Bro’s dick is throbbing with the desire to just _sink_ into his skinny little frame and _rut_ until they both cum.

There are so fucking many things Bro wants to do to this boy. But most of all, he just wants to see him cum, over and over, trembling and reaching for Bro and calling his name, cumming  _just for Bro_ .

  
  


Dave flushes when he’s told he’s cute. He’s never going to get tired of that praise, of hearing just how much he’s wanted. His flush is warm and spreading and he wants to start squirming again.

But, mercifully, he’s given what he asked for. Two more fingers in quick succession, and they  _burn,_ but still, it’s exactly what he wants. He’s almost there, he thinks, just a little more and then he’ll have that cock inside him again…

“Y-yeah-… _D-Daddy…”_ He chews his lip as finally, _finally_ those fingers pull him apart. His day flashes before his eyes; having his thighs fucked, a tease, his throat fingered open, cumming, crying. Making music and flirting so softly. _Boyfriends._ Kissing on the couch until he passed out. Worshiping his Daddy’s cock under the table…

All building up to now.

His thighs tremble as he tries to stay up on them, until he realizes he could just lean forward. Chest to chest, he buries his face in his Daddy’s neck and moans, willing his body to relax and take those fingers in like it’s where they belong.

This  _is_ where he belongs.

He takes a shuddering breath as he tries to speak again. “It’s… so good…”

  
  


Dave’s face goes a perfect shade of red. It makes Bro want to press their cheeks together to feel the heat, makes him want to kiss every inch of Dave’s face until he’s running so hot it’s a fever.

He wants to stoke that fire inside of Dave’s belly and make him sweat and writhe and  _mewl_ , with only Bro’s touch finally quenching the flames, so that Dave is dizzy and overwhelmed with pleasure.

He twists and rocks his fingers into his boy’s tight hole, working him looser, loving the hitching little rocks of Dave’s hips as he shifts and tries to get more. He leans in and buries his face in Bro’s neck, so Bro brings his hand up and cradles the back of Dave’s head as he twists and rocks and works his fingers into Dave.

“You’re opening up so perfectly for me, baby.” Bro murmurs, lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of Dave’s head. Dave _does_ feel awfully relaxed, so Bro presses a kiss to the side of Dave’s head.

“What do you think. You want daddy’s cock?”

  
  


Dave nods eagerly into his Daddy’s neck, where his face is still pressed. “Please…” he verbalizes. Even just the promise of that huge, bruising cock buying itself inside him again makes the heat in his stomach flare up all over again. It squirms around in his guts and makes him push his ass back greedily on those fingers.

When his hips move, his cock drags over his Daddy’s stomach and it kicks up even more of that dizzying pleasure. His body is pressed so perfectly to his Daddy’s, so warm and comfortable and  _safe_ and it all adds up to something so good and complete it nearly makes him want to cry.

It makes him want to give his Daddy anything he wants.

Makes him want to take that cock all day every day and night, just to stay close to him.

His fingers dig into his Daddy’s shirt, fisting tight and tugging at him in an effort to communicate how much he needs it.

  
  


Bro chuckles softly at Dave’s needy tone, at his squirming. He’s so precious and desperate- of course Bro is going to take care of him and give him what he wants.

“Let’s give it a try, baby boy.” Bro murmurs, pressing another kiss to the side of Dave’s head. He slips his fingers free. “I want to see you bounce on Daddy’s cock like the perfect boy you are.”

He holds his cock steady with one hand, the other guiding Dave’s hips up and over it.

“Go ahead, baby, sit down on Daddy’s cock.” Bro murmurs, letting go of Dave’s hip. “Nice and easy, baby, don’t slam down.” He wants to see Dave work himself onto Bro’s dick, wants to see his expression shift with every inch he takes

  
  


Dave’s insides  _ache_ as the fingers are pulled out of him, like his entire hole, all the way in, is just one big bruise. It’s weird, though, that he doesn’t hate it. He only wants  _more._

As the head of his Daddy’s cock presses into his rim, he shudders. He listens carefully to his instruction, then sits up just as carefully to prepare himself. He shifts, adjusting his thighs to try and make himself more comfortable. He’s not sure why his nerves are suddenly flaring up, but he’s not going to let his nervousness stop him. He’s ready, he’s  _doing this._

His face is hot and his fingers stay tangled in his Daddy’s shirt as he starts to lower himself down.

At first, all it does is press harder at his rim, and he wonders if it’s even going to fit. How did it fit the first time?? There’s no way, it’s not going to go in.

Determined, he pushes back a little more firmly, and still it only strains against his rim- until it  _doesn’t._ It pops in, and Dave gasps loudly as the pain of it shoots up his spine and makes him go stiff. He wonders deliriously if he’s ripped himself open, as tears threaten and fill his eyes, but he closes them tightly and takes a few deep breaths.

He’s fine.

He’s fine. The pain quickly muddies into something more bearable as his desire fights to take control of the situation. As much as it hurts, he can’t help but feeling again that this is where he’s  _supposed_ to be. It just feels… right. Like the phantom sensation of being filled never left him, and now he’s finally complete again.

He remains wordless as he keeps going, slowly lowering himself bit by little bit onto his Daddy’s cock. It splits him open and fills him up so fucking full, he doesn’t even know how how much of it he has inside, but he knows it’s not all of it, because his thighs still burn with the strain of keeping himself up. Somehow, even by now, he’s still shocked by how big it is. It just keeps going and  _going_ and there’s always, always more.

He’s starting to tremble, and he’s not sure if he can take any more, but there’s nowhere for him to go. If he tries to relax or sit down, he’s going to end up impaling himself completely, but if he stays up…

Fuck.

He leans forward again, putting his weight on his arms on his Daddy’s chest, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but it’s overwhelming. He hangs his head and pants deeply, his hips stilling on their journey downward. He’s  _so full already_ and he knows he’s not done. This is so much harder than he thought it’d be. It’s so much easier to just lie back and take it, let himself be taken care of, but this is…

It’s just a lot. He doesn’t hate it, but it’s a  _lot._

  
  


Dave sits up, his expression nervous- and Bro almost stops him, almost leans in to kiss that expression away- but he doesn’t, because Dave is shifting, hips slowly pressing down. Bro can feel the press of Dave’s rim against his head, so tantalizing and enticing- Dave’s hips shifting a bit, trying to spear himself on Bro’s cock-

Then his muscle gives and the head of Bro’s dick slips right into Dave.

Dave’s expression goes tight as he gasps, his thighs going tense, and Bro knows that Dave wasn’t  _quite_ prepared enough- but now that Bro’s got his dick in this slender, sweet teenager he’s not sure he can pull it back out again. Dave is just as warm and perfect on his dick as last night- and with just the tip in, Bro can feel every little flex and tense of Dave’s muscles.

“There you go, baby boy.” Bro purrs, as Dave takes a couple of deep breaths, his expression tight with discomfort. “Nice and easy. Don’t rush it.” He rests his hands on Dave’s thighs and squeezes gently.

Dave sinks down a little more, takes a little more of Bro’s cock- his thighs tremble under Bro’s hands as he pitches forwards, bracing himself on Bro’s chest.

“Good boy.” Bro gently smooths a hand down Dave’s spine. “You’re doing so well- taking Daddy’s cock so perfectly, making Daddy proud. Breathe nice and deep- I know you can do it. You can take the whole thing- just gotta take it slow.”

  
  


Dave’s hole spasms around the fat cock inside it, and every pulse of it makes him tense again and again, but it’s impossible to tell if it feels good or bad. On principle, it feels good. Makes him whimper and cling to the praises he’s being given.

“I can do it…” he repeats, breathless still as his body continues to struggle. He moves his hips down just a bit more, and he thanks god for the lube that smoothes the ride. He can feel it, slick and wet between his thighs and inside him, makes it feel like he’s making good progress even when he might not be. His thighs still aren’t even touching the tops of his Daddy’s hips.

Even as he slowly adjusts, he can’t stop his legs from trembling. He has no idea how he’s going to keep this up, but he tries to stay focused. One thing at a time. Just get it inside…

Make daddy proud.

Slowly, eventually, he manages to get himself settled down. His ass presses hotly against his Daddy’s hips and he stays laid out on his Daddy’s chest, holding on and shaking and  _full._ He’s so very fucking full, he swears he can feel it inside his stomach. He can almost  _taste it._ There might as well be a fist inside him, fuck, it’s

It’s so big

He can’t keep track of his thoughts anymore, scattered and eyes fluttering and panting quietly.

  
  


His pretty boy works himself slowly down onto Bro’s cock and it takes so much of Bro’s self control not to just reach out and guide him down, work him down onto it a little bit faster.

So he just rubs gently up and down Dave’s back, lets Dave rest against his chest as he does his best, as he gradually works himself down to take all of it- and without a  _hint_ of pain. Bro’s so proud.

“Look at you, baby.” Bro sighs, as Dave works more and more of Bro’s thick cock into himself. “Looking so pretty in my lap, my good boy.”

He reaches his other hand up and cups Dave’s cheek, swiping his thumb over it, feeling Dave’s smooth skin.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy.” Bro murmurs, a proud little smile on his face as he watches Dave take the last inch. Dave’s weight settles onto his hips and Bro feels like he could purr with delight.

Dave took all of his cock, all on his own. What a perfect boy.

“You feel me filling you up?” Bro murmurs, guiding Dave’s head so that their mouths are barely a couple of inches apart. It’s a dizzyingly small distance. “You feel daddy’s cock inside of you, baby? You did so good, taking all of your daddy. You’re so tight and perfect around me.”

The hand petting Dave’s back slides down to settle on his hip instead.

“You can sit like this as long as you want, baby.” Bro breathes. “Just letting daddy fill you up, letting daddy keep you stuffed full. Feels good, doesn’t it? Being full?”

He ghosts a kiss across Dave’s mouth.

“When you’re ready to move baby, take it nice and easy. Just rock forwards a little bit, then back- nice and slow.”

  
  


Dave can’t really feel his legs anymore, and he thinks moving might be an impossible task. He’s getting lost in his own head, vacant and encouraged even deeper by his Daddy’s soothing praises and soft touches. Every part of him aches, new hurts and old ones flaring up again, but his Daddy is proud of him, and that’s all that matters right now. He did good, he took all of it, he  _did it._

He lets the praises sink into him, feeling them out as they fill his thoughts completely. He’s so full, every part of him is full and he feels so good. He could just stay like this forever, with his Daddy’s cock stuffed inside him, his to keep, just like Daddy said.

He’s so happy with that thought, his chest goes tight right along with the rim of his hole squeezing down.

He drapes his arms around his Daddy’s neck like he’d crumple without the support and kisses him back as sweet as he can. “Thank you, Daddy…” he murmurs. It’s like his body kicks into autopilot then, because his kiss goes dirty as he licks between his Daddy’s lips and gives a little rock of his hips. His nerves light up and go hot, and his fucking eyes roll under his fluttering lids as he leans deeper into the kiss. He didn’t actually move that much, but he felt every tiny scrape of it and it felt  _good._

” _Daddy…”_ he says again, but this time it’s on this helpless little moan. Like he feels so good he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Like his Daddy’s dick is stuffed so far up inside him, his brain had to move over and make room.

He hugs Daddy’s neck tighter and shivers blissfully, pleasure zipping all the way up his spine and sparking along his skin. He’s still kissing Daddy, but it’s getting more broken and desperate. Moving is hard. Thinking is hard.

“S-so full… Love you inside me…” He gives another tiny rock of his hips and has to drop his head down into Daddy’s shoulder so he can breathe. “F-fuck…”

  
  


Dave expression is going soft and hazy around the edges, a vacant quality to his gaze that has Bro’s stomach feeling hot. He put Dave into this space, into this space where Dave is soft and malleable and whines  _daddy_ so prettily.

The space where there’s nothing in his head but  _Bro_ .

Bro can feel Dave clenching down around him and each little pulse of sensation only makes the heat in his stomach grow. His precious boy, sitting on his cock- Bro knows he could sit like this for as long as Dave wanted, just filling his boy up and making him feel good.

His cock throbs at the idea, of just having Dave sitting in hips lap, warming his dick, letting his baby sit and rest against his chest. Even better, if Dave was completely naked and Bro was clothed- the clear imbalance of vulnerability an  _incredibly_ hot idea.

Not that it would be true. Without even knowing it, Dave’s reached his hands into Bro’s chest and exposed him, pulled out all of his hardness and curled up in the space left behind, making him soft and gentle and vulnerable.

Dave thanks him, though, and that makes a pleased smile pull at Bro’s mouth. Dave’s arms around his neck feels good, Dave’s mouth on his feels good, everything just feels good, syrup-sweet, moleasses-slow, just hot and languid and thick.

He lets Dave kiss him, Dave’s inexperienced tongue flicking into Bro’s mouth, and Bro lets his hands drift over Dave’s skin in return, slow and easy. He can feel the tiny little rock of Dave’s hips and feels the clenching of Dave’s body at the smallest motion.

His baby is whining for him, stuck in this soft place, needing guidance. Bro’s hands slowly slide down Dave’s back and palm over his ass, squeezing lightly as Dave drops his head onto Bro’s shoulder.

“That’s good, baby.” Bro murmurs. “Love being inside you. You’re so tight and warm.”

  
  


He chuckles softly, lightly kneading at Dave’s ass. “Gonna help you out, baby. I’ll make you feel  _real_ good, just gotta move with me best you can.”

He shifts his hands to Dave’s hips, giving an encouraging squeeze before gently guiding Dave to grind forwards, then backwards, a slow, firm rhythm. Dave’s legs will probably be sore enough from  _this_ motion, he’s not going to make Dave bounce unless Dave really  _wants_ to.

“Back and forth, baby boy, move with the rhythm. Rock your hips nice and easy on daddy’s cock.” Bro murmurs. “You love being stuffed full of daddy’s cock so go ahead and really _feel_ it, feel how full you are, you’re such a good boy for taking all of your daddy…”

He wants this to be so slow and easy, wants to make sure that Dave feels  _every moment_ of it. Bro wants to turn Dave over and  _fuck_ , to use this perfect boy as he sobs and wails, but he wants even more to have Dave in this soft, hazy subspace where he’s trying so hard to please his daddy, where he moans and begs so sweetly for Bro to fill him up and take care of him.

“This is what you need, isn’t it baby?” Bro murmurs. “You need a daddy to take care of you. You need a big, strong older man to fill you up with his dick so you don’t have to think, you can just feel good.”

He lets go of Dave’s hip to bring his hand up and pet over Dave’s hair.

“You’re a perfect boy, Dave.” Bro says, softly, a fierce, hungry posesssiveness in his belly. “You’re so sweet and good and take my cock so beautifully. You’re _mine_ , Dave. You’re my baby, I’ll keep you stuffed full of dick, make you feel so good.”

He coaxes Dave’s head up and captures his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss, licking his way in and claiming him, searingly hot.

He finally pulls back and breathes. “You’re  _mine_ , Dave. Isn’t that right?”

  
  


Dave is grateful for the release of stress on his thighs. It’s so much easier to rock his hips than to try to keep himself up, he’s so lucky that his Daddy is so nice to him. The motion is hypnotic, easy, slow and sweet, Dave doesn’t even feel like a person anymore. He’s only a puddle.

He’s only Daddy’s perfect boy.

Every word sinks into him, the promise to be taken care of, to be filled to the brim always, to be  _loved._ His heart pounds in his chest as he nods into Daddy’s neck.

“I’m yours…” he agrees, and he means it. He means it so deeply, he’s never wanted something more. He’d do anything and everything for the man underneath him. “Yours… all yours….” he continues to mutter.

His little fingers curl into Daddy’s shirt, needing to be closer, closer, every rock of his hips sends pleasure shuddering through him but he needs to be  _closer._ Daddy’s tongue in his mouth makes him feel a type of complete he’s never felt before, filled on both ends, perfect.

If he hadn’t already cum so many times in the past two days, he’s sure he would already be gone. Every little inch Daddy’s cock slides in and out of him, every grind, every pulse of muscle and squeeze of his rim, he’s so close to the edge.

He doesn’t want this to end, though. He’s glad he can’t finish yet. He’s on cloud nine and he never wants to come down.

  
  


Bro smiles, pleased, at Dave’s response. He’s all Bro’s- he’s completely besotted. His fingers curl into Bro’s shirt, like he’s seeking reassurance, so Bro breaks the kiss, curls a hand around the back of Dave’s head, and tucks Dave’s face against Bro’s neck.

“I have you, baby.” Bro murmurs. “Feels so good, having you in my lap. I could have you on my dick like this forever.”

He tilts his head to kiss Dave’s cheek. “My perfect baby boy. Riding daddy’s cock so sweetly.”

His other hand dances over Dave’s spine, smoothing up and down, fingers trancing nonsense patterns.

“You want more, baby?” Bro asks. Having his cock nestled inside of Dave is a different kind of pleasure, slow and languid and heavy, filling his bones with his heartbeat, pulsing and deep. “Or do you just want to sit like this, be filled up nice and deep with your daddy’s cock?”

Bro honestly could not care less. He wants to see Dave blissed out in pleasure sitting on Bro’s cock, he wants to see Dave sobbing and mewling as Bro rails him into sheets. The second one might be a bit too intense for Dave right now, though, so- hence the asking.

  
  


Dave’s wires start to cross again as Daddy tells him how good he is, how protected he is, how good he feels. Maybe this is what he’s been missing his whole life, this type of love and support.

It all mushes together in his hazey, blissed out mind, and it doesn’t even occur to him hoe much worse his life would have been if his actual dad had fucked him like this-

taken care of him like this-

fuck he just feels so  _good._ He feels warm and safe and amazing and he doesn’t want to spoil it.

“This is great,” he says, in that soft, lost tone he’s taken on. “I don’ need more of anything, just… just this…” He rocks his hips again to feel that unreal friction inside him and his entire body lights up with sensation again. He moans right into Daddy’s neck and he’s filled again with the taste of affection and his eyes roll behind his eyelids.

He’s completely taken apart and he doesn’t even know it. Caught between something conscious and something that only knows fucking. Nothing has ever made him feel this good and nothing ever will. Only his Daddy, only this, only them.

“Keep…” he mutters, and it’s not even a whole sentence and he doesn’t even know what he means. Keep me? Keep here? Keep it inside? Keep kissing me? Keep… this.

  
  


Dave wants to stay like this, with Bro filling him up? Then that’s exactly what they’ll do. He’ll keep his precious boy filled up nice and full.

“Then we can be just like this, baby.” Bro murmurs. “I’m going to move you though, okay?”

His back’s starting to hurt from being pressed against the headboard. It’s fine, though, he has a feeling Dave might like this even more.

“I’ll keep you right here with me, we’re just going to move a bit.” Bro soothes, and gently takes Dave’s hips, guiding him up and off of Bro’s cock. “Lie down for me baby, on your side.”

He guides Dave down to lie on his side, facing away from Bro, and slides himself right up behind him. He presses a kiss to the back of Dave’s neck as he gently works his dick back into Dave- sliding right back in without any resistance, Dave completely relaxed and open.

“There’s my good boy.” Bro murmurs, pressing in until his hips are flush with Dave’s, his entire cock nestled inside his pretty boy. “Letting daddy’s cock back into your hole without any fuss.”

He works one arm underneath Dave in the space underneath his neck, crossing his arm over Dave’s chest and hugging the curve of Dave’s shoulder, his other wrapping around Dave’s waist, tucking those fingers underneath Dave’s hip so that he’s got Dave wrapped up nice and tight in his arms, holding him as he keeps his dick buried in Dave’s perfectly warm hole.

“So perfect.” Bro sighs. “You take daddy’s cock so fucking perfectly, Dave. You’re made to be daddy’s little cockwarmer, aren’t you? Made to take my dick so prettily- you fit so perfect in my arms and take my cock so well, I’m keeping you forever, baby boy. You’re mine.”

He presses another kiss to Dave’s neck. “You hear that, baby? You want me to keep you, so I’m keeping you.” He breathes. “Doesn’t that make you happy, knowing how happy you make your daddy?”

  
  


Even through all of Daddy’s reassurances, Dave’s heart still spikes with apprehension and something less sweet as he’s picked up and moved off of Daddy’s cock. He doesn’t  _like_ being empty or  _away._ He’s very close to starting to whine before he’s being given direction to lie down, and he clenches his jaw and does it.

He has to trust his Daddy, right? If he says it’s going to be okay, then it’s going to be okay-

And then it  _is_ okay. More than okay, it’s perfect. Daddy’s pressed so tight up against his back and filling him up again just the way he likes and his eyes flutter as they roll with how content he is.

He doesn’t even realize he’s so close to cumming until he’s doing it, spilling out so lazy and blissfully, he barely even makes a noise.

“Y-yes,” he finally manages to choke out. “So happy, I’m so… happy…” His eyes are heavy now, drooping with each word until he can’t keep them open anymore. What an amazing place he’s in, with Daddy holding him so tight, so full, so happy.

He can hear himself breathing, slow and deep. Can feel more of Daddy’s body than his own, every single place it touches him, all over, warm and protective. He doesn’t even know it as he falls asleep.

  
  


Bro’s got his dick buried in his perfect little boy and it if weren’t for the little squeezes over his dick, he never would have realized that Dave came.

“Oh, baby.” Bro murmurs, kissing Dave’s neck. “What a good boy, cumming untouched, just on your daddy’s cock. You’re so fucking perfect, baby boy, you’re so perfect.”

_ You’re perfect and you’re all  **mine** . _

Bro is going to train this boy up to take his dick and sit with it in his throat. He’s going to turn this boy into the perfect cockwarmer- he’s already got the oral fixation and here’s the proof that he likes being stuffed full of Bro’s cock, he just needs the skills to back it up.

Bro’s going to start taking more paperwork home. He’s going to take it home and sit at his desk and let Dave kneel and suck his cock, lavish it with attention and keep it warm while Bro works and then when he’s finished he’s going to facefuck Dave until he cums from it.

Bro can picture it now, leaning back in his chair and looking down as Dave bobs his head, lips stretched around Bro’s fat cock as he moans desperately- only for Bro to take his face in his hands, hold him in place, and start snapping his hips up, driving his cock into Dave’s throat and making him cough and gag and drool and cry.

Bro wants to be  _mean_ to Dave- but in a loving, ‘I want to see you enjoy this’ kind of mean. Dave’s too precious of a boy to break with brutality.

He shifts his grip on Dave, holds him even closer, if that’s possible. His dick is warm and held so perfectly in Dave’s relaxed hole, and before he might have been looking to fuck and rut into Dave’s body, but now it’s dulled to a familiar kind of lazy pleasure where he just wants to sit and  _feel_ .

So that’s exactly what he does, pressing his nose into Dave’s hair and breathing, just feeling the pleasure of having a cute, warm boy for his dick to nestle into, arousal slow and unhurried in his veins.

He stays there as his dick slowly starts to go soft, just breathing, just  _ feeling _ , feeling Dave’s body try to keep him inside by suckling on his cock, feeling the strange pleasure of his soft cock sitting inside of Dave, until he, too, falls asleep with his boy wrapped up safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's already drawn fanart!
> 
> [@roboBeasty](https://twitter.com/roboBeasty) \- [[LINK]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516771569645781007/708503926046982264/image0.jpg)
> 
> [@jGillotto](https://twitter.com/jGillotto) \- [ [LINK]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516804330142171146/708502322489196554/image0.png) | [ [LINK]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516804330142171146/708867627392696391/image2.png) | [ [LINK]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516804330142171146/708867627052826704/image1.png) | [ [LINK]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516804330142171146/708867626595516488/image0.png)
> 
> [@Grubbutts44](https://twitter.com/Grubbutts44) \- [[LINK]](https://twitter.com/Grubbutts44/status/1261853404084817920?s=20)
> 
> [@hngryhngryhimbo](https://twitter.com/hngryhngryhimbo) \- [ [LINK]](https://twitter.com/hngryhngryhimbo/status/1266933855027527680)
> 
> [@chloroleaff](https://twitter.com/chloroleaff) \- [ [LINK]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516804330142171146/731498775503306802/dick_sucker.png)
> 
> The authors can be found on twitter!  
> Dave is [@br0jangles](https://twitter.com/br0jangles)!  
> Bro is [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
